What the Rain Said
by Lhye
Summary: A disguised female Kyuzo wants to keep her gender to herself. But when she is injured during battle, she's discovered. Warning: Female Kyuzo, eventual spoilers. Eventual Kam/Kyuu. For Jun-I :3
1. Injury

When I first became excited (read: obsessed) with _Samurai 7_, I would never have guessed I would eventually be writing a female Kyuzo fic. Ahh I remember the good old days a few weeks ago when I first came onto FFN for S7. And was confused beyond belief at all the fem!Kyuzo stories...

Oh, but anyway, that was a few weeks ago.

In a happy way I guess you could say it's Jun-I's fault. ;) I even guess you could say it's partially a dedication!

**Warning:** Female Kyuzo. And, no decided pairings yet. Strong possibility of at least implied Kambei/Kyuzo. Also, there's the horrible title. I hope to change that. For now it's a joke.

* * *

The battle had come out of nowhere. No prelude like dark gathering clouds signaling a storm or the rumbling beginnings of an earthquake had alerted them.

Although quiet for the morning, the echoing sound of the warning from a guard post and the sudden rushing of villagers meant there was work to be done for the roughly assembled group of samurai.

Within minutes the area was steeped in the sounds of battle. Footsteps pounded against hard, packed dirt and sunk partway into still damp patches of earth from the rain several days ago. Metal clanged loudly as steel struck steel. Twanging cries of released bowstrings preluded the whistling of arrows.

The samurai had quickly scattered to their posts. While they started off in their assigned areas, between following the thick veins of fighting, leaving the sparsely groups of nobuseri to the villagers and running in elsewhere to give orders or reports, they didn't stay in one place for long. At this point it didn't matter; a fight was a fight, and their responsibility had not changed.

The open fields had instantly become a battleground. Disposing of the last of them in the immediate area, Katsushiro was about to run off in search of where he could help next. A flash of red caught his attention amid the pale blue of the midday sky, and instinctively his head turned..

An admiring smile broke out over his lips at Kyuzo's graceful vaults and precise swordsmanship. Several yards away, the slender, tall frame dove and leapt between nobuseri, sending metal scattering into the sky and raining down. Larger pieces thudded dully upon the ground, smaller flakes of metal lost among the tall grass.

Wonderment kept Katsushiro glued to the ground. His pose suggested he was about to run, and in truth he was between dashing off to find someone who needed assistance and staying to possibly help Kyuzo here.

Yet he didn't quite think Kyuzo of all people needed his help, and as evidenced before his very eyes, the sylphlike warrior bounding between nobuseri and the open air as though stepping stones was fine by himself. However, a sudden gathering of a large number of bandits began to prick at Katsushiro's instincts, causing the hair on his neck to rise. His rationale told him he didn't need to worry about one of their strongest fighters. The cluster of metal that had assembled around Kyuzo was something that was in the red blur's ability to handle.

While he watched, Kyuzo broke out from the writhing mass of seething metallic bandits, bounding into the air as if in flight. The ends of his coat cascaded around the long and slender legs, folding under him as he prepared for his descent, swords raised and positioned to come down upon an unlucky foe.

Katsushiro's awe quickly fell into horror; in a split second a huge nobuseri had raised his blunted but enormous sword above Kyuzo. A shadow was cast over the midair veteran, and Kyuzo turned his head just in time to see it coming down upon him.

The blow connected with his back, and Katsushiro gasped, speechless at the sickening thud which brought Kyuzo down and out of sight among the tall grass. The swarm of nobuseri split, some closing in to examine and finish off the fighter with ripped wings and the others whirring as they sped off to terrorize elsewhere.

Although he had half-expected and half-hoped to see Kyuzo come to his feet, Katsushiro couldn't deny the possible truth and began to run at a speed he didn't imagine possible for him. Within seconds he was back to fighting off the vulture like culprits.

Minutes later, Katsushiro's panic had only increased. With every second that had passed, Kyuzo's injuries were left untreated. When the last of the bandits around him had been reduced to piles of dead flesh and metal, he turned to the open patch in the grass, where Kyuzo had not, as Katsushiro had fervently wished, risen from the bed of grass bent under him.

Sheathing his katana, Katsushiro's dismayed green eyes finally was able to examine the damage. Falling desperately to his knees at the fallen man's side, he cautiously moved Kyuzo from his side and flat onto his back. His timid hands shakily pressed upon the pale exposed neck, but soon found his fingers were too unstable to find a pulse.

Soon, however, he was assured that life still resided within the man; suddenly, the parted lips took in a shaky, raspy breath of air.

Breathing with relief, Katsushiro leaned carefully down to examine Kyuzo's face.

"Kyuzo-dono," He pleaded, and saw eyelids flutter weakly, and red eyes struggled for several moments to focus on his concerned face. "Stay awake, please, we have to-"

He gave up as Kyuzo apparently slipped into unconsciousness. Quickly looking over the damaged body, he confirmed there would be no extreme blood loss, but certainly some bones were broken. The sheer impact of the weapon was enough to destroy most people, but the collision of the ground had only made it worse.

Standing, his breathing erratic from prolonged and extreme desperation, Katsushiro looked around for signs of help. The empty field only responded with whispers from the grass as a somber wind blew through, ruffling his own hair, which he quickly brushed off his face. The rookie had to struggle to keep his eyes from watering. Although it was a huge loss to the group should Kyuzo perish, but it was a personal sense of awe and respect that had kept the unknowing Kyuzo in Katsushiro's worshiping gaze.

Glancing down at the unconscious man, Katsushiro came to the conclusion that he had quite a daunting task in front of him, and that the more time he stalled, the more desperate the situation became.

So the mourning young man quickly located Kyuzo's swords among the grass and gingerly lifted Kyuzo, supporting with his careful fingertips the narrow back, and as swiftly as he could slid the twin swords back into their sheaths.

Next, Katsushiro very carefully slid his arm under Kyuzo's knees and lifted them out of the grass.

Katsushiro was slightly surprised to find Kyuzo was not as heavy as he feared. Yet, he still had a man at least a head taller to carry back with him. With his mind racing as to how to most effectively carry Kyuzo, simultaneously thinking on how to least irritate the injuries, and which path to take in order to best avoid nobuseri, Katsushiro swallowed hard.

He had to act quickly, and any mistake could cost Kyuzo, and possibly his, lives. It only took a second for an oncoming enemy to cleave his body in two. Carrying an injured man meant he wouldn't be able to even draw his sword.

After the first wave of bandits had been defeated, the samurai had, as planned, rendezvoused in the village. Unsure if that was the last of them for now, they began to exchange information on numbers, of bandits that had been defeated, villagers injured, and report damages to their defenses.

Although it was quickly noted the absence of Katsushiro and Kyuzo, it was not thought of too deeply. Either they were on their way back already, or they would eventually wander to them anyway. It was too early to consider their absence abnormal, although no one wanted to mention the possibility of casualties.

No one, however, had expected Katsushiro to stumble to them with Kyuzo on his back. The long arms dangled lifelessly from over his shoulders and his arms holding Kyuzo's legs around his waist; he was hunched over, trying to support as much weight as he could on his back and legs. Kyuzo's long coat was apparently much too large for Katsushiro's height, as it was inches from the ground, and probably threatened to trip him once or twice already.

Panting heavily, drops of sweat running down from the sides of his face, Katsushiro made his way over, the subject of five incredulous faces.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Gorobei was the first to say a word, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's not dead, is he?" Shichiroji asked.

Shaking his head, Katsushiro breathed, "No, but he's injured pretty badly...."

Instantly, Kambei had stood and strode over to him, soon relieving Katsushiro of the dead weight on his back, easily supporting the limp man in his arms.

Troubled, Kambei examined the pale face, more ashen than normal. Awaiting the verdict from their commander, the others tentatively searched the old man's face for answers.

Not having Kyuzo in battle was a disadvantage, but of course there was no possibility he would be fighting for a while, at least in this battle. They had, seconds before Katsushiro's arrival, been informed of another wave of bandits several miles off, to be here within the next hour.

"He needs to be taken care of," Kambei started, "There are more nobuseri coming."

This presented, of course, a problem, and many more complications than anyone cared for.

"We can't have the men come all the way back here." Gorobei said, "They're already tending to wounded there, and they're all needed there to fight when the next group comes. Where are the women?"

"They're too far from here." Heihachi, as troubled as anyone, shook his head. "For someone to run and get them and come back, it could get a lot worse. He needs to be taken care of right now, I think."

"And with those injuries, we shouldn't be moving him anywhere either." Shiroroji frowned deeply.

Silent, Kambei was growing increasingly disturbed. Was he imagining it, or was the limp body in his arms beginning to become cold?

"Sensei," Katsushiro interrupted, catching his breath, "Let me tend to him."

Kambei looked at him, attempting to keep composure. "We need all samurai to be fighting."

"But I can take care of him in one of the houses here." Katsushiro argued, "I'll join the fight as soon as I can."

Distantly, the clacking of the alarms went off, and all samurai raised their heads, lamenting the sooner than expected arrival.

"What!? That was quick." Kikuchiyo quickly snatched his sword back into his hand, ready to leave.

"Sensei." Katsushiro insisted, and was silenced at Kambei's grave expression.

Considering, Kambei had to give in. Katsushiro was the easiest to spare in battle. Normally his responsibility was on either guarding or racing to report information from one samurai to another. His contribution to the actual fighting was not that of the others, and although it would be missed, they could cope easiest without his help. And they had discovered, pinning the poor boy at the expense of several insulting and perhaps even inappropriate jokes, that Katsushiro was quite adept at taking care of wounds.

"Very well, Katsushiro." Kambei earned a grateful nod from his self-proclaimed pupil. "Stay here and watch over Kyuzo. But stay with him until the end of the battle. We can't afford to lose him. Should any nobuseri invade this part of the village, he can't defend himself unconscious."

"Yes." Katsushiro agreed, and followed Kambei into a nearby abandoned house, which had been converted into one of the bases for use of the samurai during the fighting.

"Well, this kinda blows." Heihachi smiled solemnly. "Of all the fighters to lose, right?"

"Now we're missing two for this battle, not one." Rubbing his chin, Gorobei stood from the tree stump he was seated on.

"What can you do." Shichiroji sighed.

Kambei soon emerged from the humble building, and at his orders, the samurai were again dispersed, off to fight their second battle of the day.

* * *

It was getting far too long. Sue me. The next chapter is pretty long though....

_And they had discovered, pinning the poor boy at the expense of several insulting and perhaps even inappropriate jokes, that Katsushiro was quite adept at taking care of wounds. _- As in, "HAHA! Katsu sucks! He better be good at medical treatment, he'll be getting hurt a lot!". That's what I was getting at.

.....Huh? Unrealistic that Kyuzo survived getting hit with that giant sword and so quickly recovering?.....Oh, leave it alone.


	2. The Discovery

_This title is horrible. Someone save me. This is embarrassing..._

* * *

Immediately, Katsushiro began collecting bandages and checked the barrel for water; luckily the water was cool, and there was plenty. Relieved, he glanced over at the eerily still body laid out across some thick blankets; the elaborate sheath with both swords was propped up against the wall. The strap that was usually attached to its proud owner dangled forlornly down to the floor instead.

With proper supplies by his side, he quickly knelt down beside Kyuzo, who was ceremoniously laid out flat on his back. Leaning over the taller man, Katsushiro's fingers fumbled to unclasp that famous red coat and pull it open; he yanked it as wide as he could, and struggled to quickly slide Kyuzo's arms and hands through the sleeves(easier said than done, and he would never admit to how long it took).

Leaving the jacket converted to a bedsheet under Kyuzo's back, Katsushiro hesitated momentarily. He hadn't considered that he was going to have to completely strip Kyuzo of his clothes in order to look at and treat the wounds.

Nothing quite bothered him about seeing a man's naked torso, and yet there was something disconcerting with undressing Kyuzo while he lay there unconscious.

Embarrassed, he blushed slightly. He hadn't thought this far ahead. There was no getting around that Katsushiro was an overall shy boy, and it didn't help the situation.

Nonetheless, he proceeded. He struggled somewhat to pull the end of the black shirt from the top hem of Kyuzo's pants, not truly having the nerve to open them. Reaching over, he gathered the surprisingly thick material in his hands from either side of Kyuzo's hips and eased it up along the narrow torso.

Among the bare skin were a number of scattered bruises, but what the worry was the likely broken ribs. So Katsushiro gently eased his arm around Kyuzo's thin waist and lifted slowly up so his other hand could continue lifting the shirt up.

With the garment in his free hand, Katsushiro equally as carefully set the thin frame back down, letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Then curiously, he noticed the torso he had just supported. Although it was clear to anyone Kyuzo was probably the most lightly built man among the samurai, Katsushiro's young eyes gazed at something that might as well have been a riddle.

At Kyuzo's waist, there was a inward dip, a curve that then led a smooth contour down to irregularly rounded hips.

Frowning slightly, Katsushiro wondered; had Kyuzo always been that curvaceous?

It was one of those moments where something that should have instantly made sense took much longer to click. Perturbed enough to halt his ascending hand, Katsuhiro began to reason.

Several seconds later, Katsushiro's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

A _woman!_ The shape of the torso brought to him the image of the local village women, with their exposed middles.

Katsushiro nearly choked. No, there was no possible way.

"Kyuzo-dono must simply be abnormally...."

He would have finished his thought had he realized that his hand, stopped at Kyuzo's chest, was not resting on purely fabric. Eyes growing ever more disbelieving, Katsushiro gingerly moved his hand, and instead of yelling, he was dropped into stunned speechlessness. His hand was not resting on the firm and muscular pectorals of a man, but the soft flesh of a woman's breast.

Later, he would curse himself for not realizing; the irregularly thick and tightly wrapped shirt was acting as a corset. There had even been the consideration of extra fabric to 'fill in' that curve of her waist, so this in addition to the coat, she appeared to have a more linear shape.

With an undignified shriek, Katsushiro snatched his hand away and fell back. As if this wasn't enough, he had thrown out his other hand behind him to lean on, but he had been sitting too close to the step. Instead, he completely lost balance and tumbled over, ungracefully flipping and crashing hard onto his side.

It took him a minute to collect himself from the unexpected impact. When he finally raised himself, he rushed back to Kyuzo's side to confirm his discovery.

With the deepest shade of red ever to grace his cheeks, he realized he had in his blunder, nearly exposed more than ever should be. It took him a few false starts to gather his courage long enough to reach over grasp the end of the shirt, pulling it further down.

Left in the suddenly aching silence of the house, Katsushiro was at least certain now Kyuzo's life was in no danger. The breathing was somewhat labored from the injuries, but since the initial shock of the hit, it had stabilized. The distant cacophony from the simultaneous multiple battles had faded from his attentions.

Awkwardly, he had to wait for his racing heart to steady itself; he had been so utterly rattled he felt anchored to the floor.

Eventually, he roughly shook his head, shaggy hair flying off his face, only to settle down over his forehead again. Nonetheless, he still had Kyuzo's injuries to tend to. He only now had to be considerate of the fact that he was dealing with a woman's body, not a man's.

Gathering his strength, this painfully honorable teenager kneeled once again at Kyuzo's side, and took a bandage in his hand, ready to wrap around the...torso...

Flushing deep red again, Katsushiro looked for a place to start. Although he had truly meant to take care of Kyuzo's injuries, he was now not sure where to put his hands. Where was it proper to touch a woman?

Bottom line, it was _never_ alright to lay hands upon a woman's body without permission beyond casual or necessary contact.

Which is exactly what he would have to do with Kyuzo.

Feeling helpless, Katsushiro sighed.

It was for medical purposes! Surely it would be understood that he was doing it to help.

The movement under closed eyelids signaled the oncoming inevitability. Unfortunately for Katsushiro, he noticed too late the slightly twitching fingers as a half-conscious woman began to stir. Then all at once, he casually glanced over, and was aware of two crimson eyes set squarely on his face.

"Ah! Kyuzo-dono!" Steeped in relief, Katsushiro forgot for an instant that Kyuzo was a woman, waking up to being half-undressed in a quiet house, with a healthy young man with presumably natural instincts, and no people nearby to be heard.

It wouldn't have been much unexpected to an observer that Katsushiro suddenly had a hand around his throat. He looked along the long, slender arm to Kyuzo, sitting up and glaring viciously at him.

"What did you do." It was less a question than a threatening demand for information, as if speaking to an enemy. Katsushiro was startled, but in retrospect not all that surprised to hear a deep, but unmistakably female voice snarling at him.

"N-nothing!" Katsushiro's hands wrapped around the wrist at his throat, before letting go. The poor confused boy had absolutely no idea how to handle himself.

Wincing, Kyuzo's face barely seemed to acknowledge the pain she must have been feeling from her torso and back. Instead, she was concentrating on what exactly to do with Katsushiro, who she could only assume had without a shadow of a doubt discovered her gender.

To Katsushiro's relief, she had apparently decided not to condemn him rashly, and slowly slid her slender, but undeniably powerful hand from his neck.

"What's going on?" Kyuzo gave up disguising her voice, and glanced around the house, limiting her movement as much as possible.

"The others are all fighting." Katsushiro explained. He felt in a half-daze; it seemed incredibly surreal to hear a low but feminine tone come out of Kyuzo's mouth. "There's a second battle going on. But I was left here to take care of you."

Frowning, Kyuzo asked, "Do they know?"

Deciding not to play dumb, since Kyuzo had refused to pretend any longer with him, Katsushiro answered honestly, "No. Everyone's gone. I'm the only one who knows."

At this, Kyuzo nodded slightly, and slowly repositioned herself into a more comfortable sitting position. Katsushiro, despite being a novice, observed the discipline to maintain composure through the undeniable pain was impressive. Once again, he felt inspired by this warrior.

Carefully, her fingers, which Katsushiro only now noticing to be more feminine now that he was paying attention, slid under her shirt to pull down another undershirt, which Katsushiro had carelessly pulled out of place with the first. It was another tight binding, meant to flatten her chest, made of a thick elastic-like cloth that only came down to her ribs. The outer shirt she carefully peeled off over her head.

Katsushiro blushed again. Kyuzo stretched her arms overhead, pulling carefully the very tight garment over her head, her young companion carefully keeping his eyes averted. For the several seconds her face was covered, pulling the shirt over her head, he, somewhat accidentally and partially deliberate, glanced quickly at the undeniably feminine physique.

"You were left here to tend to my injuries?" Kyuzo asked, and Katsushiro nodded.

Under normal circumstances, Kyuzo would have never let it happen. But after careful thought, she realized if she was not treated by Katsushiro, it would mean someone else would have to do it. And she had no wish to let her secret out to not one more person. And she wasn't going to be able to properly care for the damage to her back or torso; it would be impossible by herself.

"Very well." She approved, "Hurry up. Before the others come back."

Understanding immediately, Katsushiro was heartened, being that he no longer had to touch an unconscious woman. No matter how innocently or well-intended it was to care for her wounds, it wouldn't have sat well with him.

Moving to kneel behind her, he was temporarily speechless, in awe at the imprint of the nobuseri weapon upon her back, a violent welt running from the top of her left shoulder to below her waist, nearly to the hip. The flesh was dotted deep purple, blue, even spotted with red. The edges had already stained the pale skin yellow.

Almost as if he could feel the ache on his own back, he winced, and gingerly touched the swollen flesh with his fingertips, before he set his mouth in a determined line and resolved to take care.

With this motivation, Katsushiro swiftly cleaned and wrapped Kyuzo's torso. Any awkwardness he felt was apparently not reciprocated. The steely expression, as passive as ever, had remained planted on Kyuzo's steady face, business-like even.

Uncomfortable, Katsushiro watched as Kyuzo pulled her coat over her shoulders, temporarily ignoring the black undershirt.

"Kyuzo-dono," Katsushiro asked timidly, and Kyuzo turned to look at him. "If I may ask, why do you disguise your gender?"

"It's simpler." Was the cryptic answer he got, and he decided not to press further.

Kyuzo, all this time, was thinking to herself. She could not force Katsushiro to keep this a secret. Although she could threaten him, he had many more windows to let the information slip than she did to get him alone to kill him. But there was no way she would _ask_ him. The woman was too proud, and couldn't lower herself to begging for favors for a little boy at least ten, twelve years younger than her. And then what would she do if he refused?

Musing, she wondered if it were possible to slay the boy herself during a battle. Although there would be mourning from the others, there wouldn't quite be surprise at the young greenhorn falling prey to an enemy, overwhelmed in skill and number. If done well, no one should suspect a thing. Perhaps she could even use herself as a lure, trailing nobuseri behind her and when the numbers exceeded what Katsushiro could handle alone, she'd run off when he wasn't looking.

These thoughts were almost tempting to the warrior, but half-hearted at best, and yet her scowl deepened. Barely, she heard a stuttered apology from Katsushiro, who probably assumed he had provoked an injury somehow. Ignoring him, she couldn't prevent the sense of honor she held override her cunning, yet half-hearted ideas.

Katsushiro was somewhat a hindrance to the overall effort, she felt. But he had never done anything wrong to her. Despite his occasional unwanted praise or worshiping looks, any of which she easily brushed off, he had undeniably shown her more respect than she demanded of him. And even despite his naive idealism, he had what she felt to be the correct intentions.

No, she wouldn't kill him. It seemed she would have to wait and see if he spilled her secret.

Her train of thought was broken by Katsushiro's meek voice.

"Kyuzo-dono," he said quietly, and she glanced over his shoulder at the young man seated behind her. His face was sincere and still serious, and he looked her straight in the eyes. "I won't tell anyone."

Uncertain, she searched his face for lies. But he did not fidget or appear nervous as though he were.

"I promise." He affirmed. "I will not tell anyone you're a woman."

She nearly laughed. The boy's voice still _cracked_, for God's sake. And Kambei had brought him into a war?

But the woman smiled, and nodded. Katsushiro flushed slightly, a sweet adoring face, and he smiled back at this woman, his mentor.

They waited there. Although Katsushiro was assured of Kyuzo's safety, he had committed to staying there with the injured warrior until the others returned.

Eventually, the dimmed sound of far-off battling died down altogether. Some time later, they heard approaching the footsteps and voices of their comrades.

Sitting back up, the woman detected the approach before her nurse. Swiftly, Kyuzo pulled the tight black material back over her head, the extra shaping purpose of the course fabric immediately disguising her body back as a man, and then pulled her coat fully back on and around her body. Katsushiro watched, concerned; the tight and thick fabric was most likely not at all comfortable on the fresh wounds.

Seconds later, Kambei appeared in the doorway, followed by Shiroroji. The others seemed content to wait outside. The rambling was jumbled to them from in here, distant.

Instantly, Kambei took notice of the awake Kyuzo and the ever harsh expression on the otherwise plain face. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Is everyone alright?" Katsushiro questioned.

"Yes, we're fortunate to still have everyone with us." Kambei confirmed. He only spared enough attention to Katsushiro to answer him, but the main focus of his was the figure under the red drape.

"Kyuzo-dono, are you well enough to make it to the main part of the village for proper rest and later treatment?"

As if in defiance of what she perceived to be Kambei's lack of faith in her strength, the androgyne raised his slender body to stand, as postured and dignified as ever. Keeping her steady gaze directly in front of her, ignoring Kambei's concerned eyes, she stepped down from the wooden floor onto the dirt, and was stopped by her commander's comment.

"Either way, it seems you won't be fighting for a while." Kambei rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We'll see." Was the challenging response.

Katsushiro marveled silently at how effectively the woman hid her voice, and was curious as to how she quite did that.

The sun was still strong despite the time, and Kyuzo stepped into the line of light pouring from the doorway, an impressive shadow thrown out behind her. The slender frame stood still for only a second, and disappeared once she crossed the threshold.

Outside, there was clearly excitement, the other samurai seeming quite pleased with the sight of Kyuzo alive and breathing...and standing! And walking, even! Only hours ago they had feared for his life.

The teacher and student left inside stared at the door, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kambei faced Katsushiro, placing a large gloved hand on his shoulder and nodding. "Well done."

Giving his elder a respectful smile, Katsushiro nodded, acknowledging the praise and the underlying _thank you_.

* * *

When addressing Kyuzo, I'm freely swinging between his/her and he/she. I don't figure it'll cause any confusion, but if it does, let me know.

Is it just me or was this an incredibly awkward chapter? Poor Katsu. I'd be just as scared if I were him.

Oh yes, I called Katsushiro a 'nurse'. It was funny. Come on, imagine Katsu in a nurse's unif– nevermind. My imagination took itself too far.

Katsu-kun snuck a peek because...he's a teenage boy!

Hehe~ Kyu-neesan wore the world's first sports bra.


	3. Companionship

I don't know all the names of each type of nobuseri. No, it's true. Er...what an awkward confession. Should I know? I should know...

Kyu-neesan! More Ovaltine please!

Excuse me, I have no idea where that came from....does anyone remember those advertisements?

* * *

The days after the famous day of fighting, in which Kyuzo of all had been injured, were relatively tranquil. Perhaps the remaining bandits had carelessly thrown more soldiers than they could stand to lose at once, thinking with some certainty it would be the end of the peasant uprising. The resulting dent in their forces seemed to deter them, but Kambei had assured the hopeful villagers the rest would be back.

No one was entirely sure why, but Kyuzo refused treatment from anyone other than Katsushiro. It was causing some bewilderment; beforehand, Kambei had seemed the only person to catch Kyuzo's interest, and for purely violent reasons. No one else seemed worth the bother.

"What, Kyuzo's so special or something?" Kikuchiyo had complained before. "We're all _below_ him, are we?"

"It's not necessarily arrogance..." Heihachi tried to explain, thoughtfully nibbling the end of a blade of grass. "Some people just like to be by themselves, you know."

"There are also people who just like quiet." One corner of Shichiroji's mouth lifted in a smile. Kikuchiyo didn't catch the hint, and continued ranting. Heihachi caught Shichiroji's eye and they laughed to themselves.

Each day, when Katsushiro's guard shift ended deep into the afternoon, an hour before the sun set, he would dutifully come to Kyuzo in the house to re-bandage and watch the healing progress.

While there, no one was allowed in. Although his usual reaction to people was indifference or tolerance, it was quickly made known that Kyuzo could turn quite nasty when he wanted to. Even Kambei, who as leader rightfully wanted to check the injuries so as to imagine when Kyuzo would next be able to fight, was refused.

Katsushiro hadn't quite been up to outright denying Kambei, mumbling weakly and stumbling over his words, unable to look directly into Kambei's stern frown. However, Kyuzo seemed to have no problems with snarling and snapping to chase him away. In pain, becoming restless and then frustrated with the limitations the wounds placed on him, the blonde man's apathy had dissipated. Temporarily in its place was the countenance of a wild animal caught in a trap.

So for the time it took Katsushiro to tend to the wounds Kyuzo couldn't treat himself, absolutely everyone was thrown out.

What's more was the unusual precautions taken during treatment.

"Is there any particular reason they close the windows and cover the doorway?" Kirara was sewing a tear in Komachi's legging, sitting on the edge of the wooden floor in her home.

"Who knows." Heihachi bit into a rice ball. "It's kinda odd, if you ask me."

"Maybe he's particularly shy about being undressed around people." Gorobei suggested.

"No, he doesn't really seem the type. But one time I tried to go in to see if they needed more water to clean the wounds, and Katsushiro almost bit my head off." Heihachi received doubtful looks, and he held up his hand in a swear. "Really. And he wouldn't even let me in the door."

"Well." Gorobei rubbed his chin. "You never know. I mean, maybe they want...._privacy._"

Heihachi started choking on his rice. Kirara didn't catch the implication and looked innocently at the samurai, neither of whom offered her further details.

"But...." Heihachi seemed disinclined to accept the thought. "I don't know, isn't that...I mean, no judgement here....but isn't....er...."

The redhead didn't appear to know how exactly to phrase a question without making the suggestion clear to Kirara, which he didn't really want. Gorobei caught it, and nodded his head knowingly, adding, "Well, it's no real business of ours, unless it turns into a problem. Plus, I really wouldn't give it credit as likely."

"Got that right." Heihachi mumbled, clearing his throat. Taking another bite, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can't jump to conclusions. Maybe we should just leave it alone."

Looking up at the sun's position, Gorobei stood, assuming the time of his guard shift was coming soon. "Suppose that's all we can do."

* * *

Something about it troubled him, Kambei decided. Since the incident of Kyuzo's injury, it seemed Katsushiro and Kyuzo were _close._ It didn't seem quite the right word to describe it. The word seemed too affectionate for what he saw.

But they had seemed more companion-like, he thought as he strode through the village. It was mid-morning. The sky was a deep blue and the sun especially strong; it seemed to promise good weather for days to come.

The bond, as seen from the outside, seemed nearly unnatural. Kyuzo had absolutely no interest in socializing with anyone, and had remained carefully business-like with everyone. Acting on his own whims, yet never allowing anyone to come within arm's reach. He cooperated with others as necessary, his demand of solitude did not interfere or hinder their plans, yet was deliberate enough to send the clear message of a golden rule: _Do not approach for any personal reason._

For this person to openly seem to favor Katsushiro was puzzling. A thought flickered, that it was possible Kyuzo purposefully was giving such attention to Katsushiro to irritate Kambei.

Or maybe Kyuzo was one of those abnormally habitual people, and since Katsushiro was the first person to treat him for his wounds, he was the only one he wanted.

Perhaps he was thinking too deeply on it, was what came to his mind next.

This led him still to another thought anyway, that Kyuzo didn't want anyone else gazing at his wounds. Surely this proud warrior would rather keep his injuries a secret. Although standing and walking, he and the other samurai had taken note of the calculated movements; motion was limited for the warrior who depended on agility and speed. Maybe he felt it was dangerous to let on how bad his pain was.

Should this be the case, Kambei thought, he would need to take precaution. When he next had to formulate strategies, he now needed a plan to keep Kyuzo out of danger, while giving him a significant enough responsibility so not to damage the man's astounding pride.

_Nonetheless...._

Kambei slowed his pace, and walked very casually, taking several slow and deep breaths to calm himself. Once he had cleared his mind, he felt assured his presence would not alarm.

Striding leisurely, he took count of every step. He had planned his approach, his timing. It was a bold move that may well cost him his head. Yet he was a leader, and this was his responsibility.

As an experienced man, he was able to maintain his composure despite the nearness of his target. He focused on the sounds that gave him hints on placement, angle.

Luck needed to be on his side, in many senses.

And once he felt assured, his hand shot like a striking cobra, snatched the edge of drape, and stepped inside.

Instantly, his gaze fell upon Katsushiro, kneeling about two yards in front of him, and beyond him, part of Kyuzo's bare back.

In surprise, Katsushiro had let out a surprised yell, and was about to rise to meet the intruder when Kyuzo's hand snatched his arm and held him firmly in place.

Confused, Katsushiro didn't understand, and remained still until he realized that he was all that kept Kambei from seeing Kyuzo's bare torso. He then forced himself to relax, and under the disguise of simply sitting back down, repositioned to put himself more in the way between Kambei and Kyuzo.

Meanwhile, Kambei's strong eyes almost dared his self-proclaimed student not to move. Katsushiro held his ground against the man, and obeyed instead the vicelike grip on his arm.

"Get out." Kyuzo snarled.

"How are your injuries?" Kambei asked.

"Healing." Kyuzo grit his teeth. "Leave. Now."

Seeing he had failed, Kambei nodded. "I see. Then please excuse my intrusion."

Turning, he stepped back out of the house, and let the bamboo shade fall down behind him.

Katsushiro sighed deeply, the tense moment having worried him. Meanwhile, Kyuzo's fingers only tightened on his arm, leading him to gaze at the woman clutching his arm. Her face was tensed, preoccupied. She did not look at him, but stared coldly at the floor in front of her.

He realized that Kyuzo was now anxious. If Kambei had seen anything, he hadn't let on. Yet there was the possibility that their hard-kept secret was now passed to someone else.

More than that, Kyuzo was furious with herself; she had allowed Kambei to come so close without thinking to dress. She hadn't expected him to simply walk in. It had been careless. Knowing that foolish old man, she should have anticipated the move beforehand.

When Katsushiro treated the wound on her back, she took care to hold her shirt to her chest for modesty; the chances of Kambei seeing anything discriminating were slim, but his attempt infuriated her.

After several moments, Kyuzo's slender hand slid from Katsushiro's arm. Silently, he went back to the routine, and continued finishing his task.

"Kyuzo-dono," Katsushiro asked as he finished wrapping the last bandage, "Do you think he knows now?"

"No." Kyuzo looked over at him, standing to dress, and in turn questioned, "Your family...all samurai?"

"Oh." Katsushiro flushed, eyes elsewhere as Kyuzo clasped her red coat closed."No. My grandfather was. My mother was a tailor."

"Your father?"

The young man visibly tensed, and awkwardly admitted, "He had been a samurai, but he left shortly after I was born. He wanted to avoid fighting in the War."

Kyuzo stood as aristocratic as ever, her presence seeming to tower over the inexperienced youth. She noted his disheartened shoulders, and placed her hand on his head. Curious, the boy glanced up at the woman, like a kitten to his mother.

"There's no shame to you." Kyuzo told him, and without another word, walked out of the house on her long legs, the coat drifting gently around her ankles, disappearing around the corner and out of Katsushiro's sight.

* * *

Kambei-sama! Don't walk in without permission, especially if you know they'll be undressed! That was horribly rude....but he doesn't know. I doubt he'd walk in if he knew Kyuzo was a woman....or maybe he would....do we ever know what he's thinking?

Gorobei has a slightly dirty mind. You almost killed Heihachi, you know...

There's no female Kyu/Katsu pairing even on the most distant horizon. Simply put, Katsu isn't enough man to handle a woman like Kyuzo ;)

Kyuzo is actually showing some care for him. After all, Kyuzo isn't a _heartless_ person...and I figure that Katsu's relationships, i.e. with Kirara, with Kambei, and even Kyuzo actually, are all so one-sided for most of the series. I want someone to be nice to him for once, haha.

Kind of a short chapter, but the next one is long, and makes up for it.


	4. Humiliation

In all honesty, I didn't think this story was going to go as long...as of today, I was writing chapter 8. _EIGHT!...yeah, I know!!_...so I might as well throw up another chapter.

* * *

"Katsushiro..."

The young man, having been idly sitting on a branch, glanced over to Kirara. She approached him shyly. Her normal confidence somewhat dwindled, and she seemed uncertain, a hand protectively to her chest.

Letting no hint of this observation show, Katsushiro respectfully leapt nimbly down from the tree he had been sitting in. The newborn leaves matched his eyes, and like them, youth still blazed in them.

"Yes, Lady Kirara?" He stood straight, and the height difference between them was emphasized with Kirara's awkwardness.

"How is Kyuzo-dono doing?" Kirara's strong nature seemed to override her shyness, for she kept her own determined eyes on his face.

"He's healing quite well." Katsushiro reported. "Although the injury was pretty severe, Kyuzo-dono is making a quick recovery. He should be ready to fight soon."

"I see."

Courage failing her, her eyes dropped and her hands fell at her sides. Nervously, she brought them together, fingers playing with each other.

After a long pause, Katsushiro shifted his feet, and muttered, "Was there something else?"

"Oh." Kirara gathered her nerve. "I was wondering...why is it that you and Kyuzo won't allow anyone inside while you're redressing his wounds?"

Katsushiro swallowed hard. He hadn't thought of a plausible excuse. Playing dumb would shut the door for a convincing reason, because if it was a solid excuse, he would know why it had to be done.

"Well..." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Gazing up at the branches above him, he tried to appear nonchalant. While thinking, he focused how he appeared to her, as if he was contemplating if it was worth the bother to divulge her. It was a stall, and one he hoped would work, as he felt her questioning eyes on him.

"It's just that..."

"What is it?" She half-demanded, her tone suddenly becoming steely.

Seeing a window for more time, Katsushiro looked back at her. "You never liked Kyuzo-dono at all, did you?"

"No." She admitted. "I won't say I'm fond of him. But he's proven capable."

"So why do you ask?" Katsushiro realized too little too late he was provoking her, and it was a bad strategy for stalling. "Would you still be asking if it were anyone else?"

Instantly, Kirara's defenses were up, and she retorted, "That's not what this is about. I was asking out of concern."

"Maybe at first." Katsushiro's temper was beginning to flare as well, and he replied, "But I told you he was doing fine. Now you're asking about something else entirely."

Frowning, Kirara looked slightly disbelieving of him. "Perhaps I don't trust him as fully as the others. But I trust _you_ and that's why I'm asking you, why are you two being so secretive about something that doesn't need to be?"

And so they had come back to the topic Katsushiro was trying to avoid. Lamely, he attempted, "Why don't you ask him?"

Somewhat incredulous, Kirara's voice thickened. "I just told you! I trust _you_ more than _him._"

A tense moment filled the air between them. Katsushiro's cheeks grew hot, as he realized he was about to send Kirara to tears. Silently, he felt ashamed of himself. Again, he'd been clumsy, and he'd upset her. It hurt him, and his expression softened, melted under her emotional stare.

Caught, he simply told her with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Lady Kirara. It's simply not my place to tell."

Another long moment drifted heavily over them.

Sedated with Katsushiro's relaxed demeanor, Kirara finally nodded. "I understand. Excuse me for intruding. It wasn't my place."

"N-no, it's fine." Warmth came over Katsushiro's face for an entirely different reason. "Please, don't think about it. Forgive me for losing my temper like that."

Offering a friendly smile, Kirara's face brightened. "I as well."

Katsushiro was now the one who avoided her eyes, his head turned elsewhere, as though searching the horizon for a signal. Peeking, his eyes caught hers, and both teenagers flinched, both immediately finding other things to look at that were, at the moment, infinitely more interesting.

"Well..." Kirara turned, her mane of hair falling freely over petite shoulders, hunched and drawn close to her, "I had better go begin preparing dinner."

"Oh....right...." Katsushiro watched her leave, then sighed, kicking a pebble.

"AH, young love!"

Gorobei's booming voice shocked Katsushiro and he jumped. "G-Gorobei-dono, what are you-"

Chuckling, Gorobei cut him off. "She's a lovely girl, Katsushiro. I'd say you had good taste."

Blushing, Katsushiro indignantly replied, "It's nothing _like that_. What are you doing here?"

"Relieving you of your shift." Gorobei clapped Katsushiro on the shoulder. Maybe he had put more power into it than he meant to, for it sent Katsushiro stumbling forward.

Still feeling slighted, Katsushiro began to saunter off before Gorobei said from behind, "Jealousy is a difficult emotion to handle."

"What? I'm not jealous." Katsushiro's brow furrowed.

"I didn't say you were...." Gorobei smiled knowingly, and Katsushiro looked at him quizzically before making his way back towards the village.

* * *

Having checked the sun's position for timing, Kyuzo believed Katsushiro was about finished with his duty, and would be heading back soon.

This would likely be the last time Katsushiro and she would go through this ritual. Although the large and troublesome bruise still stained her back, it had healed just enough that it didn't need daily re-bandaging. From here on, she felt she could take care of it herself.

Yet it still proved to be a problem. Her movements were limited, and the ache was persistent, throbbing with excessive exercise.

Kneeling on the mat on the hard wooden floor, Kyuzo patiently waited.

When she heard someone coming near, she assumed it was Katsushiro. However, she quickly distinguished the footsteps from someone far too large to be the young one, and she frowned. When Kambei walked through the door instead, her scowl only deepened.

"Katsushiro won't be coming for a while." Kambei said bluntly at her sour reaction, and Kyuzo instantly grew suspicious.

Keeping his eyes trained on Kyuzo's face, Kambei told him, "I instructed Shichiroji to go over some possible strategies with him."

Mutely, Kyuzo absorbed the information, mind already working. Her instincts bristled. She narrowed her eyes in that famous glare, promising fury and still remaining coldly detached.

Stepping closer, Kambei was keenly aware of Kyuzo's discomfort, and took it into account. Pulling Kyuzo into a confrontation was similar to getting ready to wrestle a viper. And he supposed that in a way, he was doing just that.

Despite the healing, she still preferred for the time being to keep her swords in hand as opposed to keeping the weight strapped tightly against her back. At the moment, they lay at her side on the floor. And so she had no real way of anticipating that Kambei would throw his own sword at her, still in its case. The impressive weapon clashed with her own and both sheaths clattered away, skidding across the floor.

Bewildered, Kyuzo watched with alarm as her swords and Kambei's skipped out of her reach. In swordplay, she felt confident, but she did not want a purely physical confrontation with him. Yet, that seemed precisely what he was preparing to do.

About to risk the lunge across the floor for her swords, Kyuzo's eyes widened when she realized Kambei had bounded over in the split second she had spared to watch her swords run painfully far.

Panicked for once, she turned with the purpose of risking a grab for her weapon, but was sabotaged, as Kambei snatched her wrists and threw her onto her back. The collision of the wooden floor with her back and her injury forced the breath to leave her lungs in the effort to quell a cry of pain.

Instantly, she began struggling against him, and Kambei settled his weight onto his legs, halfway above his knees, in order to severe any leverage, or possibility those powerful muscles would break the slender warrior free. He found himself overwhelming the younger man easier than he had expected. Despite the injuries, Kambei had predicted a much more violent struggle against him than he was experiencing.

Realizing time was running out, Kyuzo managed to overcome Kambei for an instant to roll over to her side; throwing her arm out, she had her eyes on her swords. Her hands gripped the floor, positioned to pull her way across the floor, ready to crawl if she had to. She simultaneously tried to wriggle out from under Kambei, the leverage on her side better to free her legs.

It proved futile, for all Kambei had to do was grasp her wrists again. Infuriating to her, the older man was able to completely counter her weight, freely repositioning her to force her back flat on the floor again.

"Kyuzo, calm yourself for a moment."

Nearly hissing with rage, Kyuzo strained to calm himself, already panting with wasted effort, when he finally seemed human again.

"I apologize, but I need to check your injuries." Kambei told him honestly. "It isn't enough that you and Katsushiro simply report progress. For all I know you could be in a lot worse shape than we suspect, and if we unknowingly send you into battle that you aren't prepared for, you'd die."

Gritting her teeth, Kyuzo felt anger well up inside her anew. She _couldn't_ allow him to check her injuries. "I wouldn't die."

Kambei's face softened. The authoritative tone dropped, becoming lower and softer, as if a confession. "You would be a difficult loss."

Stunned momentarily, Kyuzo lost any chance of escape when Kambei lifted his hand away to capture both wrists in one large hand.

Desperate, Kyuzo began retaliating in any way she could. For her, this was nearly a matter of survival.

Thrashing beneath him, she strained muscles, fought ardently against his hand binding her wrists to the floor, and the hand fumbling to find the clasp on her coat through her wild movements.

"Kyuzo-dono, please forgive me for this." Kambei muttered, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. The blonde fought to a degree that surprised him, and he added, "If you keep this up you'll irritate your injuries, you'll hurt yourself."

This didn't seem to bother him, and Kambei realized that since his discovery of a weaker opponent than he had thought, he had underestimate how difficult it would actually be to subdue Kyuzo. Then again, he thought with a secretive grin, he should have known better. But the closer he got to his goal of inspecting Kyuzo's injuries, the more viciously the man fought.

Although she would never admit it, Kyuzo was on the border of becoming terrified. She had never been forcibly dominated by a man. She had never been pinned to the floor, and what scared her most was that she was becoming frantic at all.

After a time, Kambei felt that at this rate, he would tire out before Kyuzo gave in, and was almost relieved when the coat's buckle clicked open. This heralded even more fury from Kyuzo, who was tossing and turning with force Kambei would have never expected. However, the old ronin was determined, for if he failed at this moment, he was sure he would never get the chance again, and this had to be settled before Katsushiro walked in. He had hinted at Shichiroji to be as thorough in his explanations as possible, but he wasn't sure how long it would actually take.

Finally, managing to throw open the coat, he found it easier to simply yank the shirt up.

What greeted him was enough to send him into silence. Mistakenly, he eased his grip in his shock, and one arm wriggled free, meaning a fierce punch in his face that forced him back.

Rubbing his already throbbing jaw, Kambei stared at the distinctly feminine torso, and was able to make out the shape of a woman's chest through the fabric.

Knowing the damage was done, Kyuzo's shoulders heaved and slumped with desperate gasps of air, propped up on her elbows. Knowing the struggle was over and that she had lost, she allowed herself some time to catch her breath. Then, defiant, she stood up, and pulled the body suit back down.

Original purpose forgotten, Kambei felt the need to confirm.

"Kyuzo-dono....you're...a woman...."

Receiving the most vicious glare he could ever remember being on Kyuzo's face, he now felt confident that he was indeed looking upon a woman.

Coat still falling open, she did not answer him, and his eyes roamed downward. The shirt was indeed thick, but was still not meant to be armor and was still fairly thin; through it, her body shape was distinguishable. It was well-disguised, but now that he had seen her bare torso, he could make out the genuine shape of the woman beneath the fabric; the contour formed by her ribs, the narrow waist, the rounded hips.

Although he had more questions to ask, Kambei settled for, "I see. Now things are beginning to make sense."

Seething, Kyuzo now closed her red coat, and strode indignantly to the other corner to retrieve her twin swords, strapping the customized sheath to her back. Giving no further hints to her rage, her shame, and her physical agony, Kyuzo ignored Kambei and strode past him into the still bright day.

Immediately, she headed for the forest, wanting solitude. She ignored anything and everything around her.

Heihachi, who had been aimlessly wandering, having nothing to do for the time being, was caught off guard by Kyuzo's obvious fluster. He had never seen the man so emotional, or so openly livid. "Woah, Kyuzo-dono, is something wrong--"

Without even giving him a stare for a response, Kyuzo went on past him, much to the shortest samurai's puzzlement. Sure, Kyuzo wasn't the social type, but he had never been that blatantly rejecting. Usually there was at least some sort of acknowledgment.

Pursing his lips, Heihachi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. _Something_ had definitely been funny about Kyuzo lately, and he supposed he should just leave it.

Meanwhile, Kyuzo ran into another one of the samurai just as she entered the path into the forest.

"Kyuzo-dono!" Katsushiro panted, and Kyuzo halted as he came near. "I'm sorry I'm late. Shichiroji-dono stopped me, and had to show me these plans--"

"Don't worry about it." Kyuzo brushed past him, and left Katsushiro behind in wonder as she prepared an escape deep into the forest.

* * *

Kambei!! That's even worse than the last chapter! Kyuzo, right now, is thinking, FML. (FYL indeed, Kyuzo.)

I thought this sort of move was a little extreme, even for Kambei, but I felt it initiated some physical tension between them. Obviously, the imagery is at least a little sexual, and at the same time let on a little to Kambei's care for Kyuzo...and, after all, he had to find out somehow.

I wonder if I could get through one chapter without Heihachi? Ahhh probably not :3

Kirara's jeaaaalloouuuss. I know there are a lot of people who aren't exactly fond of her, but besides my bit of a personal grudge with her treatment of Katsu, I don't have much against her. But I'm loyal to KatsuxKirara. Obviously, she's not jealous of any sort of romantic implication between Kyuzo and Katsu, but I think it's more the time and attention Katsu's spending on Kyuzo.


	5. Haze

I'm sorry, Kyuzo. People keep staring at your belly :(

* * *

Although his face was passive, Shichiroji personally remained unsettled. He was getting the feeling that something was going on. Something, somewhere, had changed, and when he thought back, he felt he could trace the origin to Kyuzo's injury.

The sudden alliance between Kyuzo and Katsushiro had surprised him, but he hadn't dwelled on it. In his opinion, if Kyuzo decided he was fond of Katsushiro for whatever purpose, it was up to him, and in the meantime, that inexperienced kid would learn some things from an experienced samurai.

Yet he could sense a ripple effect. He could see Kirara becoming especially quiet, making herself scarce recently. Kambei, his long time 'mate', was troubled as well. And with their leader preoccupied, everyone else was somewhat unsettled.

When Kambei had come to him and instructed him to go over the rough draft of their next strategy with Katsushiro, Shichiroji hadn't missed the meaning. He hadn't protested, and written it off as Kambei wanting his 'student' to learn something. But the more he thought about it carefully, the less likely that scenario seemed.

Despite his suspicions, he had pulled over a somewhat reluctant Katsushiro to go over their plans for at least twenty minutes, catching him on his way back from guard duty in his forest.

When he finally dismissed the young man, Shichiroji had watched Katsushiro leave with purpose, too quickly to have been casual. And he let it go with a shrug. If he wasn't directly involved, it was none of his business.

Hearing someone come near, he looked up to Heihachi wandering by. Noting his puzzled expression, he called, "Heihachi-dono."

Casually, Heihachi came over. "Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

Heihachi scratched the back of his head and settled his other hand on his hip. "I don't know. But a few minutes ago, I was walking in the village when Kyuzo-dono passed by...."

He trailed off, as if unsure if he should continue, and Shichiroji prompted him with a nod.

"Well...he looked mad."

Chuckling, Shichiroji waved his hand. "Kyuzo-dono always looks angry."

But he knew if it was all as normal, Heihachi wouldn't be thinking about it, and indeed, Heihachi insisted, "No, I mean, really mad. _Really_ mad."

"That so?"

Nodding, Heihachi crossed his arms. "I tried to ask him, but he completely ignored me. He looked like someone stuck a beetle in his rice. _That's_ how mad."

It was always rice with Heihachi. Shichiroji resisted a smile and focused instead on what he had just been told. "Well, I had to keep Katsushiro-kun here for a while, and he might have been late checking Kyuzo-dono's wounds."

Heihachi tilted his head. "Yeah, I passed Katsu-kun too on the way here. He looked pretty flustered."

"So what's the mystery then?" Shichiroji shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't we just figure it?"

Skeptically, Heihachi muttered, "I'm not convinced. Kyuzo-dono wouldn't get so angry over something like that."

".....He was that berserk?"

"That's what I'm saying." Heihachi frowned. "Shichiroji-dono, something's up lately."

"Hmm...."

* * *

Deep in the forest, Kyuzo hardly cared for once about making noise. Leaves crackled and twigs snapped under her boots and angry footsteps. A while ago, she had left the path and was making her way farther and farther from the village.

Irritated, she swiped at a vine hanging in her face. The poor thing snapped off in her enraged hand, and she dropped it as she went.

She could not remember the last time she had felt so humiliated. Caught and stripped on a floor!

She couldn't even remember the last time she had been bested at anything. It had been a very long time since anyone had clearly dominated her, and she was taking the defeat to heart.

Logically, she acknowledged the chance of her being able to completely overpower Kambei in pure strength was very slim. However, she did not allow herself the luxury of this rationale, and disregarded it as an excuse. She had already been aware there was a physical disadvantage between her and the other samurai, and still she allowed something like this to happen.

Realizing herself to have let her tantrum run far too long, she paused, looking around. Selecting a tree, she quickly leapt onto a lower branch, and gratefully removed the swords from her back. Hanging the sheath by the strap at a smaller branch just above her, but carefully in arms length, she sat back against the tree. Gingerly, she shifted her position to irritate her back less.

Breathing slowly and deeply, Kyuzo regained her cold composure after several minutes. Inwardly, she was still burning with fury, but at least now she was under control.

Sighing deeply, she now calmly went over the situation. Kambei now knew that she was a woman. He had seemed surprised, but not angry, and she couldn't think of a reason Katsushiro would be diciplined for keeping it secret. Honorable as Kyuzo was, she also recognized that the boy had gone out of his way for her, and opposed Kambei, whom she knew he revered. If anyone tried to persecute him, she'd personally see to it that nothing fell on him. After all, he had been under the word of an experienced warrior much older than him; he could go against her as much as he could any of the others.

Kambei had no reason to keep her secret. As when Katsushiro had discovered her gender, it was a choice whether or not he would refrain telling anyone. And as in that situation, she would never _ask_ for the favor. If anything, she would have sooner asked Katsushiro than Kambei.

She had never forgotten her pledge to kill Kambei, but it had faded from the forefront of her mind amid the fighting. Now, the promise seared its way into her thoughts, threatening to scar its way onto her brain until her mission was fulfilled. The urge to kill him was stronger than ever, her resolution steeled.

Impatiently, she snatched a falling leaf from the air and began to tear it to pieces between her fingertips. These hands were calloused and hardened, but not from sewing, cooking, or cleaning. They were not accustomed for such delicate work, and they never had been. They were for swords and for killing.

Dropping the pile of ripped leaf from her hands, she watched them flutter down to the ground below.

She would, once again, simply have to wait and see.

* * *

On the morning of the next day, Kirara carefully stacked the bowls used for breakfast, to be washed later. Komachi, beside her, yawned and rubbed her eye sleepily. Soon enough, however, she wandered out to find Okara, most likely to fish or play in the fields.

Kirara watched her sister leave, and then questioned, "Kambei-dono, have you seen Kyuzo-dono today or last night?"

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Usually he'll come by for dinner after everyone else has eaten." Kirara set the pile of dishes down by the floor and kneeled. "Last night, he didn't come, and I haven't seen him this morning either. Could his wounds be bothering him that much?"

"Kyuzo-dono is....strange." Kambei said, more to himself than Kirara, and frowned. "And no one else saw him come for food?"

Kirara shook her head, concerned. She watched the man as he stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger, thinking. He was not facing her, but instead looking into the distance. The priestess bit her lip, and cautiously asked, "Is it possible he..left?"

"No, I don't think Kyuzo-dono has really gone anywhere." Kambei assured her. "But this does cause a bit of a problem."

"What should we do?" Kirara sought guidance. She did not know how to handle samurai, that she would admit; she hadn't officially 'hired' Kyuzo herself, and even if she had, she wasn't sure she couldn't tell Kyuzo to do anything.

"If Kyuzo-dono doesn't want to be found, he won't be. There's no point in looking for him." Kambei rose. "It'll be a waste of time. But he isn't careless or irresponsible, and hasn't forgotten his mission here. When he wants to come back, he will."

* * *

For two, nearly three hours, Kambei roamed from each samurai's post. He was pleased with the result of Heihachi's preparations, went over in detail possible strategies with Shichiroji. To make up for Kyuzo's absence, he placed the idle Katsushiro as temporary replacement for teaching the villagers archery; he was more than eager to be relieved of guard duty for at least the one day.

Now by himself, Kambei ran his fingers over the sizable bruise on his jaw. Luckily it was beneath his chin, and thus wouldn't be seen unless one was paying close attention. He had examined it in a mirror when alone. It was dark purple; along the top was the outline of the knuckles of Kyuzo's index and middle fingers. Since yesterday the immediate swelling had faded; but it still was sore.

Kambei was at a loss as to what to do about her. He struggled to think of her the same way. But somehow, the image he now had of her didn't completely fit the frame of what he had seen before.

Normally, he would have resented the idea of throwing a woman into battle, and yet, Kyuzo had proved that she was more than capable of handling herself. He had to admit that he had rarely questioned the well-being of the warrior. He realized that Kyuzo had likely made the decision to hide her gender into order to prevent any 'special consideration'. Kambei didn't know how far back Kyuzo's disguise went. During the war, it would have served to prevent discrimination. Most commanders would not have accepted a woman into their ranks. He also supposed that it also kept her from being raped, not only by the enemy, but by her own allies.

But even after the fighting was over, Kyuzo had chosen to keep her mask on. To obtain work?

With a smile, Kambei could understand why. Being a samurai was natural to Kyuzo; he couldn't see the warrior woman as being anything else.

And, despite what he had instructed of Kirara, Kambei followed his steps down the path and into the forest.

* * *

Alright, I'll admit, this is kind of a filler chapter. But it sets up for the next part. Cause, after all, what business does Kambei have with the forest? ;]

The next chapter is about Kyuzo's history and past. A side-track, but hopefully you can find it interesting....:)


	6. Rise

For a little, I was thinking about doing a second, more in-depth part to this chapter detailing Kyuzo's time in the war. But...I decided, nevermind. No one really wants to read that. Everyone wants to see Kambei and Kyuzo, right? Right. Better just leave it to the one chapter and move on.

So the story resumes next chapter.  
Enjoy~

* * *

For Kyuzo, it had always been a matter of pride, dignity, and honor. Although born into one of the more well-known samurai families, she had spent much of her childhood carefully watched by her parents. They were delighted with her 'charming' tomboyishness, and pleased with the innate strength they could sense in their daughter, a type of inborn durability not many people had.

As years crept by slowly for the girl, who watched her older brother with interest as he trained with his sword, she inevitably grew bored, then restless. Her name meant nothing to her. She didn't care if her face got scratched, her clothes dirty, her nails broken. Instead, she was more occupied with the fascinating swords kept out of her reach.

Amused at his daughter, the father scheduled for a master to begin instruction for the preteen. Thinking she could lose interest once she got a taste of the samurai path their family's sons had taken for generations, he found a respectable sensei for her.

Unexpectedly, several months passed, and his daughter was anything but discouraged, instead becoming intensely concentrated on her lessons. They were, he noted, the only ones she was remotely interested in.

His son, five years older than his only daughter, was a formidable fighter. However, in private, the old man admitted to his wife there was a certain talent in their girl that was not present in their son.

Not wishing to upset her, he allowed her to continue to hone her rapidly developing skills without much comment. Gradually he allowed her to skip instruction on the socially mandated lessons for a girl of noble status.

At thirteen years old, she could not cook, arrange flowers, tie an _obi_, or formally serve tea. She could cook little, she could barely sew. But she could use a sword. Although young, she was nearly as tall as her brother, who was, as her father insisted, perhaps a little short for a man of 18.

He could not predict that one day she would disappear. Grieving, his wife blamed him for his encouraging her antics, inspiring strange ideas in her already strange daughter's mind. Never could he really be sure. And somehow he didn't worry for his girl. Despite that he missed her, instinct told him she didn't need him.

Then as news of her sword instructor's disappearance came, he came to an entirely different conclusion; that his daughter had eloped with the samurai.

Enraged, this theory was dashed several days later as the instructor's body was found in the canal that ran through the city.

From then, he had imagined his daughter either escaping in grief at her instructor's death, or abducted by the man's unknown assailant.

Whether out of divine mercy or divine cruelty, he never found out the truth.

* * *

She had heard the rumors as she left the city. Apparently her family was in an uproar, as her father hunted for days for both her and her instructor's killer, at which her first smile of icy cruelty came to her lips. Those people were one in the same.

To disguise herself decently enough to smuggle out of the city, she cut her hair, wore gloves to hide her still shamefully soft noble's hands, and shed her clothes for a simple, badge dress. The clothing was really an oversized shirt from her companion, and a pair of his pants, cut to the length of her knees. The only thing of hers she kept were her shoes.

As she walked next to him, this man who was to properly teach her, she did not look back. Not once did she thoughtfully glance over her shoulder, or look around at her home city with nostalgia.

Out of the corner of his eye, the man watched, impressed. "Are you sure about this?"

Without bothering to look at him, she mumbled, her low but still feminine voice doing nothing for her disguise as a young man, "Yes. I'm bored."

"Bored?" He echoed, musing more than questioning.

This was the truth, and she didn't bother to reassert her answer. She was bored. Of her privileged instruction, of her luxurious lifestyle, of her plentiful food and unnecessarily polite servants. She didn't need coddling, despised it. If they were a warrior family, why were they living with such wealth?

She was done with this.

* * *

For several weeks after that, the two focused on travel. The girl seemed determined to put as much space between her home and herself as possible, and her instructor only shrugged his shoulders compliantly when she asked they go further. It mattered little to him.

Meanwhile, he took time to train her. Along with instruction on swordplay, he taught her practical skills along the way; how to tell time by the sun's positioning, how to track animals for food and find plants to eat. In the cities they stopped at, he showed her gambling.

The man was an experienced samurai, who had fought valiantly in several battles. Not young, but not quite old, he had enough stamina in him to take in the young woman burning with energy and untapped potential. Under him, her skills flourished. Experimentally, he instructed her once on use of two swords, a style unique to him and mastered by few other.

He was both delighted and impressed to watch her natural talent at the technique. With a proud smile, he remarked that she was born to hold a sword in her hands, and so neither could be neglected. It only made sense both would hold a blade.

For four years this pattern continued. She had grown into a near professional, had turned his style of twin swords into an art form all by itself. Where he had used the swords for extraordinary attack and defense power, she took it upon herself to refine it. Her natural speed and agility, coupled with the proper instruction and innate talent, had brewed to a potent combination.

At seventeen years old, she was not a great beauty. There was a sort of attractiveness about her, but nothing distinguishing her face as more fair than any other girl's. She was not masculine looking, yet just enough so that simply seemed a young man with a slightly feminine face, if one took time to look.

Her female form did not boast large hips or breasts. Her bare physique would reveal uniquely feminine curves, unmistakably woman dips and waves in her long and slender frame. Yet she kept herself completely covered at all times, and increasingly was being mistaken for a young man. Her master noticed that over time, she ceased to correct them.

Although not beautiful at first sight, there was a certain sort of air about her, of nobility that didn't come from her name, which she discarded instantly that night four years ago, but of the intense spirit that dwelled within her.

It was this incredible and regal sense about her, this aura of honor and grandeur nestled and waiting in the young woman that caused his fall. Having watched her develop from a girl into a young woman, with the fierce heart and far-seeing eyes, the man knew that never once had he regretted taking her along with him that fateful night in that city far, far away.

One night, he sat with her at a fire they made, in a grassland far from anyone or anything. The fire crackled gently, the red light overpowering the white illumination of the full moon directly overhead.

She watched it, absentmindedly cleaning her swords. Nearby, her master stared at her instead, faced with the unfortunate, wonderful truth, that he had fallen in love with his student.

It took some time for her to realize his gaze was on her. When she finally put down her treasured swords and gave him a questioning look, he took it as a cue. The girl did not think anything of it as he made his way over, and although surprised, did not resist when his hands came to her face and drew her lips to his mouth.

Perhaps subconsciously she had seen it coming. She wasn't sure whether or not she cared. As far as she thought at that moment, it was time for repayment.

And so she did not protest when he guided her from the rock upon which she sat onto the earth, and watched as he threw the enormous cloak he always wore flat onto the ground and lay her upon it. Her face did not change, did not watch or care, as he wordlessly pulled at her clothes, and then his.

* * *

Kyuzo continued to travel with him for some time after that. Some nights he sought her, and she barely cared. As far as she was concerned, there was no shame in occasionally giving her body to her master. The woman decided that it was for his own comfort, and was simply using what he had at hand to satisfy his needs. There had been times before where he had left her alone for a night for the company of a woman, and she concluded that it was only a matter of her coming to age.

However, the stoic young woman dutifully rose after every time to swiftly dress and take leave of her master. She missed the meaningful looks he passed to her, especially the more emotional ones he only dared to give her back.

After all, she had no interest in romance, and had decided she was only paying back all that she owed the man who had been more or less her guardian for years.

It was another two years later when the Great War began to brew. Instantly Kyuzo's interest was peaked at the rumors and stories. She was intrigued at the rapid recruitment of vast numbers of samurai.

Her master watched her marvel at the increasing news about the buildup that would result in what people predicted to be the most vicious war anyone could remember. He sighed to himself, hid his troubles in his eyes and did not look at his student. The ageing man did not expect to enlist in the war, had no interest in it anymore. But he could see his beloved student was becoming enthralled with the idea of war. The master ronin abhorred the idea of sending her into war.

Yet he could tell what would satisfy her. He knew her well enough to know she could not stay away, and that she was born for battle; and after all, what had he been teaching her for?

So, painfully, one night, he embraced her for the last time, "If war is what you want, I will hold onto you no longer."

She had gazed up at him, with an almost endearing look, her eyes questioning and yet eager. He nodded with finality and let the slender body slip from his arms.

"Tomorrow, we will go to a recruitment center. I will tell them you are my child, going in my place."

She only nodded in agreement, certainty returning to his eyes.

"Do not take your female name with you." He told her, "For battle, you will have a new one. Live as a male, for the sake of your own safety and glory."

Again, she nodded.

The girl had never been very verbal, and he went over with her the various ways to hide her gender. She was able to force her voice into a low pitch; he wrapped some cloth around her to conceal her breasts and flatten out the sides of her waist.

Finally, he walked over to the rock upon which he had been drying his cloak, which he had thoroughly washed in the river that afternoon, by which they were spending the night. Assured it was both clean and dry, he draped the blood red cloth around her shoulders. The girl gave him an astounded look, her mouth falling open as he fastened the clip around her neck.

"You will take this with you."

True to his word, the next day the two walked the two miles back into the city, and she recruited with the name _Kyuzo,_ attached to her master's family name.

After that, they made their final journey together, to the base where she was to be stationed and await assignment and order.

The ship was enormous, both stopping to gaze at the impressive machine. Around them, floods of samurai walked past them. The day had been cloudy, and against the dark gray sky the aircraft was foreboding, causing renewed worry in the older warrior, but he shook it off.

It suddenly began to rain, though none of the hardened samurai around them cared. Neither did they.

Turning to her, he betrayed himself and embraced her one last time, tightly, around her shoulders, pressing her young face to his chest. He was almost sure he was suffocating her, and was also certain of odd looks they were attracting, but did not care.

Releasing her he patted her on the head, and looked at her with detachment, saying simply, "You have been a good student. Die, and I will regret having ever taking you away from your home."

In return he received a confident smile.

With that, she pulled the crimson cloak tighter around her shoulders, and bowed to him before turning and striding away.

He watched, but soon lost her among the sea of men, most of which were taller than her. Only one more time did he see her as she walked up the steps, the red cloak and blonde hair standing out among the darker hues of her soon to be comrades.

For as long as he could, he kept her in sight, until someone bumped into him. Startled, his eye caught bright orange hair as the culprit leaned down to retrieve the compass that had fallen from his pack.

"Oh, sorry about that...." He gazed into a face possibly even younger than his student, but not nearly as hardened. If he was judging based purely on appearance, he wouldn't have sent this young boy into battle.

"Thank you." He said, feeling drained as he took his compass from the gloved hand, and the young man peered into his face.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda...."

The man shook his head sadly. "I just sent the finest student I ever had to his death."

Sympathetically, the young man rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry to hear that....but....it _is_ war....and you never know, he could make it back."

Looking one last time at the gaping doors, he could see that Kyuzo's figure had already disappeared.

The young man bade him farewell and good luck, and the old man returned the sentiment before turning to leave. He dared not hope she would one day seek him out to return to his side. Assuming that she would forget him if she lived on, it would been kind for him to know the red cloak would be damaged in battle, its remains eventually to be tailored into a properly fitting coat. It would give her enemies nightmares, her comrades hope, was to be worn for all her days.

Even if he were to know that, it would matter little.

Live or die, he would never see the girl again.

* * *

The idea of an 'old man' falling in love with a 'young maiden' is from a Noh play called "Koi no Omoni", "The Heavy Burden of Love"....no, I actually didn't know that myself. Hoshino mentions it in vol. 2 of _D. Gray Man,_ which he says he based that particular story loosely on.

But I liked the idea myself...originally Kyuzo's master wasn't in love with her when I planned this chapter. However, I felt the addition to this element gave both a bittersweet feel that seems to exist in every samurai tale, and also gave some hint of how far Kyuzo alienated the 'female' part of herself, that she was completely unaware of the love he had for her.

I did not think I would have one chapter without Heihachi–oh wait. I _did!_ Hahaaa~

...It was completely unnecessary. I only stuck Heihachi in there for the sake of keeping up with having him present in every chapter. Nonetheless, I think he helped add that little touch at the end.

The name _Kanon_ means, according to , _ka_ for "flower", and _non_ for "sound."For some reason I really like it, and not just because of Kanon from An Café. Lol. I swear. It has nothing to do with him. I felt that it was a feminine name, but still had some strength behind it. Also...it's ironic, isn't it?


	7. The Game Begins

No joke, I'm annoyed..I don't think FFN kept a lot of my corrections when I posted the chapters. Yesterday I was reading straight through the chapters I published so far...and there were some mistakes I KNOW I would have caught, and even some I remember correcting. So...what's going on, FFN!?

So..forgive those embarrassing mistakes .__.

Oh, also, I made the clumsy mistake myself of leaving the explanation for Kyuzo's 'name' in the notes of the last chapter. Originally the name was revealed in that chapter, but I switched it to this one, and forgot to move that...ergh...I ruined it myself....  
Um. Live and learn? Sorry about that...

* * *

Kyuzo hadn't quite meant to fall asleep, yet that was exactly what she did. It seemed somewhat ludicrous to her. Still burning with indignation and anger, she had refused to come down from her perch last night. Not even the hollow emptiness of her stomach could move her for dinner; she ignored it. During the war she had gone for days without food. One night would do nothing.

Part of her could not stand the thought of setting her sights on Kambei. The other part was not ready to face the unbelieving looks of the other samurai once they were told of her secret. She was nearly certain Kambei would find some rationale to justify revealing her gender to the others.

In truth, she was almost as furious with herself as she was with him. Once again, she had let herself be careless. Upon reflection, she realized that the minute he had entered, she should have been prepared for something. She hadn't been able to do a thing to stop him. With shame, she knew that what she had known all along had been humiliatingly proven to her firsthand; she was little prepared for a purely physical fight. Not that she was helpless, she was familiar with martial arts, and could fight without a weapon. Nonetheless, if she was caught in a contest of brute strength against a man, she was overwhelmed.

And then what had she done? Run away....she left. She should have killed the man right there. She should have taken her swords and attacked him where he stood.

It was possible that she had been straining herself too hard, and the last effects of her wounds were taking time to fade completely. So it didn't take much longer for her to desire sleep.

Kyuzo had enough control to not allow herself to simply drift off, but for some reason on this particular night, she had permitted it.

Nimbly jumping down from the tree branch, she stretched her sore limbs. It seemed that she had slept for several hours, and the rest had helped tremendously. Pleased that she was able to move normally again, she enjoyed extending her arms through their full range of motion. Experimentally, Kyuzo bent downward to test her back. The result was satisfactory. Not enough pain remained to excuse her from battle. She was anxious to fight again.

Gratefully, she strapped her swords to her back once again, where they belonged. Noise nearby alerted her, and she turned to the disturbed bushes.

As Kambei stepped out into sight, her amiable mood dissolved, and instantly a dark scowl was set upon her face again.

"Kyuzo-dono, where have you been?" Kambei asked, and he caught the flexing of her hands, symbolic to their readiness to snatch their weapon in hand. Obediently, he ceased to come any closer.

"None of your concern." Kyuzo snapped, no longer bothering to disguise her voice around the man. To herself, she knew very well Kambei needed to be aware of her location; she was simply being stubborn, and although she hated it, it was also quite childish of her.

Yet he didn't seem to acknowledge it. The older man didn't even seem angry with her, yet he would, in Kyuzo's opinion, have some incredible nerve to be forceful or disrespectful towards her after what he had done.

Peaceful sounds of birds chirping and the scurrying of small animals contradicted the intensity of the encounter between the two warriors. In a way, it was nature's attempt to soothe them, but it was in vain. Despite the lulling sounds of the forest around them, there was an ominous air filling the clearing. And it was all Kyuzo; the hostility, the anger, the agitation.

"Are you going to come back now?" Kambei asked her simply, neglecting her rebellious answer.

"Not with you." Was the haughty retort.

"Oh?" Kambei rubbed his chin. Her reply was essentially designed to send him away, but implied that she would return whenever she felt like it.

Turning away from him, Kyuzo began to walk away. She only paused when Kambei called out to her.

"Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she made no hesitation in her answer. "You wouldn't be asking me that if I were a man, would you?"

Surprised only mildly, Kambei thought to himself. After private reasoning, he had to come to the honest conclusion that if Kyuzo had been a man, he would have felt no need to apologize or ask for forgiveness.

Nonetheless, he smiled to himself. He understood her, and it pleased him. Kyuzo did not desire special treatment, would not have her pride damaged by a chivalrous man. Kambei knew he was not about to be forgiven; if anything, he had offended her more.

"I see." Was all he said, and when Kyuzo attempted again to leave, he impulsively stopped her again. "Kyuzo-dono."

Irritation spiking, Kyuzo stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

"May I ask what your original name is?"

A long moment passed, and Kyuzo did not answer, annoyed at his presumptuousness.

"The name you carried before the war...your female name. Before you were 'Kyuzo'."

Defiant, she turned again from him, telling him, "You don't have the right to that information."

Gracefully, she strode out of the clearing, Kambei watching her as she walked. She was quite aware of his eyes on her back, and thus left him with one last thought.

"I am ready for battle."

* * *

As it turned out, Kyuzo returned to the village only another hour later.

Immediately, she found Katsushiro, who was at the training grounds finishing the archery practice with the villagers. He was just collecting the bundle of arrows and binding them with a length of rope when Kyuzo suddenly appeared behind him.

Katsushiro looked up from his kneel on the ground, and his face was a mixture of relief and concern. "Kyuzo-dono...where-"

She cut him off, leaning down to grasp his arm and mutter, "Come with me."

Obedient, he placed the arrows in their storage crate before he stood and walked with the woman, half-pulled by Kyuzo's firm hand.

Kyuzo pulled him into the house he had, up until recently been responsible for her wounds, and let go, carelessly tossing him into the wall. She ignored the thud and the childish yelp as she let down the bamboo covering of the door. Katsushiro rubbed his shoulder, marveling at the unexpected strength of the slender person, but gazed at her respectfully, waiting until she was satisfied they were in private.

She did not waste time. "Kambei discovered that I was a woman."

Katsushiro's eyes widened. "He...he did? How? Was it the other day when....?"

"No." She confirmed, and did not feel like going into humiliating detail, summing quickly, "I was careless. He came in."

"Oh...." Katsushiro shuffled uncomfortably. "Do you think he'll tell the others? He's honorable, he wouldn't just betray you like that."

"I don't know." Kyuzo replied, trying not to scoff at the description of Kambei as 'honorable'. "It happened yesterday. Have you heard anything?"

The young man shook his head. He thought back to the flustered Kyuzo from yesterday, her uncharacteristic demeanor from then now making sense. Truthfully, he had heard the other samurai idly wonder about Kyuzo's odd behavior lately. But it was more curious musing than suspicion, and he decided it wasn't important enough to mention.

Kyuzo broke into his thoughts. "Katsushiro."

"Yes?"

Earnestly, she looked into his face. "I am going to tell you something that I haven't told a single person in nearly fifteen years."

Suddenly flustered, Katsushiro's eyes widened. "M-me? Are you sure?"

"You won't tell anyone." An order, not a plea.

"Of course not, Kyuzo-dono." Katsushiro shook his head.

"Kanon."

"K...Kanon?"

She grinned. "It was my name before the alias _Kyuzo._"

Instantly, Katsushiro understood the gravity of Kyuzo's decision, very aware of the trust she was placing in him. Awkwardly, he mumbled, "It's....a nice name..."

Resisting a laugh at his clumsiness, she met his adoring gaze. "No one else knows."

"Yes, I understand." Katsushiro regained his composure, color coming to his cheeks from his shyness nonetheless.

When Kyuzo stepped out of the house, some curious looks were given to him. Even more confusion was caused when Katsushiro came out soon behind him, a blush on his young face.

The tall red cloaked warrior strode off, as dignified as ever. Katushiro shuffled off towards his guard post, somewhere between deep thought and pure distraction.

Sitting nearby while they ate, Heihachi turned unbelievably to Gorobei. "No...you don't think..."

Shrugging, Gorobei looked as convinced as Heihachi did, "Let's not jump to conclusions...."

As minutes passed, they heard enough bits of information from passing villagers to come up with an entire story; after coming back into the village, Kyuzo had immediately sought out Katsushiro. He had pulled Katsushiro into the house, and someone walking nearby had heard a thud from inside and Katsushiro's cry. Minutes later, they had emerged as seen.

"....Still, let's not jump to conclusions..." Gorobei chuckled.

"Er...this sounds....kinda...." Heihachi blinked, then shook his head, and waved his hand. "No, no, no...there's no way. We're just being dirty old men."

"HA! You think you're old, Heihachi-dono?"

"What are you implying?" Shichiroji sat down next to them, settled with a bowl of rice.

"Ummmm..." Heihachi laughed slightly. He had a feeling his and Gorobei's private joke wouldn't be appreciated by everyone. "Nothing really...."

"Well," Shichiroji sunk his chopsticks into the rice. "Better not tell Kambei-sama."

"What? Why?"

"Just a hunch."

* * *

Hehe~ people are getting such warped ideas about Kyuzo and Katsu. It's Gorobei and Heihachi's private joke :) It's also a little fun for me because I'm a Kyu/Katsu fan. :D But I think it's safe to say that in this fic, the woman Kyuzo belongs with Kambei.

One more thing! The title changes next chapter, so just be aware :]


	8. Round 2!

With honesty, I would say I'm not completely sold on the female Kyuzo idea. I find it an extremely interesting concept, but for several reasons, I prefer him as a male in the canon. But of course, a fanfic isn't canon. So while I enjoy exploring the idea, and love it as a seperate one, I'd have to say in the end, I think Kyuzo is...a man!

Speaking of which....visually, he DOES have feminine aspects, but he doesn't LOOK really femme...it takes some imagination on my part.  
Maybe one day, I will draw my own interpretation of a female Kyuzo myself :)

* * *

Kambei was not one to be oblivious to what was going on around him. No one needed to explicitly tell him Kyuzo was paying a disconcerting amount of attention to Katsushiro. He could see it, heard the rumors and whisperings fly around the tightly-knit village. The old veteran was not entirely sure he was alright with it.

Something told him that the sudden hostility Kyuzo was suddenly bestowing upon Kambei had in some way thrown the disguised woman closer to the youngest of their troupe, and in that sense he considered his actions a blunder. It seems the keen eyes of the other samurai had caught the tension between Kyuzo and Kambei, and they had also speculated it as a one-sided grudge.

According to Kambei, Katsushiro had actually relatively little to do with this ongoing feud between him and Kyuzo. So it seemed unproductive and at the same time inappropriate to question Katsushiro as to what was going on between him and the warrior that only the two of them knew to be a woman.

Concluding that his best course of action was to confront Kyuzo directly, he resolved to do so. Along the way, Kambei was forced to wonder why it bothered him so.

Night was already setting in, and he knew Kyuzo had guard duty on the outermost post of the village, overlooking the fields from a small cliffside.

Around him, crickets chirped peacefully in the grass, comfortable with his footsteps along the beaten path. The lack of daytime chaos around meant he had nothing else to focus on, and mercilessly, his mind struggled to wrap around the disturbance in him.

There was no reason he should care so much about...any of it, really.

And while he tried to write it off as 'none of his concern', something in him argued otherwise. His attempt to think of Kyuzo as all the others was failing him, and his more recent struggle to think of her as 'only a woman' was crumbling.

Looking upward, he confessed only to the anonymity of the dark night sky that something he thought long gone in him was beginning to stir, all because of a woman in red dress. Then again, he realized that it had begun to rise in him from the start, all the way back in Kougakyo.

With a deep sigh, he continued his way to the far-off guard post. It was a difficult area to survey, so only the experienced samurai were given the responsibility to watch there. Shichiroji had predicted the nobuseri's next attack might come from that position, so they had been specifically careful in guarding from there.

Coming around a bend, the speck of light from the line of lit torches caught his eyes. Kyuzo's back came into view, illuminated by the fire around her.

Making no move to hide his presence, he wasn't surprised when Kyuzo turned around, and mentally sighed as he recognized the scowl that automatically graced her whenever she laid eyes on him.

"Kyuzo-dono." He said, and he could detect her watching his every move with an acute stare. She gave no response, but was clearly paying attention to him, so he continued, "I need to ask you something."

Again nothing, but she shrugged one shoulder and crossed her arms, perhaps motioning him to go ahead.

"Is there a reason you've become so close to Katsushiro?"

To his surprise, she smirked. "He is trustworthy."

Instantly catching on, he countered, "Does that mean if I prove trustworthy you will allow me closer as well?"

She hadn't expected the subtle attack. He took satisfaction at the stupor on her face and smiled. Kyuzo then narrowed her eyes, implicitly demanding, _what are you implying?_

"What is it that happened earlier with Katsushiro?" Kambei asked bluntly.

Kyuzo regained her confident smile. Knowing she had the upper hand, she had no problem telling him, "I told him my original name."

Kambei's eyes flickered with annoyance. Kyuzo seemed intent on provoking him. He supposed it was because of his discovery, and the rude, and given the circumstances nearly criminal way he had made it. "How petty, using Katsushiro to-"

"Make you jealous?" Kyuzo finished.

"Yes. That." Kambei grudgingly admitted. She was quickly making herself more of a handful than before. Kyuzo was proving unexpectedly shrewd, and it appeared she had no problem using whatever tool she had at her disposal to take her odd brand of revenge. In this case, it was both the secret of her name and Katsushiro.

For the moment he bowed to her, acknowledging his jealousy, if it made Kyuzo satisfied.

Kyuzo leaned her back against the wooden fence, built of study logs, each of which as wide as her entire torso. Seemingly, she was enjoying the obvious power she was holding over him, and she understood even less than he of why there even was this unexplained leverage. The lady assumed that his irritation stemmed from being denied information he wanted, control he was used to.

The silence drifted on, in a strange crux between tension and playfulness. Finally, Kambei nodded his head and turned, walking back along the path he had come. As he went, he could feel Kyuzo's burning eyes on his back this time.

Once he was out of sight, Kyuzo turned back to the fields, satisfied with her victory.

* * *

The next day, all of the samurai gathered for a meeting. To avoid getting in the way of the farmer's work, and have their own sense of peace so they could focus properly, they were situated in a somewhat vacant section of the village. Nearby storehouses and supplies were convenient for taking stock of tools or materials they needed, in case their plans called for this or that. Other than that, they needed to discuss plans, exchange reports, possibly realign responsibilities, and assign new tasks that needed to be done.

The villagers were busy with their own work, and would be filled in later as to their next move when appropriate.

".....and there's also that spot where we found a weakness." Shichiroji pointed at a place on the map. "We should reenforce it with a more sturdy fence. It was damaged in the last battle."

"Very well." Kambei agreed, peering at the map. "That should be taken care of."

"Kyuzo-dono, mind go looking at those logs over there?" Shichiroji gestured at a pile of freshly cut trees, stripped of their leaves, some having already been cleaved or cut. "There might even be enough there."

Compliantly, Kyuzo went over to inspect the lumber.

"We also need to make an spare number of bows, don't we?" Gorobei asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Heihachi shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take care of it. Another dozen?"

"Sounds good."

Kambei looked over to Kyuzo several yards away, as she looked around for logs suitable for the fences. She was kneeling now, apparently looking at a half-buried, but large piece of lumber. He was never quite sure what made him do it at this particular moment. "So, is there anything we can use, Kaoru-dono?"

The effect was instant. Kyuzo froze in place. Katsushiro suddenly felt inclined to run, sensing the imminent outbreak of another war.

"Kaoru?" Kikuchiyo repeated.

"Or maybe Keiko is a better name?" Kambei stroked his chin.

"Kambei-sama?" Gorobei asked. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"If it is, I think you picked a bad target." Heihachi mumbled from behind him.

With the speed of a striking viper, Kyuzo snatched a piece of wood in hand and hurled it with frightening accuracy at Kambei's face.

Kambei was quick enough to duck the projectile, but Heihachi hadn't expected it, and unfortunately was decked straight in the face.

Standing, Kambei ignored Heihachi's groans of pain behind him to face Kyuzo. "What's the problem, Kyuzo-dono? Can't take a joke?"

Absolutely enraged, Kyuzo visibly grit his teeth. "You have a bad sense of humor."

"I would tell you the very same thing." Kambei smiled.

Behind him, Heihachi muttered, "You guys are nuts..." and noted with some worry at the blood beginning to flow from his nose.

Everyone else had sense to back off. Shichiroji placed a hand on Heihachi's shoulder to guide him away, while the shorter man clamped a scrap of cloth to his nose. No one was really sure what this sudden confrontation was about, but they knew well enough to leave it to the two. In particular, Gorobei and Katsushiro took care to put distance between themselves and the two arguing samurai. They had seen firsthand how destructive a fight between Kambei and Kyuzo could get in Kougakyo.

Kyuzo was bristling with agitation, giving off the image of an angered animal. Kambei might as well have been prodding a wolf with a sharp stick. "Think you're being clever?"

"Actually, I do." Kambei retorted.

Frowning, Kyuzo reached for another piece of wood and sent it flying again towards Kambei's head. Easily, he sliced it with a skillful swing of his sword.

"Really, Kyuzo-dono, you can do better than that."

"You're right." Kyuzo snarled, leapt impressively high into the air, swords coming out as he prepared to attack.

The clanging of steel rang clearly through the air, and it seemed that no one quite knew how to stop them.

"Go Kambei!!" Kikuchiyo cheered, punching the air with his fists and laughing loudly. "Get him! Show that blonde stick who's boss!"

"Kikuchiyo-dono, don't _encourage_ them!" Katsushiro half-begged, half-yelled.

Voice warped from a tightly clamped nose, Heihachi muttered, "They're wasting their time. Where exactly did this come from anyway?"

"Who knows." Gorobei passed a grateful Heihachi a handkerchief. "But Kyuzo-dono always did have it out for Kambei-sama, didn't he?"

Kyuzo's impressive acrobatics and formidable swordplay would have quickly thrashed most people into submission. However, as Kambei proved for a second time, he was up to the challenge.

Shichiroji watched with special interest. He could see Kambei was stressing defense against Kyuzo, who was clearly attacking. Yet it was not so much out of the desire for protection, but it seemed almost a stall. Soon after this thought crossed his mind, he found out why.

After a particularly vicious swing from Kyuzo's right sword, the sheer impact upon Kambei's sword caused such a loud echo so as the cause the audience to wince, the man in white skillfully maneuvered his hand. The exact movement was so quick and precise it was lost to the others, but all became aware of Kyuzo's sword clattering to the ground.

Astounded, Kyuzo's eyes widened. Instead of making the novice mistake of trying to retrieve the sword at the moment, she leapt away and shifted her position, altering her stance for battle with use of one blade. She was prepared to Kambei to come after her, and she waited for his attack.

But it never came. He simply stood there, maintaining a steady gaze on her resentful face.

"Alright you two, break it up." Shichiroji called. "That's enough. We have work to do."

Kyuzo was untrusting, keeping her guard up and ready to strike. However, Kambei seemed to agree with his right hand man, and sheathed his sword, then leaned down to take Kyuzo's second one in hand. "He's right, Kyuzo-dono."

Slowly lowering her blade, Kyuzo reluctantly sheathed it, and walked over to take back the other one from Kambei.

He held it out to her by the handle, and grudgingly, she accepted her sword before sliding it into the sheath.

Casting him one more suspicious glance, the warrior left him staring at her back instead of her averted eyes, heading for the cautious regrouping of their comrades.

"The timber is suitable for repairs."

* * *

Kambei...."to confront Kyuzo directly" is NEVER a "good idea". Geez.

The new title doesn't REALLY mean much to the story.....it's from a song by Rin', and whenever I write those KambeixKyuu scenes coming up (;] because you knew they would!), I always listen to it. For some reason, it always reminded me of them. So...there we go. It becomes more relevant from what I have written/planned already, but...not really.


	9. The Beginning, the Renewal

Chapter 16 finished!...So what's the problem with putting up 9? :)

* * *

Smeared with brilliant hues of orange, red, pink, yellow, and decorated with billowing clouds, the setting sun allowed a sea of drifting calm to settle over the mountains. It blanketed the village of Kanna, giving a beautiful enough sunset to stop people and call them to peace, if only for the moment.

With a wide smile, Heihachi, the ever-celebrating lover of life, could not have passed the opportunity to watch the uncommonly gorgeous horizon. "Lookit that."

Glancing up, Shichiroji whistled. "Nice sunset."

It was difficult to imagine the bloody chaos that had already unfolded in the humble settlement. The stain of dark blue signaling the oncoming night seemed less an omen and more like a promise. By the end of the night, there was sure to be something new; everyone could feel it in the air as though it were the coming of spring.

Elsewhere, Kyuzo had finished the daily archery session with the villagers. Walking along the sun-drenched path on the edge of a cliff, the tranquility of the evening affected even her.

Gazing outward over the landscape, she felt closer to peace than she had for several weeks. But as what seemed to be a curse emerged from the woods at a crossroad in the path, Kyuzo's ease evaporated. Instantly, her guard was up again, and she paid as little attention to the ghost of a man that halted his steps as she came nearer.

About to walk past him, eyes straight forward, she was, unfortunately, stopped.

"Kyuzo-dono."

With no indication to her wariness given, Kyuzo stopped walking. He would only bother her later anyway, if she ignored him.

"Where are you going?"

"......."

"Dinner should be prepared by now."

"Then go eat."

Curious, Kambei watched the back of her head. "Why don't you come?"

"I have no desire." She told him simply. Kyuzo never made an appearance for dinner. That he invited her was strange.

"I see."

Figuring that their unwanted chat was over, Kyuzo began to walk again, intent on putting space between herself and that persistent man.

"I will come with you, then."

At Kambei's arrival to her side, discomfort rose within her. She now had a tagalong, an unwanted guest to her solitude. Refusing to even look at him, she faced the path directly in front of her.

"I'll do no harm." Kambei's voice carried promise. "I only want to speak with you."

Kyuzo narrowed her eyes, but did not argue more. For now, she had to forefeit being alone, and she allowed him to walk beside her.

They had nearly reached the hidden storehouses, the steep cliff whose purple-blue rocks glowed nearly gold in the sunlight.

"May we stop here?"

With a subtle sigh, Kyuzo mutely consented, crossing her arms and leaning against the rock.

The magnificent sunset had spent its minutes in glory, and having lived for less than an hour, it was beginning to fade. Deep light that had guilded the entire mountain gold was beginning to dim, and Kyuzo pretended to take more interest than she truthfully had.

Crossing one leg over the other, she ordered, "Talk."

Seemingly unsure of how to begin, Kambei turned his face in the same direction as Kyuzo's.

"I want to apologize again for what happened last week."

Kyuzo bit the inside of her lip. She had already promised herself, she would not forgive him.

Nothing more was said between them for several more minutes. Kyuzo's communication was almost always limited to the bare minimum. For voluntary conversation, it was up to the other person. She was not interested in 'friendly' talking, and she might respond when someone spoke to her, but it didn't mean she particularly wanted the conversation.

Kambei was either taking his time to think, or was waiting for her to answer. Stubborn as she was, she thought that it had better be the former or the two would be standing there until the next dawn.

"You're a curious woman, Kyuzo-dono." Kambei mused. Uncomfortably, she shifted against the rock. It had been a very long time since she had openly been referred to as a "woman". Luckily, he neglected her unease. "So I'm afraid I don't quite know what I should do in order for you to forgive me. Had I known..."

He trailed off, and in the dead silence, she muttered, "There is nothing you can do."

"Why is that?"

She did not answer.

"You may be unlike most women," Kambei joked, "But you are still frustrating."

At Kyuzo's steely glare, Kambei couldn't help but chuckle, which only angered her more. It seemed, Kambei noted, that Kyuzo was easily angered with mention of her femininity.

"No one is forcing you to speak to me." Kyuzo snapped. For some reason, her patience always wore thin very quickly with this man.

"Indeed, no one is." Kambei agreed. Unable to explain why, Kyuzo became annoyed with this gracious attitude of his.

Bleeding slowly from dusk to night, the innocent sensuality was fading from the air. The last of the brilliant luminescence from the evening sun drifted into a more subtle, more mysterious elegance.

"Kyuzo," Kambei said thoughtfully, "I think we're a little old for games."

Instantly, her eyes were on him. An eyebrow visibly lifted, demanding more explanation. At the moment, Kambei was not looking back at her.

"What I mean is," Kambei clarified, "Things have turned petty, haven't they?"

She hated saying it, but she told him, "You started it. Think it's funny to call me by women's names in front of the others?"

"Did I start it?" Kambei wondered aloud. "You decided to tell Katsushiro your name, not because you wanted to, but because you wanted to irritate me."

"You forcefully threw me to the floor and stripped me." Kyuzo defended.

"I was concerned about your injuries." Kambei said softly. His tone was not confrontational; he had apparently given up their imaginary fight. "I couldn't send you into battle with your death likely."

Kyuzo scoffed. "Death is likely in any battle. I was fit to fight."

"You weren't." Kambei assured her. "And yes, war means death. But it would have been reckless, _foolhardy,_ to charge into battle while badly injured."

To this, Kyuzo said nothing. She knew. But she wasn't about to let him justify himself.

"Your pride will be the end of you." The old commander added. His ever stern voice was perhaps laced with an underlying tone of endearment.

"You want a truce, then?" Kyuzo smirked at him.

"Only to the pettiness." Kambei nodded. "Not only for the two of us, but for the others as well. I believe Katsushiro has shouldered enough of our nonsense already."

Kyuzo shrugged her shoulders, seemingly in agreement. As long as he gave in first, that's all she really cared about. However, she did feel curious enough to question, "Only the 'pettiness'?"

Kambei nodded. His companion seemed unclear as to what else there was, but she did not ask.

The air between them was finally peaceful. Although she told herself that there was still no forgiveness for him, the ever-present hostility had drained from the air around her.

Perhaps he had sensed this rare moment of unguardedness of hers. He closed the space between them, taking none of the alarm in her face into account.

Instinctively, she raised her arms to protect herself, either from her swords or her bare hands. It would never matter what her intention for defense was, as Kambei firmly grasped both of them, a grip that didn't harm her, but that she knew she wouldn't be able to break.

From this close, the spare few inches allowed him to loom over her. Her back was already to the stone wall. There might have well been an open field behind her; the clutch on her wrists reminded her that for the second time in less than two weeks, she was captured. Kyuzo was forever unsure if she was comforted or appalled that it was by the same man.

"Kyuzo-dono." Kambei told her softly, looking into her suspicious face. "Do you understand why I couldn't have put you in such danger?"

She glared, defiant.

"Given your pride, I couldn't trust your word." Kambei admitted, "I apologize for having gone to such lengths."

"You must have had your suspicions before." Kyuzo's eyes flared. "If it had been anyone else, you would not have been so extreme in determining my wounds."

Processing this, Kambei then replied, "You're right, if only because anyone else would have been honest about their inability to fight. But you're wrong about something, Kyuzo-dono."

"Which is?"

"I had no suspicions about you being a female." Kambei said. "None whatsoever. However, it makes no difference. Even if I had, I would have done it anyway."

Kyuzo might have given him a bitter reply, if she didn't suddenly become aware of Kambei's eyes examining her face more than she felt comfortable with. She never _did_ appreciate his gaze.

Her eyes widened when he began to lean in. Stunned, she could feel his breath on her face before she gained enough sense to turn away. Instead of her mouth, his lips grazed just under her eye, and after he realized that she had moved, he did not protest. In place of her lips, he kissed her cheek.

Instantly, her guard was up again, and avidly began struggling against him, attempting to free her wrists. Her face became hot with anger. To her, she now suddenly knew what this was about.

"Kyuzo-dono." Kambei's said softly, wishing he could pursuade her to be calm. Dismayed, he had to hold her thin wrists even tighter. His hands were able to wrap completely around them, and he was beginning to worry he'd hurt her. Though he doubted she wouldn't be able to bear it, he had no wish to inflict pain on her.

But he was not willing to let her go. And so he compromised.

She had been trying to pull away from him, away from the one-sided joining of their hands between them, but now it was troubling that she only had a rock wall behind her. She did not have enough room to land a proper kick. In one quick movement, he released her hands and reached for her shoulders instead, yanking her away from the stone and into him instead.

Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her narrow shoulders, pulling her tight enough that her hands were pinned to his chest.

To quell her temper, he told her gently, "If you will not allow me to kiss you, at least let me hold you."

Not in many years had Kyuzo been so stupefied. Though she couldn't explain it, she wasn't able to build herself into a rage, no matter how she tried to summon the fury that would immediately free her.

Her bewilderment stalled her long enough that she couldn't make the immediate escape from his arms that she desired. Meanwhile, one arm had found its way securely around her back. His other hand cradled the back of her head.

With her face pressed against his shoulder, sense began to leave her, as though his scent were incense. And though she would come to regret it, for the moment she surrendered, giving in to the body holding her, nestling her within assuring arms. Her tensed muscles finally relaxed and although she would never admit it, even to herself, she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

Kambei would have never anticipated her cooperation, though he relished every second. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that at one point, she let her face rest on his shoulder, though he supposed it was just the way he was holding her. He felt the tension leave her muscles and leave her sedated and calm in his arms. The weary samurai sighed deeply, more at peace than he had been in years.

Within him, Kambei felt something breathe, renewed inside him. If Kyuzo had listened, she would have heard it too, rising as silently but assuredly as the wind.

* * *

Originally, the embrace scene was going to be saved for next chapter, but I thought, "...then the entire chapter is just Kyuzo's bitchiness and Kambei's weird flirting." In my opinion, you see some genuine development in previous chapters, but also felt it was time for some genuine 'romance' between them.


	10. The Forest and Its Secret

I'm getting frustrated with all these typos I'm finding...I swear I read through the chapter 2-3 times before I post it, but...  
Well, I'll try and be more careful :\  
(This is embarassing, but how do you edit published stories?)

Soon, I think I'll perform a mass-uploading-of-the-chapters. ;]

* * *

In celebration of their victory over another battle with the nobuseri, and one with no casualties, the village of Kanna took the night to hold a makeshift festival. They brought out a precious quantity of rice from storage. They lit dozens of lanterns, enjoyed a rare portion of meat, and once the children were sent to sleep, they brought out sake.

Oddly enough, the ones who should be most grateful to still be alive were the most reserved. Six samurai drifted whimsically around the village, and watched Kikuchiyo nostalgically enjoy his first village festival in years with vigor.

Gorobei laughed heartily, prodding Shichiroji and Heihachi to watch Katsushiro's awkward conversation with Kirara. The two stood somewhat by themselves, seemingly wanting to continue their talk without having anything to say, in that way of teenagers they all remembered. Amused, the three samurai watched with curiosity, and secretly, hope. As Kirara turned and walked away, they all groaned in disappointment, at which Katsushiro whirled around, startled, and turned a deep shade of red, realizing he had been watched the entire time.

"Just tell her."

"Tell her _what? _There is _nothing_ to tell!"

"Katsushiro-kun, you're turning red." Gorobei chuckled.

"I say he's been red for a while now." Heihachi snickered into his glove. "Been having some sake, Katsushiro?"

"No, I just...it's just unusually warm tonight...."

With a smile, Kambei watched the lighthearted scene unfold only until he caught Kyuzo turn and disappear behind a house. She had been stalking the outer edges of the village, like a wolf keeping away from a campfire. Seeing that no one was paying him mind, Kambei slipped away without being noticed.

Turning the corner, he quickly scanned the sparse trees, distinguished Kyuzo between them, and daringly followed her.

Not surprisingly, she was headed for the deepest part of the forest, where the Elder had called 'sacred' right before him. And it seemed to be Kyuzo's preferred place of dwelling. He was certain that's where she slept, and probably spent most of the free time she had.

The leader had a hard time believing she was unaware of his following her. And once they had come to the clearing Kambei suspected to be her favorite spot, the woman indeed turned around to face him.

"Why did you follow?"

"It's more interesting this way." Kambei gave her a smile, which caused her to frown suspiciously.

Without reply, the warrior woman sat under the largest tree, and crossed her arms over her chest. She seemed to expect Kambei to leave with her silence. Ignoring someone was a simple yet effective way to be rid of them, and she was merely waiting for him to grow discouraged enough to give up and head back to the village.

The sounds of the humble but heartfelt festival had faded long ago, so deep were they among the great trees, from ages before either of them were born. The gracefulness of this ancient place certainly seemed sacred, but welcoming. It was for people who needed answers, who sought internal release, or, in Kyuzo's case, sleep.

Sparing time to look around and admire the nobility of the forest, Kambei immediately returned his eyes to their original focus. It seems that Kyuzo was interested in sleeping, and she watched him warily with those ever fiery eyes. She apparently couldn't rest until he departed.

Though it was perhaps unwise, Kambei felt assured when he risked sitting by her. Letting out a tired sigh as he settled next to her, he sensed the stoic, yet violent air around her gradually lull into calm. The older man concluded that although she was irritated at his presence, she was, for the moment, excusing him.

"I didn't think you were one for festivals and parties." Kambei set his feet flat on the ground, and held out his arms, balancing his arms on his knees. "I suppose I was right."

Kyuzo did not answer, something else he could easily predict.

For some time, he sat there. Gradually, he felt her silent aggression fade from the air, subdued by the quiet night and, perhaps, her tiredness. She had not allowed herself to be excused from work once. Maybe she was even pushing herself too hard. As if overcompensating for the brief time she had spent resting directly after her injury, she had been even more active than normal.

"Are you very tired?" He asked.

Again, no answer, and he glanced over. He was mildly surprised to see a calm look on her face. That constant fierceness had to drop sometime, and it appeared he had come upon one of those rare moments.

When he let his right leg slide to rest completely on the ground, she only took mild notice, but was nearly shaken out of her tranquility when his arm came around her shoulders and eased her to lay against his chest, while the other slid its way around her waist.

Whether she was simply too tired to fight for once, or only apathetic, he wasn't sure of at the moment. But he enjoyed the peace, both that she was in, and the serenity that settled over him.

Yet he had little more doubt when she voluntarily shifted, turning onto her side and relaxing against him. No childish rush of adrenaline, or immature excitement made his heart flutter, or caused butterflies in his stomach. But there was an indefinable beauty in the moment.

"Kyuzo-dono." He half-whispered, and she lifted her face, that wonderfully serene face, and for once, gazed at him back with her sleepy eyes.

"Kiss me."

For a long moment, she stared at him in her relaxed daze. He then could feel her hands clench, and felt the weight press against his chest as she lifted herself, felt her body slide along him as she pulled herself upward.

Kambei felt nearly intoxicated with her face coming so close. Inches away, she hesitated, her eyes elsewhere. He could not wait, and leaning forward, caught her mouth with his.

It seemed ages to him, which could have only been seconds, until she began to return the kiss.

When they parted, Kambei opened his eyes to see Kyuzo's gaze averted again, looking downward. Part of him was surprised at this display of shyness, was charmed. The other part wanted to see that ever-fierce woman glare at him defiantly. He wasn't sure which he preferred right now, but it didn't ultimately matter to him.

Precisely what was going through her mind at that time, Kambei was never sure. He secured his arms around the slender body, enjoying the rare truce. However, the moment appeared to have passed, and when she moved, he compliantly released her as she pushed herself up and stood. Confused, but not entirely surprised, Kambei watched, feeling helpless as Kyuzo prepared to leave.

"Kyuzo-dono."

Her back was already to him, walking away as tall as ever. "We should not be seen."

She left him in the clearing, with her last statement ringing through his head.

* * *

Some time later, Kirara was surprised at Kyuzo's request for an empty house, apart from the other samurai. For the first time, Kyuzo slept in the village.

* * *

The following morning, Gorobei noticed their leader strangely dispirited, and watched with puzzlement. He smiled warmly when Kambei gave him a questioning look. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

Shichiroji shook his head and prodded Heihachi awake, who was falling asleep where he sat, chuckling when the clumsy mechanic nearly fell over before righting himself and yawning widely. "Come on now, try and stay awake."

"Sleepy..." Heihachi mumbled but managed to somehow wake himself up. Shichiroji did not bother him more. He was aware Heihachi had been pushing himself far too hard.

Feeling the need to check where everyone was, Shichiroji did not dare mention Kambei's somber countenance. "Where's Kikuchiyo-dono?"

"Still asleep in the house." Kirara smiled.

"Let him sleep some more." Kambei suggested, and Shichiroji nodded.

"And Katsushiro-kun?"

"He's up, I think he just went for a walk." Heihachi mumbled, still half-asleep. "Should be back soon."

"Alright then," Shichiroji mentally went down the list, and came to the name Kambei did not feel like hearing; after all, he had been thinking it all night. "And Kyuzo-dono?"

"Uhhh....who ever knows where he is, eh?"

"Oh, Kyuzo-dono is sleeping in another house." Kirara offered.

".....Wait, he slept in the village?" Gorobei questioned, and at Kirara's nod, shrugged. "Strange guy. Maybe he had too much to drink."

"I don't think he had any." Heihachi scratched his head, racking his brain. He couldn't recall Kyuzo being in the village at all last night, much less did he remember seeing him drink.

"By the way, no one gave any alcohol to Katsushiro-kun, did they?" Shichiroji asked. "He's underage....I....think?"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Gorobei laughed. "You have no problem sending him to battle, but won't let him have a drink?"

Shichiroji shrugged, smiling.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, I'm not very interested in writing romance stories. I think this is my first genuine "romance"...but if I was going to do it, I wasn't going to give them the whole "butterflies in the stomach" and "heart fluttering" nonsense. There wouldn't be any romantic kisses in the sunset either...you know, except for the last one?

My flowery and borderline flamboyant writing comes back to bite me. That sort of imagery wasn't really so much for the sake of the "mood", it's just...er...establishing setting, or something like that. Ironic.


	11. I'll kill him

No promises, but I'm going to try and make it so that this story is posted and finished before the end of the month. I'm off to college ;) So I wouldn't really know when I'd be able to pick up this story again if left unfinished, or if I'd bother going back to finish it. I'm really bad at that.

* * *

Kyuzo-dono, there you are." Katsushiro smiled, coming across the warrior on the edge of the forest, sitting peacefully in a tree.

Glancing down at him, Kyuzo took a moment before leaping down in front of him.

"You weren't where you usually are when I went to go look for you."

"I slept in the village last night."

"Really?" Katsushiro seemed surprised. "But I guess it makes sense that I couldn't find you then...anyway, I--"

"You have a threat." Kyuzo interrupted, and Katsushiro blinked, startled.

"Threat? What threat?"

Kyuzo pursed her lips. She was not sure how much of a favor she was doing Katsushiro, if any at all. Perhaps ignorance was bliss. But maybe she had already been too blunt, said too much, because the young man was now giving her a concerned look.

"'Threat' how?"

"The girl. Kirara." Kyuzo narrowed her eyes. "You are not the one whom she watches most."

Katsushiro blushed, and struggled to appear indifferent. Clearly, he was miffed, but he insisted, "I don't care about that. I don't-"

The no-nonsense look from the woman forced him into quiet. Of course, Kyuzo had never been one for games, and he blushed deeper under those hard eyes. Somehow, the awkward bond between them had proved effective. To Kyuzo, Katsushiro had proven himself trustworthy, honest, and in her own way, she felt it was her time to reciprocate. She hated leaving a debt. Even though she was sure Katsushiro didn't think of it in that way, to her she was doing what was fair. However, she was aware it was something that would hurt him. At the same time, she felt more that it was something he needed to know.

"Is it....that obvious?" Katsushiro mumbled, kicking a pebble at the ground and watching it skid a few feet with interest.

Kyuzo nodded, and their endeared novice flinched, turning a deeper shade of red.

"So then...." Katsushiro looked helplessly at her. "What threat do you mean? Someone else...?"

Kyuzo nodded, and at the begging look she received, she only told him, "Watch her."

Troubled, Katsushiro struggled to think of who he could possibly be losing his chances with Kirara to.

Normally, Kyuzo was the last person one should look for if seeking comfort. Yet she carefully put her arm around his young shoulders and drew him to her. It was not really a hug, little more than a 'hold'.

Startled, Katsushiro flushed again in Kyuzo's sisterly embrace. He looked up at her curiously, again a green-eyed kitten to her.

Kyuzo stared off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts before driving them away. Looking down at Katsushiro's youthful face, hers was, as always, calm and collected.

"Give it your best." She told him and released him from her one-armed hug, before striding past him, down the path back to the village. Behind her, Katsushiro watched, incredulous and his head suddenly full of thoughts. He had never expected Kyuzo's assurance, less than that her encouragement. But he dared not mention it again, as he came to his senses long enough to run and catch up with her.

* * *

"Ah, there you two are." Shichiroji looked up at Katsushiro and Kyuzo walked toward the group. He noticed, but did not comment, on Katsushiro's flushed cheeks. "We were about to go over our next strategy, as devised by our ever-brilliant leader here...."

All the samurai stood or sat around, listening to Shichiroji's explanations, as he detailed their coming infiltration into the nobuseri's remaining ship.

Kyuzo gratefully took the opportunity to put the previous night behind her, willing to focus on the plan coming into finer detail. Every now and then a question would be raised and appropriately dealt with.

However, she had been perhaps a little careless about her placement, having thought nothing of it. The only thing that mattered was keeping her back to their 'ever-brilliant' leader.

Unfortunately, that proved to be a foolish move. While Shichiroji talked, she felt something on her back. At first nonchalant, believing it someone's accidental movement, she couldn't ignore it as it lingered. Then she identified it as someone's hand.

It seemed the very second she made that realization, it removed itself, and instead of her back...

Struggling to keep a straight face, Kyuzo turned her head to see, indeed, Kambei slide his hand over her rear.

With a look of fury, she glared openly at him, aware that she could not make any noticeable movement that could attract unwanted attention. At her glower, he only gave a smile.

Turning back to look at the map Heihachi was pointing to at the moment, Kyuzo discreetly reached her hand behind and snatched Kambei's wrist, forcibly removing the offending hand off her backside. But as she released his wrist, safely away from her, he perhaps accidentally, probably intentionally, ran his hand over hers as he drew his own back.

Aside from the infuriating look of casualness on Kambei's face, Kyuzo did her best to ignore the offense until an appropriate time. She turned back to the group, and shoved her rage for the moment aside. But brewing in her mind was a plan for revenge.

This train of thought was broken by that _hand_. Only minutes after she had, in her opinion, given a blatant _no_, it was there again, caressing her backside.

As it happened, Kambei was standing close enough behind Kyuzo that no one could actually see his arm, and her rear was, as Kambei later put it, _conveniently_ there. To the rest of the samurai, it seemed that Kambei's arm was just hanging at his side.

So if Kyuzo were to reach again behind her, it would seem suspicious, especially for a second time. She had been lucky that no one saw her the first, and she was about to risk it again, when Shichiroji looked over, asking, "Kyuzo-dono, is something wrong? You have an odd look on your face."

Automatically, all eyes were on her. She was aware she was probably scowling very darkly.

"Yes, Kyuzo-dono," Kambei asked. "Something the matter?"

_I'll kill him._

"Nothing."

* * *

This unwanted touching went on all day. At any point, if Kyuzo got close enough, and no one was paying attention, there was bound to be _that hand_, brushing over her hand, her leg, her shoulder, her side, her back. Once he daringly brushed his hand across her cheek when no one was looking, and she slapped it away.

By the end of the day, Kyuzo was quite ready to murder someone. She had never faced so much unwanted contact in her entire life than she had this one day.

Since when did she lose so much control of herself!? It bothered her. There had been times, of course, in the past where some idiot grabbed at her. Occasionally, there were some lords that needed to remember to act "appropriately". Hell, once Kyuzo had to ward off a noblewoman who was interested in the handsome blond samurai with the "lady's face". But never had any of these irritating encounters irked her so badly...it was probably because they had all, or at least most, thought her a male.

Despite her struggle to contain her anger and shame, the only thought that kept her in check was that the day was coming to an end, and she could soon safely seek Kambei out to give him some well deserved pain.

Waiting for everyone to disperse, she strode throughout the village, seeking out that arrogant man for whom she now had nothing but contempt for.

She finally found him along the road leading to the outskirts of Kanna village. Having spotted him from a ridge overlooking the fields, she quickly caught up to him.

"Kambei." She growled from behind, and he turned to coolly look at her.

"No title?" He asked. "Does that mean you think of us as close?"

_I'll kill him._

"What would _possess _you to..." Kyuzo snarled under her breath, her upper lip curling in her rage.

"To....what?"

"You know."

"Do I?" Kambei turned and continued walking along the path. She had no choice but to follow him, now even more agitated that he was neglecting her, denying his wrongdoings.

"Yes." Kyuzo skipped straight to the point. "Do _not_ put your _hands_ on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_I'll kill him._

Seeing that this frontal tactic was not going to work, Kyuzo simply walked beside him, silently regrouping for her next plan of attack. She _was_ going to get him for this. _Now._

They made their way past the trees, Kyuzo paying little attention to where they were actually going. Some time ago they had walked in a different direction than the one to the main road, the one that led out of Kanna village, where beyond the next stretch was the bridge.

Instead, they were walking down a lesser used path, a narrow road that led to a small gathering of houses. Two or three were decrepit, beyond use. Another two were still useful. They had recently been abandoned, the residents fleeing to the safer, more populated section of the village. And, of course, that's where the samurai were.

"I'll only say it once more." Kyuzo told him sternly, her eyes trained on him as he stopped and glanced around. "Keep your hands off me. You think you're being funny, but actually-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because Kambei's large hand dove out, snatched her roughly by the collar, and yanked her with such force, she nearly stumbled. When she was stilled, she had been shoved with her back to the wooden wall of the crumbling house.

Angered, she began to protest. "Kambei, this game-"

"I agree." He murmured, fisting the black fabric of her shirt, "The game should be stopped altogether."

And she tried to avoid it, pulling her face back until her head struck the wall, but still Kambei pressed his lips to her mouth.

His hands were able to easily overpower hers, and he held them against the wall. She tried to kick him, nearly able to do so, if he hadn't caught on and pressed his entire body into her, causing her to jump in protest. It was to no avail, as she more or less threw herself back into the wall.

Behind her, their combined weight caused the cracked wood to creak. She tried to move against him, trying to find some sort of leverage to get him _away_ from her, until she heard a soft groan accidentally escape his lips. She froze, having not anticipated that particular problem.

Did he think she was doing that intentionally?

If he did, he was sorrily mistaken.

In a way, it astounded her. Since when did she make such blunders so as to fall into this situation in the first place?

So she soon gave up that, doubting she would be able to physically shove him off anyway. It hadn't quite registered to her that through his slow, deep kisses, she had been sometimes returning them, unintentionally, subconsciously. Her wrists, pinned to the wall beside her shoulders, were being constricted much less, barely held in place by his hands, which she hadn't yet noticed were not gloved.

Eventually, his mouth left her face, and wandered down to her jaw, then coming lower onto her neck. Her eyes half-closed in a sultry daze, she did not think about turning her face so he could reach better, did not think about the deepening, quickening of her breaths, drawn in and out through parted lips.

Through his attentions, her mind seemed to dissolve into a new creature, not the defenses of a wild animal with life-saving logic, but a thoughtless creature of primal instinct. Although he was pressed close to her, she was not being pinned. She was forcing her legs to brace herself against the wall behind her, somewhat unable to trust her own two feet. Her boots ground into the earth beneath them.

Her fingers twitched, flexed, and impatiently opened and clenched, helpless to make any other sort of movement. She did not, after all, want to-

Eyes snapping wide open, she suddenly began struggling anew. _Damn_ it all, who cared what sort of sick satisfaction it would give him, she was not about to be his _plaything_.

Surprised, Kambei did nothing to stop her as she wrenched her hands free of his weakened grip and shove him away. Very nearly he dodged another punch to the face, secretly impressed at the wind that came off her fist as it swiped empty air.

Angry, Kyuzo glared at him as he obediently stepped back from her, one arm thrown back against the wall to support her, as she could not yet rely on her secretly weak knees. Her other hand wiped vigorously at her mouth and then her neck, looking like she was ready to snap at him, an animal faced with her hunter.

"So is this it?" She panted, ignoring his confused expression to hiss, "The payment for your silence?"

"What?" He frowned. "'Payment for silence'?"

"Blackmailing me?" She snapped. "Is this what you're demanding in order for your secrecy?"

"Kyuzo-dono," He told her quietly, feeling a pang of hurt he did not show in his face. "It is nothing like that."

Testing her legs, Kyuzo slowly stood up, and was forced to quickly lean back again. The slits in her coat fell around her legs, exposing them. Kambei was given the rare chance to examine them, and did not miss it: the opportunity to run his eyes up and down the long, slender, yet shapely female legs. But he pulled his gaze from them, being that Kyuzo would probably listen to him better when he wasn't leering at her.

She apparently hadn't noticed, as flustered as she was. Finally able to stand fully upright again, with some effort she would never admit to having needed. Spiteful, she muttered skeptically, "Isn't it?"

"No."

Seemingly, she was not about to believe him, at least not easily. Accusingly, she pointed out, "You show no interest until you find out I'm a woman."

"Again, Kyuzo-dono?" He furrowed his brows, but not out of anger. "You think that this is all there is to it?"

"What else could it be?" Kambei couldn't even be sure how rightfully Kyuzo was speaking. She was so flustered, her cheeks were stained red, which showed even brighter on her pale face, she ground her teeth. "There are only so many samurai around. We all have our mission. There is no woman for you, no wife or lover, and you know better than to lay hand on one of the _village girls_."

Village girls? Was that a deliberate jab?

"Kyuzo-dono." Trying again, Kambei sighed. "I promise, I would never blackmail you into doing something you didn't want. I would never force you into this for the sake of keeping your secret."

Once again, the mood between them seemed to have been disrupted, but it had not evaporated in the cooling air of the evening. Between them, the air was thick and heavy with instinct, with emotion, with denial and with longing.

Biting her bottom lip, Kyuzo gave him one more furious look before quickly making her way past him, ignoring the potent air around them both. "Do not touch me again."

Just before she was out of earshot, Kambei audibly promised, "Very well. No more."

* * *

If you notice, Roji still was thinking "....hm..."...because of course, Katsu and Kyuzo came back together. Alone. And Katsu was blushing. I'm sure he wasn't the only one who thought that way ;)

There's this pattern going on of Kambei's reoccurring physical dominance over Kyuzo. I'm using it as more or less a metaphor for his increasing control/influence on her. Of course...he still needs to learn to keep his hands to himself in the meantime.

I'll be honest, I was a little hesitant about posting this one as is. First it's plain silly, then it's...er...-turns red- I was a little embarrassed, okay? But I better get used to it sooner or later. If that's what I want to happen to progress the story, then I have to get used to people reading it.


	12. The Mist

I'm fairly sure someone can answer this one: What does "noji" mean? I was watching S7 in the Japanese version. Kikuchiyo referred to Kyuzo as "Kyuu-noji", but Komachi calls Katsushiro "Katsu-noji", and Kirara told her to show him respect and call him "Katsushiro-sama". I'm assuming it's a more familiar/affectionate way to refer to someone, especially since Komachi did describe Katsu (in the English version) as "like this really cool older brother". That's what I gather anyway, but I'd like to know for sure. :) Doesn't seem something Kiku should call Kyuu, but I like that he let it go ;D

**NOTE: T**his chapter goes back to the storyline. It picks up right after episode 14, after they all escape from the nobuseri ship and rescue Kirara. Kyuzo's musings come first, though...after all, the lady has much to muse about.

* * *

True to his word, Kambei ceased entirely to put one hand on Kyuzo. As if the secret encounter between them were bound like a restless spirit, to the very spot where they had been so close together, it was never mentioned again. Kyuzo would certainly never approach the subject. And although she wasn't sure if he had given up in his pursuit or was simply biding his time, Kambei had not said a thing about it.

Which, to her, made little sense. If he was only interested in her female body, which, considering that he and Katsushiro were the only ones who knew about it, it would have been easy to monopolize her to his attentions alone. After all, if he _had_ pushed blackmail, could she really resist? He could have, with almost frightening ease, possessed and exploited her. Once again, she was reminded of why exactly she had been so obsessed with keeping her gender a secret. Not that she had ever forgotten.

Then again, she had been drawn to that honorable samurai spirit of his. He was the perfect opponent; nothing more, nothing less. In the closing day of the samurai's bloody and pure glory, she desired his death by her swords. It was almost a grand finale, a closing act to the warrior's life she had lived. He was her tribute to the love of her lifestyle; a sacrifice to the great era of the noble samurai. And solid proof of who she herself was...her last thrill.

But in the end, he had done what she wanted. It seemed he intended to keep her secret safe. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a paranoia that he was planning something still lingered.

She soon banished the cowardly thought. And she shook the entire incident off. Things, she felt, had returned to normal.

And yet, in a strange way...they hadn't.

* * *

Kyuzo never had what one could call a _fondness_ for Kirara. As far as Kyuzo was concerned, the priestess, just beginning to bloom into true womanhood, was exactly the image she was glad to have escaped. Feminine-...no, _girlish_.

And she scowled in disgust at her notice of the girl's growing affections toward Kambei. The well-disguised hints were making themselves steadily known. To her credit, Kirara seemed to be constantly reminding herself of her responsibility as the water priestess. She put the needs of her community first, and let the samurai do their work, staying out of their way, putting complete trust in the group.

Yet, it irritated Kyuzo. Was Kirara such a weakling girl that she had to become attached to the strongest male she met?

Even more quickly than she had noticed Kirara's reluctant infatuation with their leader, the nearly invincible woman had seen the attraction Katsushiro had for Kirara. Although Katsushiro was not nearly the warrior Kambei was, he was young, and honest, and tried hard. Kyuzo could see Katsushiro's dedication to the samurai way. Tragically, he was born at the wrong time, when samurai were seldom needed. Still young, and handsome, Katsushiro was not so concretely steeped in the old samurai's path that he could not settle as her reliable husband, instead of joining the countless ronin that either wandered like nomads or found compromising jobs as body guards or other such work. With time, he could have existed only to protect his wife.

Did she not see what was already in front of her? Stupid girl.

Katsushiro was forcing himself to develop as a samurai at a pace, and in such a way that had sent many talented, worthy young men into an early grave. Kyuzo knew well the battlefield, more than anything, made someone a warrior. But Kirara was dividing his attention. This distraction was what was weighing more heavy burden on him. If alone, he would have his doubts and his private mental anguish, but her presence was making it all the more difficult, hazing and confusing Katsushiro's goals. She wasn't sure if he knew it, but she could see: he was destroying himself to please her.

Kyuzo was not sure which one was more foolish.

* * *

The seven samurai regrouped at the ledge of the cliff. Smoke rose in ominous plumes from the wreckage of the ship, having grandly crashed and exploded.

It seemed that everyone had survived, and none sustained serious injuries.

Kyuzo watched as Kirara pulled herself up the very edge of the rocks. Kambei leaned down, offering his hand to help her up, but she turned away, drawing back her own. "I'm all right."

Then Kyuzo's eyes turned to Katsushiro. It seems he had missed it, and was preoccupied elsewhere. She mentally sighed. Hadn't she warned him to pay more attention? Yet, she supposed it wasn't really the appropriate time for this nonsense.

Despite this, Kyuzo did have to give that nearly brainless girl some credit. She had sacrificed her own safety to effectively spare her neighbors and friends, and thrown herself into the enemy's arms at the end of a sword. Originally, she was not meant to come out as bait, but the nobuseri were exhibiting more hostility than they had estimated.

So as Kyuzo slid her swords through a nobuseri on the edge of a steep cliff, she decided she could not completely hate Kirara. If nothing else, the girl proved she had courage.

The appearance of several nobuseri sent them into brief combat. Once again, all of them remained unscathed. As Kikuchiyo noisily kicked one of the defeated nobuseri over the cliff, a bullet shot out from the mist, ricocheting off the surprised robot's helmet.

All of them automatically ducked.

"A sniper."

Gorobei commented, "Now that's a problem."

"I'll go." Katushiro volunteered.

There was no reason to send their most inexperienced fighter on a deadly mission. He likely underestimated the difficulty. Kyuzo wasn't about to let him go, and half-snapped, "You'd die."

Leaving no room for argument, the veteran strode to the edge of the cliff. Below was only floating smoke and lingering fog. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she caught Kambei watching with concern.

So he was worried? She gave him a confident smirk before she leaped soundlessly into the gaping canyon below. She skillfully avoided the shots by the sniper, hindered by the smoke and mist, leaping her way from foothold to foothold.

Nearing the bottom, a particularly frightening shot exploded some rock inches from her head, sending bits of rubble and metal from the splintered bullet. Feigning injury, she dropped heavily behind a rock. Anyone else would have been sent into panic, but the near-death didn't faze her.

Silently, she rolled into a crouch, knees bent and swords ready. Hearing curious nobuseri wander near, she clenched her teeth. The mist might impair her vision, but that was not enough to douse her honed senses. She could hear them, smell them.

One came near her, but was apparently searching for a body, calling to his partner he thought he heard someone fall about this point. As soon as he turned his back, she was upon him, leaping out silently from behind her natural shield. Only two quick slashes were needed, and at the sound of the chaos, the other one, whose shadow she could barely make out through the thick fog, began to panic, firing blindly.

Easily, she dodged them, ducking her body low to the ground. Almost gliding along the ground on her silent predator's feet, it wasn't long before the other was in a heap of useless metal. Clanking pathetically on the hard stone ground, she did not even pause to watch the blue sparks crackle away the last of the peon bandit's life.

They must have been scouts, she decided. Quickly taking cover, Kyuzo patiently waited for any sounds of close by enemies.

While waiting, things she did not want to think about rose to the top of her thoughts. Although she was quieter than most people, Kyuzo was one of those people who thought quite a bit. Normally, she could force herself to stop thinking of this or that and focus on another subject. This time, however, it seemed impossible to switch her thoughts; they seemed determined to bring her back to the same thing. Over and over, there was no controlling it; Kyuzo began to wonder if her brain was turning against her, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Eyes narrowing in frustration, she lowered her guard, not sensing any danger nearby. It took her a risky minute of full concentration, but she was able to quell these ridiculous thoughts.

Hindrances.

They could get her killed, should they distract her. Any concentration shaved off her movements, and she could never return to Kanna.

The whirring sound of approaching machines caught her attention. Kyuzo tightened her grip on her beloved twin swords. Stealthily, she moved out from behind her hiding place.

She had a mission, and she was going to complete it.

* * *

Hours later, she prepared for the formidable climb back up the steep cliff side. Carefully balancing the heavy weapon on her shoulders, she discovered she could not comfortably keep her top sword sheathed; it got in the way of the weapon. Along the way, one, the other, or both, would be damaged.

Without hesitation, she stripped the sword from her carrier, and slid it between her teeth, edge face outwards. It would require much focus, but she would be able to do it, she thought, clamping down tightly on the frigid steel.

Glancing back up at the steep cliff, it only took her the length of one deep breath before she leapt, up onto the first ledge strong enough to support the weight.

It would take her an hour, maybe, to make it to the top. Afterwards, she was going to need sleep. And a lot of it.

* * *

By the time she caught sight of the wooden fences that now lined all the cliff edges of Kanna, Kyuzo felt some relief. It hadn't taken her as much time as she had thought, but it had taken its toll her on her weary body.

Nonetheless, her composure did not falter, and she made the last bound from the cliff upward, landing carefully on a steady wooden beam.

Her luck had been good; Kambei, Shichiroji, Katsushiro, and Heihachi all stared at her sudden appearance. Each gaze held its own reaction, but one she was more intent than the others to avoid.

She wasted no time in tossing the heavy nobuseri weapon to Heihachi, who clumsily caught it, fumbled. Any less care and he could have lost a toe.

Quickly, she gave her report. The nobuseri were planning, regrouping, calling reenforcements. Kyuzo estimated their arrival in a week. Intently, she ignored that _infuriating_ man. Pressure seemed to be building on her under that stare of dark brown eyes. Kyuzo had never felt this sort of stress, when had it come to the point that someone could bother her so badly? When she was done, abruptly announced, "I require sleep."

With that, she wasted no more time in leaving, impressively jumping over the heads of all her comrades, and leaping up the rocky slope back up onto the main paths.

* * *

I tweaked the timing a little bit. Instead of them coming "tomorrow", they are coming "soon". I wanted there to be more time for this and that. You'll see :)

For the record, I don't have nearly as harsh a view of Kirara as Kyuzo does.  
Disclaimer: The views and opinions expressed in this fanfic or any of its characters do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the original writer.

But, you can see where's Kyuzo's coming from. She's sort of looking at Kirara like, "ICK! I would have been like THAT!" But as you can also see, Kyuzo's got a (slight) romantic streak too, believing Kirara should just settle down and be happy with Katsu, even though it comes across as more practical. More than that, she's aware of Kirara's "secret" feelings. I'd be pissed too if this younger woman was after my man...it's okay, Kyuu, I'm pretty sure Kambei prefers you. ;)


	13. Revelation

Contentedly, Kyuzo half sat and half lay beneath the enormous, ancient tree. Beginning to doze off, the woman's gently aching body was begging for the rest, and she was glad to finally be able to have it. Food could wait.

She heard a twig snap, and in a flash her sword was out, pointed inches from Katsushiro's nose. Had he taken an extra step forward, he would have had a blade embedded in his head, instead of positioned with frightening precision between his eyes.

"Do you want to die?" Kyuzo said lowly. He should have known better. Katsushiro should have definitely thought more carefully before disturbing her rest, and even more so, should _not_ have snuck up on him.

"I...I think you're an admirable person." Katsushiro stammered. His voice shook, and Kyuzo supposed that to a novice, having your nose almost cut off could do that. "That's all I wanted to say. Forgive my rudeness."

He bowed to her quickly before running off back from where he had come. Kyuzo's expression softened only when he had completely disappeared among the trees. Admirable? She had heard herself described as many things, but this was maybe the first time the word _admirable_ was used.

* * *

Some time later, Kyuzo nodded back into consciousness. How long had she been asleep? Likely a few hours. Perhaps Kyuzo had been more exhausted than she thought. Her sleep had been much deeper than she meant it. The village had already contentedly sunken into deep night.

Stretching and flexing her stiff joints, Kyuzo relished the sesation of a sleep that had done much more than she had expected. Feeling restored, she stood, now feeling restless.

Like a flashback, skewered fragments of the past few days came back to mock her. Memories of embraces and whispered words slammed into her. They settled after the first wave, and pulsed gently along with the blood flowing under her skin, warm and subtle.

Frustrated with the humiliating images that were plaguing her mind like a disease, she shook her head. Unfortunately, that didn't work, she bitterly admitted. The good mood she had woken up in had now vanished.

Her feet led her blindly. At the moment she was not fully conscious of where she was going. Almost as if she were trying to outrun a stealthily following creature, Kyuzo did not pay attention to where she was going. Placing a hand to her forehead, she rubbed her temples.

Control. What she needed was control.

Like a switch, she turned off her agitation. Knowing it was still there, brewing and waiting to provoke her malaise, Kyuzo was determined to quell it. To her, it was a roach, and she had to first find the silent vermin before she could kill the thing.

Swiftly back in control of her composure, Kyuzo slowed her steps. A quick glance told her she was walking on the road that ran along the outskirts of the village.

Slowing her strides, she found a twisted and gnarled tree. The ancient wood had bent almost completely parallel to the ground, low enough that she could comfortably sit on it. Once assured that it could withstand her weight, she crossed her arms over her chest, crossed one leg over the other, and proceeded her analysis.

Patiently, she picked at everything, examined everything that had happened.

The process would not have taken so long had she subconsciously been as vehement about admitting it as she was denying it.

She might still not have understood the situation until her thoughts turned themselves to Katsushiro and Kirara. His struggle to win her hand and her reluctance, her careful avoidance. At first, she was dangerously close to disregarding it.

However, Kyuzo was more careful than that. First instincts tended to be correct, or carry some merit to them. If her mind turned to Katsushiro and Kirara, there was something behind it. Yet at the very end of it all, her eyes, half-closed in deep thought, snapped open again.

There was perhaps no doubt. The only explanation was.....infatuation.

The word, along with all those similar, flooded her thoughts, and simultaneously disgusted her as much as they did fascinate. She despised the stunning discovery.

No, Kyuzo had never faced this reality before. For fellow warriors during the war, she felt admiration. The now fallen samurai she had shared combat with...among them, there were few that were to Kambei's caliber. She had met them, respected them. Yet this was something different.

Nothing distinguished _him_ from all the other honorable warriors of their dying age was an indefinable trait. But Kyuzo was aware that there was something, _something_, that made her lose control. Made her angry, made her lose her temper, break her careful composure and break her silence.

Seeking guidance from someone she didn't know, Kyuzo looked up at the undemanding night sky, almost black. Any other time, the night comforted her, resonating with the solitude she desired. Tonight, it smiled teasingly at her.

A half moon was visible overhead. She had acknowledged the problem, the semi-circle of steady white light. The next step was correcting it, the hidden half of the moon, and this was an issue that could not be solved immediately. She would have to wait for its resolution.

Uncrossing her legs, Kyuzo hunched her back, elbows resting on her thighs, leaning forward onto them. Staring at the ground at her feet, she was forced to wonder how she could possibly had made such an error. And what's more, why did she only make this revelation _now? _Always, she had known exactly what lay in the depths of her person, and denied nothing.

New to Kyuzo was self-doubt, and her face burned with frustration that was becoming all too common to her these days. Shamed at both how she lost touch with her own inner workings and the problem itself, for the first time in years, Kyuzo was at a loss.

Somehow, _that samurai _had pushed his way in without her knowing, severed the bonds of self-awareness she had come to rely on. He had cut a deep space for himself, without asking and without hesitation, and in that settled his ethereal presence. And she had never been aware of it.

...Or had she?

They had embraced, they had kissed. She had nearly slept nestled against his chest, she had rested within his arms as a haven. She had _obeyed_ him, kissing him when he asked, she let him hold her without protest.

His arms should have been severed, his skin lacerated, his clothes in clean-cut tatters.

Did she even know herself anymore? Disturbed, she rose from her perch.

Wandering freely, muted and thoughtful, Kyuzo felt the need to be reacquainted with herself. She began to cross straight through the village, with the intent of visiting the wide river on the other side. Whenever she felt she felt lost, she searched for a river by which to sit. Not entirely understanding why, she somehow always found her answers when sought at the edge of a river.

Coming to the main road that cut directly though Kanna, Kyuzo could see from a distance that she was not the only samurai still awake, as the torches and shadowed huddled bodies told her. She almost avoided the path, and considered finding another way. Yet this was cast aside. Kyuzo would _not_ be influenced, would _not _be intimidated so much as to inconvenience herself and take an indirect route.

They looked up as she approached: Shichiroji, Kambei, and Katsushiro.

"Hey there, Kyuzo-dono." Shichiroji offered a smile, the friendliness wasted on the stoic warrior. "You worked some wonders today. Well rested?"

"Yes." Kyuzo answered simply, and did not slow her pace. She had no intent on stopping. Refusing to look at any of them, she cut a deliberately wide path around them and continued on. She knew she was being watched. Kyuzo was especially aware of the one pair of burning eyes that was not disturbing her with speech, but was bothering her nonetheless, and she did not want to show that.

After she had disappeared back into the shadows of the long night, Shichiroji commented, "He's got to be starving. I don't think he's eaten since early this morning."

"I'll bring him something later." Kambei commented, but did not dwell any further, and turned back to his maps.

* * *

In a near meditative state, Kyuzo watched the river flow. Sitting cross-legged on a rock, her coat fanning out around her, the woman was in limbo between calm and annoyance. Floating aimlessly between one or the other, her eyes, sparked with intelligence and glazed with defeat, focused on the gently flowing river.

No, she had never been in this state. Had she?

No. Kyuzo had never felt 'feelings' towards someone. During her time traveling with her master, her focus had been on learning, training. And they traveled so often and so whimsically, she had spent very little time around men her age, much less who would pay romantic attention to a cold girl dressed as a boy.

The war yielded nothing, either. When not fighting in ferocious battles, handling the mind-bending stress, physically, emotionally, and mentally, burying their dead, the soldiers took precious spare time for sleep, for food, or nursing wounds. Other samurai quickly bonded, needing the support, and she witnessed the birth of many lasting friendships. Kyuzo had not been interested in such socialization, and as one of the younger samurai, she drew attention from boys about her age.

Quickly though, she bid them away with her silence and cold looks. They learned to leave her alone. Part of her at the time had been curious as to what it would lead to, befriending people around her age. Yet she dared not risk involvement with most of them. Every so often, there would be a soldier she'd hold a type of companionship with...until they died.

That was another thing. The deaths. Thousands of them were gone; sometimes hundreds in a day. Anyone she might have held interest for swiftly died, and she quickly learned not to bother; someone she spoke to at dinner could disappear by the next day. Not that she ever had what was normally called a full "conversation".

So it made sense, she concluded, that she did not know how to handle this. Having never had a romantic relationship, having no people close by to see how such things were dealt with....

Kyuzo did not know how to respond. Unaware of normal courtships, she could not recognize signals from Kambei, and she did not know how to reject them.

Was there even anything to reject? Hadn't she done that already?

He had made an advance upon her; she had ordered him not to continue. He had agreed, and indeed nothing had happened since then.

She was already frustrated with this lack of understanding. Kyuzo became more infuriated with the revelation that by neglecting this aspect of life, routine and universal for so many people, she had effectively crippled herself now, when she _did_ need the knowledge and experience.

What sent her over the edge was the realization that if she was _not_ indeed rejecting _emotional_ interest from Kambei, then _she_ was the one with the attraction deeper than flesh. _She_ was having unrequited feelings for this man whom she'd sworn to kill.

How far back did this attraction go? Where did the logic for following him, the intent of slaying him, disappear to? Exactly when had it ceased to be strictly the promise of a fight and twisted itself into something entirely new?

Kyuzo tried to trace it, but found that she could give herself no answers. She was utterly ignorant, and was incapable of answering the question she wanted to know the most:

_How did she stop it?_

Hearing someone approach, she temporarily shoved aside her thoughts. In a way, she was relieved, as Katsushiro came beside her, parcel in hand.

"We figured you hadn't eaten." Katsushiro gingerly placed the cloth-wrapped box beside Kyuzo. He was perhaps a little timid, being that only a few hours earlier he had received a death threat. "I brought some rice."

No response. A concerned frown adorned Katsushiro as he noted the concentration on Kyuzo's face, the sheer intensity. Although always....fierce looking....Kyuzo's normal expression was much calmer than this.

"The dishes are from Kirara-dono." Katsushiro told her. "But she's already gone to sleep for the night. When you're done, bring it back to sensei. He'll be the last one awake."

Katsushiro left promptly after that, and Kyuzo stared at the humble gift for a moment before she retrieved it, pulling off the cloth and taking a rice ball in hand. It was true, she was famished.

Taking a much appreciated mouthful of rice, Kyuzo was equally as grateful for the distraction.

It might not have been much, but for as long as it took to finish the container of rice, Kyuzo was in peace, albeit uneasy.

---

Oh, Kyuzo. You can't stop nothing. It's...hm...what was it Kambei had said? "I found something I couldn't kill with a sword." That works ;)  
She's still so practical about it...it's a "state"....ahhh....I guess it's only easier for her to think of it that way, a state of mind.

Ah haaa thought it'd be Kambei bringing her rice? I decided I was tired of him always sneaking up on her, that's all.


	14. Enigma

The more of S7 I watch in Japanese, the more liberties I realize Funimation took for the English version(I always suspected, but I had no idea how much they strayed). Normally I'd be pissed, but to be honest...I love the dubbed version. They did an amazing job. I'm conflicted....but I love both versions nonetheless :)

* * *

Another hour later, Kyuzo stepped into the village, towards the lone torch that stay lit. Having carefully folded the now empty cloth, Kyuzo walked so evenly and carefully her boots made no sound at all on the hard dirt road. This night called for silence, and for secrecy.

From a distance, she could make out Kambei's back, and saw that he was alone. As she drew closer, she saw that those maps over which he and Shichiroji were constantly examining were nowhere to be seen. It appeared that Kambei was sitting idle at the moment, peering off to somewhere she did not know.

Knowing he was already aware of her presence, Kyuzo didn't hesitate to come up beside him, and place the clothed plate on the table in front of him. "Katsushiro brought it."

"I know." Kambei said absentmindedly. He paid little mind to her, seeming to be preoccupied with his own thoughts. "I sent him."

Keeping her face in a calculated mask of stoicism, Kyuzo hovered silently.

Kambei did not look at her, so was not immediately aware that Kyuzo was watching him. She was struggling to decipher herself. What was it that made him stand out? He was not different from any other man...

Finally taking notice of her attention, Kambei rested his eyes on her face, and for a brief moment, their gazes met. Quickly, she turned her eyes elsewhere.

"Kyuzo-dono, is there something you need?" Kambei asked. "It's not like you to linger."

No, it wasn't, was it? Kyuzo smirked sarcastically, aimed more at herself than Kambei, who raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kambei asked, but received no answer. He left it alone, silently wondering about the woman's quizzical behavior. Up until just now, she had given no signal that anything was amiss, but he supposed that was like her.

Without answering, Kyuzo turned and walked away. She wondered for the thousandth time what was so different about him.

Under normal circumstances, Kambei would have simply let her leave. Something, however, bothered him. One resounding thought rang through his head.

_Do not let her leave. Follow her._

Obeying his instinct, he stood up and walked after her. She had already put some impressive distance between them, but he quickly caught up her as she slipped between the village's large wooden storehouse and a cliff, a shortcut to the paths that led back up to the forest.

"Kyuzo-dono." He called urgently, and she stopped so fast he nearly walked into her, in the narrow alleyway to her escape route.

She, predictably, did not look at him. She kept her head bent low, not wanting to see him, and maintained her silence.

"Kyuzo-dono?" Kambei repeated.

He waited, because, if she wanted to leave, she would have done so. If she wanted him to turn and walk back the way he came, and to stop following her, she would have said so.

The old warrior did not expect for Kyuzo to step behind her. She closed the space between them, and pressed her back against him. He nearly thought it was an accident, but he knew that Kyuzo was not so clumsy. Feeling to be in a state of near helplessness, he waited with a held breath.

The smaller figure seemed to wilt, a sign of someone who has lost a mental battle within themselves. It was nothing that she particularly did; but something changed in the energy around her. Kambeihad caught the hint, but was tentative, doubtful as he slowly drew her into an embrace. Breathing a sigh of relief when she did not object, he pulled her closer to him with more confidence, his nose pressed to her hair.

Although he could not see, Kyuzo's eyes drifted shut. She still did not fully comprehend why, but she felt calm.

"I don't understand." She mumbled softly, so low Kambei barely caught it.

"Kyuzo-dono..." Kambei whispered again, his tone less businesslike, more caring. This time, she turned her head to look upward at him, and although her expression hadn't changed, he felt something different.

With his arms still wrapped around her, Kyuzo twisted her body around to face him. Had he not experienced it firsthand, he wouldn't have believed it, Kyuzo leaning upwards to kiss him.

Instantly, he responded, tightening his hold around her back and leaning his face down, closer to hers.

Instead, Kambei found himself shoved, his back crashing into the wall behind him. Later he would consider it fortunate that it was the storehouse, something solid behind that wooden wall to muffle the sound; had it been a house, or an empty building, the noise probably would have led to their discovery.

For the moment, however, he was distracted by the closeness of Kyuzo's lithe, moving body. Her hands had moved, from clutching his shirt, to the tops of his shoulders. He let out a shaky breath as she used the leverage to pull herself upwards, pressing hard against him as she did, and not missing the opportunity, he ran his hands down her back to settle firmly on her waist and her hips. He could feel her shape through her clothes.

She stared at him....just stared. Her face was inches from his, lips pressed tightly together, her eyes somewhere between defiant and thoughtfulness. Kambei examined them, waiting.

Something, maybe a wall, was there to keep the distance between them. Kyuzo, as Kambei knew, had been the only one to see it. Yet she mentally pulled apart her imaginary barrier, and in a sudden, almost awkward lunge, Kyuzo nearly missed as she pressed her mouth to his lips. He had to turn his face to catch her mouth better. Kambei knew, Kyuzo was not a woman who would know these sort of things. And he loved it.

Caressing the contour of her hips, Kambei felt in a daze, each and every time. Kyuzo refused to pull away, and he was perfectly willing to oblige her. He stole glimpses of her closed eyes every so often, clutched at the female body beneath the heavy clothes to ensure that he was not dreaming.

And now her arms were around his neck, her fingers clawing at the wall, nails digging desperately into the wooden boards behind them. Somehow, this stoic creature of apathy had transformed into a carnal animal. Kambei would have never imagined that such a side of Kyuzo existed, and even less that he would see it.

As quickly as their physical assault upon each other had begun and escalated, it stopped and faded.

Kyuzo's senses had finally cracked her impulses, and her hesitation had quickly been communicated. Kambei was receptive to her reluctance. He didn't press her further, already astonished and heavily grateful that she had been the one to initiate. After all, he had promised that he wouldn't lay another hand on her. Kambei had been waiting for her consent, and he was thrilled to have received it, even more so to have her the one initiate. There was no need, he felt, to engage her in more contact; not when the situation was already so fragile.

Each opened their eyes, faces apart but still temptingly close, trying to catch their breath. Kyuzo's hands were pinned to the wall on either side of Kambei's head, the man's arms still firmly clutching her waist.

"Kyuzo-dono." Kambei mumbled. "What brought this on?"

Kyuzo stared at him squarely in the eyes. "Physical need."

"....I see." He wasn't sure how much he should believe this account, but he did not say anything more about it. "How long has it been since a man has held you?"

"Years."

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Kambei's solemn eyes were still connected to Kyuzo's. She was apparently not prepared for the question. Her answer did not come immediately, and she seemed taken aback.

"Afraid?" She repeated under her breath. The tone nearly indicated a threat. Maybe it was. She was daring him to go further. Kyuzo was curious about what exactly Kambei was talking about, but she wasn't sure how sensitive the conversation could turn. Caution was needed. Behind Kambei's head, her hands clenched into fists.

"Were you afraid of being taken advantage of during the war?" Kambei asked. "Then, afterwards...why did you keep this persona? Although unusual, there _are_ female samurai. Your gender would not have affected much."

Kyuzo's expression clearly showed signs of agitation. "It's simpler."

"What exactly is made simpler?" Kambei questioned, "You're going to extremes to hide your gender, aren't you? Wouldn't this be more trouble than it's worth? It would have made sense during the war, but your safety as a female samurai is not jeopardized nearly so much now. And you're more than capable of protecting yourself. Is it....for..._personal_ reasons? "

Perhaps Kambei had gone too far, struck a raw nerve. The hand that had been sedately resting on the wall behind him quickly converted into a weapon, striking him across the face with a sound slap. As though he had been expecting it, he quickly snatched Kyuzo's bony wrist.

Confronting her angered face with his own challenging expression, he whispered, "You hold everyone at a distance. That is very "you"_._ But disguising yourself as a male serves other purposes, doesn't it?"

Refusing to fold under his intense stare, Kyuzo's eyes burned, but like the unpredictable flares of a fire, there lay something struggling to be concealed. She risked him seeing more than she wanted; but she could not, for the sake of her pride, drop her gaze.

"Maybe one day you'll explain to me all your reasons." Kambei spoke as if in prayer.

Kambei felt inclined to object when Kyuzo began to pull herself from him, but knew better to detain her. He instantly missed the warmth as she was released and turned her back to him. The man watched as she strode into the night, a predator who had only briefly retracted her claws.

* * *

With Kyuzo's departure, a huge rift had immediately torn them apart, as if she had taken part of this intangible _thing_ with her. Each of them was left with their own thoughts, and while split, they could only dwell on their own perceptions. The entirety of this _thing_ was lost in a smokey curtain, and could not be seen clearly while apart.

In their separation, they could only wander about in their own confusion. For very different reasons, each of the noble samurai were completely lost.

Kambei uneasily made his way back to where he had been seated. All he had been doing was sitting there when Kyuzo arrived. For no particular reason, he stalled, caught in the unreliable flickering of the torchlight, staring at the innocent, wrapped box.

Replaying the events of the night, Kambei put out the last torch and retreated into the house of the samurai. Quietly, he slipped into bed, waiting for sleep he wasn't sure would come that night.

--

Meanwhile, Kyuzo did not actually go to the forest this night. Instead, she headed back to the river. She had walked into battle; this one, she had lost. And now she felt the need to retreat.

_What are you so afraid of?_

For Kyuzo, the concept of fear had long dissipated as a controlling emotion. Kyuzo only felt fear when her life was in danger; there was nothing unreasonable about wanting to avoid death. Despite what people repeatedly claimed, she was not inhuman. It was true that she had long learned to maintain composure at all times. Simply, Kyuzo was not about to let emotion break her. She had seen many people lose more to their panic than danger.

While fighting, Kyuzo mastered her fear and did not let it rule her. This was how she seemed to appear to be nonchalant, because she accepted the possibility of death. Under her desire to fight and love of battle, the fear of death was buried. But it didn't mean it wasn't _there_.

Still, she hadn't been aware of any _fear _when it came to the idea of dropping her disguise as a man. What did Kambei mean, _fear?_

* * *

The next morning proved to be of an abstract peace. The samurai gathered in the house after waking and going through their morning rituals. Nothing suggested any abnormality was about to happen, as they sat and began eating their rice.

After serving, Kirara had respectfully left the samurai to their meal. She went outside, where she was heard speaking to someone, apparently in a surprised tone. No one took notice until Kyuzo stepped through the door, over the threshold into the shaded interior.

It was surprising; on rare occasions did Kyuzo come when he wasn't needed, and he had certainly never made an appearance for breakfast.

"Hey, Kyu-noji!" Kikuchiyo boomed, and laughed. "So you don't live in a cave after all!"

The comment was ignored, except an annoyed look from Katsushiro.

"Here, have some rice." Shichiroji began to reach for an extra bowl.

"No need."

It was a strange remark. Nonetheless, the novelty of Kyuzo attending breakfast had more or less worn off. Kyuzo made it clear he hadn't come for food, and quickly recaptured the attention of the six other samurai, when he promptly began opening his coat.

Katsushiro's hands froze in place and his eyes widened. Kambei looked on as well, curious, and like Katsushiro, unbelieving. The student quickly snuck a glance at his teacher, who did not meet his eyes, who was instead focusing on the spectacle before them. Nervously, Katsushiro bit his bottom lip and again gazed at his second mentor.

"Uhh, Kyuzo-dono...." Heihachi raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you...."

However, he trailed off, incoherant, as Kyuzo pulled open her coat and let it drop off her shoulders, shifting it to hold the thick red gown in one hand.

Kambei and Katsushiro said nothing, incredulous as any of them. Kyuzo had apparently stripped the undershirt of the seemingly removable padding which retained her disguise. As such, now wearing the form fitting body suit as is, was a clearly female Kyuzo.

".....You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

I was so troubled for a while...I didn't know whether or not Kyuzo should be revealed as a woman to the others, or how; if she did it herself or word somehow got out. Kyuzo decided to do it herself! And she did it like a band-aid: Ripped it off all at once!  
(Double-entendre?)

Kyuzo-POUNCE! I'll bet Kambei enjoyed that..."Physical need"...oh please, not Kambei, not you, nor anyone else buys that, Kyuzo.  
I think she was testing herself...does that make sense?

By the way, I want to say a delighted "Thank you" for my reliable readers who I can depend on to review each and every chapter ^^v They make my day. I wait for the 2 or 3 reviews from the same 2 or 3 people...::hug!::


	15. Misunderstanding

I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can now. I do have limited time (less than 20 days at this point), and this story finished up on my computer at a personal record number of chapters. So it may mean multiple updates in a day.

If it's not too much to ask, please review the chapters as you read them. I like to see the reader's thoughts/reactions upon reading each chapter ;) It's fun. -smile-

* * *

Beforehand, Kyuzo's gender had gone unquestioned. No one had suspected one thing, she had disguised herself so well. Now that it was doubtlessly clear that she was in fact a woman, all six men simultaneously felt the air shift. There was little possibility this would stand alone. It was going to affect _something._

The event would eventually prove to be almost a starting point.

Kambei and Katsushiro, who had been aware of the disguise first, were able to distinguish that the padding in Kyuzo's clothes had apparently vanished. Without it, her female shape was more evident from under the coat. Although she still did not boast the most telltale figure, she was more clearly not a man. As Kikuchiyo somewhat rudely put it, "Kyuzo is no Kirara".

* * *

"Who would have thought: Kyuzo-dono a woman....." Gorobei mused, inspecting his blade. He sat with Shichiroji, who shrugged in agreement.

"I had no idea." Shichiroji yawned and leaned back, propping himself with his arms. He was tired, having slept very little the previous night. In the back of his mind, he wondered about Kambei; their leader needed more rest.

"It doesn't change that she's still an invaluable warrior." Gorobei mused, and Shichiroji shook his head, again with compliance.

"What are you talking about?! Of course it does!" Kikuchiyo half-roared, at a volume neither felt was necessary. "She's a woman! We can't bring her into battle! We're samurai, that's dishonorable."

"Did you ever stop to think that it's ideas like _that_, that compelled Kyuzo-dono to hide herself in the first place?" Gorobei pointed out sternly.

"Besides." Shichiroji added, "She's survived more battles than _you_ have."

At first seeming as if he were about to protest, Kikuchiyo for once hesitated, scratching his head in thought. Grumbling to himself a minute, he then burst into laughter, "Well, of course! Kyuzo may be a woman, but she's still a samurai, isn't she? We couldn't keep her from the battlefield!"

"Couldn't if we tried." Shichiroji chuckled, amused at Kikuchiyo.

"Couldn't if we _wanted._" Heihachi appeared, rubbing his cheek. "No reason we would, anyway."

"Of course. There were plenty of female samurai. I don't think it's fighting we should be worried about-...what happened to your face?" Gorobei frowned as Heihachi removed his hand, revealing a red swollen welt in his face.

"Awh...well..." Sheepishly, Heihachi admitted. "Kyuzo-dono caught me staring and belted me in the face. Careful, she's got a mean right hook."

"Staring?" Gorobei teased, "Are you a little _curious_ about your prospects now that you know we've got a woman on our side?"

"Oh-_ho_..." Kikuchiyo chortled, but said nonetheless, "That's a woman you'd want to stay away from, you know."

"No, it's nothing like that!" Heihachi waved his hands in front of him. "I was just trying to be sure. You know what I mean?"

They did. Each samurai felt inclined to stare, to assure themselves that their eyes were not being tricked. It had simply thrown them through such a loop they felt as if their minds were playing tricks on them.

"Then I sort of...spaced out and didn't look away. Kyuzo-dono caught me." Heihachi finished with a smile, timidly rubbing the sizable bruise.

"Should have been more careful." Gorobei laughed. "You wouldn't want to cross Kyuzo-dono before, but now she's going to be much more on edge."

"You said she had a mean right hook, but she's got a left one too." Shichiroji raised his chin up and gestured at a fading bruise on his jaw.

"Ouch...." Heihachi winced, inspecting the mark. "You can't outrun her either, huh?"

If caught inspecting her, they discovered the only options were to run quickly, or strike up a meaningless conversation long enough to annoy her so she gave up any sort of 'punishment' and walked away of her own accord. However, these tactics didn't always work. Ultimately, they had each come to accept that without question, they were looking at a woman.

"Then again, this _does_ explain some of the strange things that have happened recently." Gorobei turned the conversation. "We _weren't_ the first ones to know."

"Agreed."

"Definitely."

"Wait...what?" Kikuchiyo became confused, succeeded with irritation as the others continued their talk, largely ignoring him.

"To begin with, doesn't it strike you as odd that Kyuzo-dono and Kambei-sama have been giving each other such a hard time?" Shichiroji stroked his chin. "Like that time he was calling her by women's names? He's been provoking her. Remember that nasty bruise he had on his jaw a while back? He wouldn't say how he got that, but I think we know who did that now..."

"I thought it was because Kyuzo-dono was suddenly so close with Katsushiro-kun." Heihachi offered. "You know, as his almost-teacher....If I were Kambei-dono, I kind of be put off too."

"Might still have been it. Or at least part of it." Gorobei speculated. "Katsushiro-kun definitely found out first. That's why Kyuzo-dono only allowed him to dress her wounds, remember?"

"Hey, makes sense." Heihachi tilted his head. "And Kambei-dono?"

"Not quite sure."

Annoyed at being left out of the conversation, Kikuchiyo decided not to bother. But what he had heard while quiet had sparked his own train of thought. Soon after, he left at a vigorous pace, his own endeavors taking priority. After all, if the rest of the samurai were going to simply sit around and talk, he might as well be the one to actually go and find some answers.

* * *

Peaceful, Katsushiro was walking through the bamboo forest. It seemed the only place still quiet and restful, almost a sanctuary. The nobuseri were expected at nearly any time, and with everyone on edge, the tension was mounting by the minute. Katsushiro was beginning to wonder if perhaps Kyuzo's announcement was bad timing-

"KATSUSHIRO."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Katsushiro did not expect to be grabbed from behind by a large mechanical arm winding around his neck. "K-Kikuch–!!?"

Kikuchiyo unceremoniously began his interrogation. "So tell me, how long did you know before _us?_"

"What are you-"

"Don't play DUMB!That Kyuzo-dono was a woman!" Kikuchiyo snapped at him, shaking him almost violently.

Being shaken by a giant mechanical man from behind, several inches from the ground, from your neck no less, was prone to leaving someone feel a little sick. Katsushiro gasped desperately. "Put me _down!_"

"Oh yeah? Not until you ANSWER, mouse!"

"I _can't_ like this-!

* * *

A short while after, Katsushiro was indignantly rubbing his neck, feeling slightly dizzy and walking alongside Kikuchiyo. The machine was beginning his guard shift at the cliffs soon, so Katsushiro walked alongside him as they spoke. "So what was it you were going on about?"

"So you and Kyuu-chan."

....'Kyuu-chan'? Katsushiro wondered how she would feel about that. "What about me and Kyuzo-dono?"

"You knew before us, didn't you?"

"....Yes." Katsushiro admitted. "I couldn't say anything. Kyuzo-dono didn't want me to. I couldn't betray her trust."

"Well...." Kikuchiyo considered, his large feet clunking on the ground. "Alright, I can see that. You're a good kid, Katsu. But I thought....."

"....Thought what?" Curious, Katsushiro glanced up at him.

"Come on, after all that time you spent pining after Kirara?" Kikuchiyo didn't notice the horrified look on Katsushiro's face. "And you turn around and spend all that time, _alone,_ with Kyu-chan? We thought it was weird, you know, but now that we know she's a woman, makes more-"

Mortified, Katsushiro's face turned beet red. "You think I-!? NO! It's nothing like that!"

"So then what did happen?" A puff of smoke burst out of the exhaust pipe on Kikuchiyo's helmet. "All that time you spent alone with her....look, you're blushing! Something _had_ to have happened."

If possible, the shade of crimson on Katsushiro's cheeks deepened. "You're making things up! Nothing like that was going on!"

"Can you swear to that?" Kikuchiyo asked solemnly. "Stick to one girl, Katsu. Besides, I don't really think Kyuzo's in your league."

On several levels, Katsushiro could have rightfully gotten quite angry. And he was. However he impressively kept his temper tightly under control. "Yes, I can swear: _nothing happened between me and Kyuzo-dono_."

"Good to hear." Kikuchiyo accepted his pledge. "Because that's what everyone else thinks."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

It was partially true, but far from 'everyone'.

In no time, the villagers had become quite aware that one of the noble samurai that was responsible for defending them was a woman. While reception varied, rumors inevitably sprung up from the time Kyuzo was open about her being a female.

It was true that speculation had led them to believe that the woman was perhaps 'involved' with the youngest samurai, while others seemed doubtful, thinking that there was a more rational, less passionate explanation. The girls either lamented Katsushiro's position as 'taken', or immediately began to admire the samurai woman for her valor and bravery, strong enough to stand among the otherwise all-male group of samurai.

Kyuzo was not interested in what the people around her were saying. Because people who are normally quiet tend to pick up much more information from simply listening, she wasn't unaware of the rumors flying left and right. All of it annoyed her, and she chose to ignore it. She didn't care. The admiring looks, the confused looks, the questioning looks, none reached her whenever she walked among the villagers.

Maybe, she thought, Katsushiro would realize now why she had initially kept her gender hidden so. And though she didn't know it at the moment, he was certainly beginning to learn.

Her thoughts subdued themselves. You couldn't dwell long on things that did not interest you. Almost relaxed, she was making her way along the edge of the forest, intent finding the narrow, discreet path leading to the seldom-visited hot spring. It was the only one in Kanna, and she was interested in reaching it this particular time, when it was unlikely no one would be there.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled yesterday morning." Kambei interrupted her thoughts, and her face became sullen. _Why_ did he always appear when she didn't want him to?

She said nothing, and he promptly approached her. As quickly as she grew irritated at this invasion of her personal space, he lulled her temper back asleep with his fingers under her chin and a kiss to her lips.

He was beginning a very troubling habit of doing this.

Always, it was those hands. She seemed powerless once in his grasp. It angered her. She endlessly chastised herself for allowing him to do as he liked. And she could not bring herself to do more than turn her face away, in which case he only kissed her cheek instead. An improvement, but not an accurate example of her displeasure.

"Someone is going to see. Stop." Kyuzo growled her order, her eyes elsewhere, hand resting on Kambei's chest only to shove him farther.

"Tell me, Kyuzo-dono." Kambei obeyed her hand and stepped away, in rare compliance. "Why is it you have decided to reveal being a woman? After all the trouble you went through to hide it, it seems unreasonable."

"To ensure you wouldn't use it against me."

"That so?" Kambei stroked his chin. "But I never told a soul. I never so much as brought it up to Katsushiro myself."

Kyuzo said nothing.

She did not like someone thinking she was afraid. Of anything. Kambei thought that she was afraid of problems associated with being a woman samurai. She had seen them herself. People were skeptical of a woman's place among them. They questioned her possible trysts between herself and the other samurai. Some of the men were even curious about enticing her into an affair themselves.

Although Kyuzo did indeed want to avoid these obvious complications, she was not in _fear_ of them, as Kambei had rudely suggested.

"I'm curious as to why you didn't try...other tactics to keep me silent." Kambei smirked, on the verge of a laugh.

Kyuzo retorted, "Our job is not done. The fight will wait until then."

Kambei chuckled, at which Kyuzo was strangely annoyed. Then his face turned solemn. "The nobuseri will arrive tomorrow, according to the scouts. We must be prepared."

Kyuzo nodded with all seriousness present in her face. Unable to resist, Kambei took advantage of her unguardedness and once again kissed her.

Neither of them noticed a beet-red Katsushiro quickly turn around and retreat back behind the corner from which he came.

* * *

Kyuzo!fail For one, my dear Kyuzo-dono, Kambei was not talking about being afraid of said complications. He meant that you were afraid of getting close to a man. Basically, you revealed yourself for nothing.  
For two, Kyuzo, you missed the dirty joke that old man made :D

Careful! Kyuzo aims for the FACE! Again with Heihachi...it's because I adore you. Shichiroji got punched too, though.

By the way, they're _not_ being perverted when they stare at Kyuzo, they're all just thinking, "WTF?" Honestly, I would too.

Oops! Katsu-kun saw something he really shouldn't have!

"Kyuzo is no Kirara": That was such a mean thing to say! Dx But it sort of denotes the numerous contrasts between the two of them, as characters and as "women", so the line goes deeper than the surface meaning. Jun-I sparked this line somewhat ;) Her thoughts are very interesting. Go read them.


	16. The Death, the Catalyst

Katsu got mind-raped. It's kind of like seeing your mom kiss your uncle or something, isn't it? It's okay, Katsu. I'd be scared too. Also, 'cause you better hope they didn't see you there. Then you'd definitely have much more to worry about.

By the way, I was unable to log in last night, which is why this chapter is being posted today instead of yesterday...apparently there has been some trouble here and there with logging in and reviewing(which I wasn't able to do either), so....yeah.

* * *

Katsushiro strode through the forest, heading back to the village. He rubbed his aching backside, where he had ungracefully landed after Kikuchiyo shoved him out of the manmade cave. But now his bruised back and rear were accompanied by a fading blush to his face.

"And I thought _I_ was on edge...."

It had already been dark when he strode up the stone trails back into Kanna. He had decided to walk around the outer ledge and cut back through another road that led directly back to the village. Something of a shortcut, but also beyond a steep ridge of hard earth and stone most people avoided, but he intended to get there as soon as he could.

He turned a corner to come across Kambei and Kyuzo. Not that he thought much of it, he continued walking towards them, until about twenty feet away, he witnessed something he almost wish he hadn't.

Very quickly, he turned and half-fled. Apparently they hadn't seen him. And if they hadn't seen him, he had still seen them....kiss.

Was that what it was?

Yes, and Katsushiro's face burned again. There was no mistake to be had. He had walked in on Kambei and Kyuzo....

Shaking his head energetically, he did his best to be rid of the image. To get his mind off it, he tried to think of something else. Naturally, ironically, something else he didn't really want to dwell on came to mind instead.

Was he really ready for war?

It had already been incessantly on his mind and it wasn't his favorite subject; but he needed to get that _image_ out of his mind _somehow._

Happening to meet Kirara at a crossroads, they joined together to continue their walk. It was perhaps a little awkward, for each of their minds were full of uncomfortable thoughts. Soon though, they slid into casual conversation, grateful for company.

Hesitantly, Kirara spoke, her voice dropping so Katsushiro had to strain to hear her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Lady Kirara." Katsushiro said encouragingly.

"There have been all these rumors going on around the village." Kirara truly felt foolish, and accordingly, warmth rose onto her face. "I know it's none of my business, but...only...if you had thought that...Kyuzo had come to...be with...or if she was now with....." Kirara felt increasingly clumsy, awkward.

Katsushiro waited several moments for her to finish when she trailed off. When she did not continue, he said decisively, "There is _nothing_ going on between Kyuzo-dono and myself."

Kirara flushed. "I wasn't going to ask about that.....but...is that so?"

Nodding, Katsushiro muttered, "I don't really know where people are getting these ideas. But it's not in the least true. Kyuzo-dono is a mentor, a comrade, and nothing else."

"I see."

"It's the truth." Realizing that he might have been a little forward, Katsushiro muttered to himself, "With _me_, anyway...."

His words just barely escaped Kirara's ears, as she became lost in her own thoughts.

After that, Katsushiro felt himself go on to reveal his other worries. How he felt inferior to the others, worried that he would never be to the caliber that the other samurai, those noble war veterans, had already achieved. Indecisive and confused, he could already feel his skin become stained, feel himself sink into a place he wasn't sure he wanted to or not. He wasn't sure if it was the place he was _supposed_ to descend to, in order to grow. It was like jumping into a well when you are unsure of its depth, or if there is water inside at all.

His tone became more grave with each word to fall from his anguished lips. Somewhere in his mind, he felt ashamed, to be speaking to Kirara about worries like these.

"I will never be strong like them." Katsushiro admitted. It was a difficult confession. "And that's why....I can't ask you to fall with me anymore."

Kirara said nothing, but her gaze told all, as she dropped her eyes to the ground. Little did Katsushiro know that among the swirled feelings within the priestess, guilt was one of them. It had begun to eat at her long before, but was now swelled like a tide. And she did not want him to see.

A somber rain began to fall from dark skies. Both of them glanced up. Somehow, it was ominous, and one didn't need to be a water priestess to feel it. Knowing a fierce battle was mere hours away had thwarted any hopes of relaxation. By this time tomorrow, anyone could be gone.

* * *

The melancholy rain had transformed into a wrathful storm. Since Katsushiro had frantically reported the nobuseri's arrival, it hadn't stopped.

The earth shook with explosions, far off and nearby, and dissolved into mud with the torrents of cold rain. Arrows whistling and clashing blades all but drowned out the sounds of heavy footsteps, reduced to watery splashes.

Running soundlessly through the yellowed crops of the field, Kyuzo dove into the tall grass to hide her appearance. Assured that the nobuseri's massive weapon was focused on herself and not the helpless farmers, she didn't need to focus on protection, but instead on an effective leap through the air. Violently yet silently, she separated one arm from the giant red machine, both it and it's dangerous weapon falling uselessly to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyuzo shifted her position midair, skidding through the wet earth and through the high grass. Turning your back an opponent, even an unarmed one, was deadly.

Quickly, she finished it off, paying no mind to the lingering, panicked villagers nearby.

Surveying the immediate area, it seemed that this area was not in danger. But in the distance, she could see a heavy stream of bandits flood into the village. They had surrendered their surprise attacks, having all been thwarted, and were now directing their energy on blatant assault straight into the heart of the village itself.

Decisively, Kyuzo ran back towards the main village.

* * *

As she had figured, there was already heavy combat ongoing as she arrived. Wasting no time in fulfilling her role, surrounding bandits instantly began falling under her twin blades. Between the crowds of scrambling villagers and chasing nobuseri, she could make out glimpses of the other samurai.

Kyuzo knew much better than to dwell on others during battle, especially the perfectly capable samurai. Any distraction led to death.

Unbidden, she felt assured, peaceful in an odd sense, to continuously see familiar white robes dashing about as much as she, never stopping; no injury, no fatality.

Suddenly angered at herself, she shook off this 'calm' at seeing him alive. Mentally, she rebuked herself. After all, she _only_ wanted him alive so she could kill him herself later. That was all it was, she told herself yet again, the thought becoming old and tired in her mind, and hoped that she could convince herself.

But in the back of her mind, it that there was more to it. What she wanted was to effectively brainwash herself back to her original reasons. To Kyuzo, the more she forced herself to think this way, the more true the words would eventually become.

Relinquishing these ridiculous mind games, Kyuzo banished all thoughts from her mind. Surrendering herself to instinct, to the experienced warrior's alter ego of a war god, she threw herself into battle more viciously than before.

* * *

Kyuzo watched the droplets of rain run down from the handle to the tip of her sword, before sheathing it, along with the other one. With subdued eyes, she had no strength left inside herself to deny that she couldn't let him alone.

Part of her wouldn't permit her to sit back and watch him potentially die. Again, her promise. That's what it had been, she told herself, and told him when he questioned why she interfered. But her reasons for staying, her motives for slaying him, had expanded and skewed.

She didn't want to focus on these things right now.

Joining the crowd of people from something of a distance, she was sure Gorobei was able to see her, but did not want anyone else to. From the look of things, these were the entertainer's last moments, and he deserved, she felt, to have all his comrades present.

The entire ring of people looked somber. They all knew the tragedy the rain had told, that not even their gifted water priestess could foresee.

"We're responsible for this..." Kirara's voice was laden with guilt. Kyuzo did not have it in her to scoff at this sacred moment. Had she been a more verbal person, she would have told Kirara; it was not her fault. It was no one's. Gorobei had made the decision to come here, and fate had given him what was meant for him.

"Forgive me, Rikichi, but it looks like I can't take you to the Capital...." Gorobei's voice was fading, and the farmer pleadingly looked into the dying man's face.

"Gorobei-dono, you can't die like this...!"

Kyuzo's hands were at her sides. She felt the rain from her sodden hair drip down her face and neck. More solemn than usual, her always stern mouth was not in its usual frown, but was instead soft, the corners of her lips turned down from mourning.

She had forgotten how hard it was. No matter how seasoned any of the war veterans were, the death of a comrade you had worked with was difficult.

Maybe it was true that Kyuzo's heart was colder than most. It had always been so, and she hadn't even been particularly close to Gorobei; but as she saw the life slowly fading from the man's eyes, she felt her heart flinch with somberness.

Without thinking, her eyes instinctively turned to Kambei, his tired face betraying that he was not fully prepared for another samurai's death either.

"Your life....I've stolen it." Kambei half-whispered. His heartbroken eyes reflected that no matter how realistic he had kept himself, how unlikely he knew it would have been to see them all come out alive, there was no preparing for this.

"You've gotta be...kidding me." Gorobei's eyes closed, and all of them knew what it meant.

No. There _was_ no preparing.

A solemn moment drifted by, Kikuchiyo's frantic pleas for Gorobei to wake falling on deaf ears.

"Take care of things here." Kambei said softly to Shichiroji,

"You got it."

Turning his back to the crowd of people, Kambei began walking away. His strong posture had been broken and his noble air withered with grief and guilt. Some people took notice, but made no moves to stop him.

Kyuzo watched Kambei before slipping behind the ruins of a nearby house, the destroyed wooden home scorched black with fire.

* * *

Gorobei would have been an awesome uncle to have :( It sort of surprised me the first time how Gorobei's death was kinda when the **** hit the fan and everything else got started. Very interesting.

Also, I had to laugh a little with Katsu and Kirara's conversation, when I realized Katsu was basically telling her, "No, I'm SINGLE! I promise! There's no one else!....I'm wide open!....so....okay...."

Speaking of Katsu, I love him, but also, I have to roll my eyes at him once in a while...

One more thing: I'm going more by the English script because I remember it better. Also, I take some liberties here and there. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter much to me. But I'll try and be more faithful to it from now on ;)


	17. What the Rain Said

....Oh. That's right. It's a fanfic. Gorobei didn't have to die. My bad. :(

* * *

As though joining the mourning, the heavy rain began again. In thick sheets of grieving tears, the downpour weighed heavily on the people who had to face the grim reality of Gorobei's death. Relentless, it pounded them, made them numb, quieting the land and demanding respect for the dead.

Leaning her left shoulder heavily against the house, Kyuzo was struggling with herself. Closing her eyes, she tried in vain to banish her instincts. In the end, however, they persevered. Once her decision was made, she quickly made her way through the maze of homes in the best path to remain unseen.

Breaking free of the cluster of homes, Kyuzo was assured no one saw her, and she began to sprint towards the paths, where Kambei had been clearly headed.

Why did she have to run after him? An infatuation was not supposed to last long. But she ached to stay near him, much like a moth to a flame, she thought bitterly. She was making a fool of herself. And what for?

She ran silently, and had almost made it to the trail Kambei had been going towards. But she stopped when she saw Kirara's shoulders, then head, disappear behind the wall of the cliff as she descended the sloping path beyond.

Slightly out of breath, Kyuzo told herself to forget it. But her impulses dominated once again. Changing direction, her long legs guided her along the edge of the cliff. Careful, she kept herself out of sight, so Kirara wouldn't spot her. Why was she hiding from that girl, anyway?

To save herself the embarrassment. At least that's what Kyuzo told herself, and before she knew it, she was at a full run, the open landscape of mountains and far-off deserts and glorious cities on her right side, the comforting forests at her left.

About a half mile away, she stopped. Quickly, she turned around and kneeled down, carefully stepping down onto the first foothold to begin her descent.

She wasn't sure why she was doing it.

For now, she didn't think about it. She was in a hurry. And she couldn't remember the last time she had rushed herself for any personal reason. Not like this. She had only chased after someone to kill them before.

It took some time. The cliffs were high above the roads. When she finally dropped down to the stone paths, boots making two solid thuds, she quickly glanced up and down the trails for a trace of their leader.

She caught sight of his billowing white robes almost 50 feet away from her, distinctively bright amid the gray backdrop of cruel mountains and rain.

Catching her breath, she waited until he saw her. When he arrived, his grieved expression had not changed, but he was facing her. If he caught notice of her heaving chest and shoulders, a sign of her energetic chase, he didn't comment.

"Kyuzo-dono, what are you doing here?" Kambei's voice had sunk into a hollow tone, steeped in guilt and sadness.

Kyuzo couldn't answer. She didn't know herself. Her eyes settled on the older man's face, who at the moment couldn't appreciate this subtle gift.

Watching her for several moments, examining the rivulets of rainwater dripping down her face, Kambei seemed to understand what Kyuzo did not.

He took the slender woman into his arms, and felt her in turn embrace him, her hands clutching his back. Kyuzo's face turned warm with embarrassment, and she buried it into his chest, wanting to hide, _hide..._but wanting to be there all the same.

Kambei's fingers made their way into her soaked hair, and held _this_ precious life ever closer, eyes closing. Kyuzo sighed with a slight whimper in her voice. For once in her life, she felt compelled to _give_...what she could offer, she didn't know.

Around them, the sound of the heavy rain veiled them from the world. The outside, alien world that they both knew well to be harsh and unfair, unforgiving and yet wonderful. The cliffs hid them, and the paths leading out into that open world that invited them.

Reality, for now, was banished. Kyuzo would never have completely understood that in that moment, she was saving him. She wanted to give to him, she thought once more, but wasn't aware of the miraculous effect that Kambei was so grateful for.

"Kyuzo-dono." He whispered softly, and she shifted her face upwards, to show that she was listening, and he bent his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Stay here." Kambei said. "It'll be safer here. Stay in Kanna and help."

"I can't."

If Kambei was surprised, he didn't show it. Kyuzo meant to leave. Their job was more or less complete, and she wasn't needed here anymore. But the thought of her disappearing completely bothered him.

"Please." He told her, and pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek. "_Wait here_. Stay here for me. Don't leave Kanna village."

Kyuzo didn't respond for a while. Only slightly, she nodded, agreeing.

For some time, they held fast to each other, as if believing that if the embrace lifted for a moment, it would be the last one. Their clothes were hopelessly soaked, the rain devoid of warmth.

Finally pulling away, Kambei took Kyuzo's face in his hands. Leaning in, he was surprised to feel Kyuzo press forward against his hands. She kissed him. He cherished the honor.

Her hands were around him again, and their faces parted, but lingered close. Eyes half lidded and her lips parted, her skin moist and cold with rain, Kambei watched rivulets of water run down her pale face. She was watching him, her eyes on his. Her strength had not disappeared, but to Kambei, he saw she was hopelessly confused, about herself. Although he had meant a _goodbye_, he couldn't resist pulling her into another tight embrace.

"Kyuzo-dono...." Kambei sighed deeply, voice rich with emotion. He placed his hands on her narrow shoulders, and leaned his forehead down, just brushing Kyuzo's. "I have a request for you."

As if it were a secret, Kambei leaned down to whisper into Kyuzo's ear.

"Listen to me carefully. After all of this is over....stay with me."

Kyuzo's eyes widened.

"Let our graves be next to each other."

Kyuzo placed her hand on top of Kambei's, and she nodded again.

Finally, they separated. Kyuzo could only look at him in the eyes for a second before she dropped them. Kambei examined her face, and looked down the path. He had a long way to go, and no time to spare.

"I have to leave now."

Kyuzo did not say anything more, and she watched as he turned his back to her and walked down the descending path. She felt as if she did not know where that road would lead, where he would go.

Even after he had disappeared from view, she stared down into the mist and thick rain that swallowed his image. Feeling the ends of her coat flap around her legs from winds as merciless as the rain, ignoring the heavy drops of rain cascading upon her clothes, body, and bare skin. Finally, her gaze was torn away, and she began her ascend back up the worn stone paths.

As she walked, she contemplated what it was she had given him.

* * *

Honestly, I was a little disappointed at the "thinness" of the writing in this chapter. Very short, reads very quick. But I feel the significance of the moment is there, and should be left somewhat up for interpretation by the reader, without my getting wordy.

So it's up to said reader ;) Even though Kambei essentially proposed to her, yes?


	18. Maybe the Thousandth

_Boom_! Two chapters in one day! :D

* * *

The next few days proved to be both a mixture of calm and of restlessness. The sudden, unexplained absence of Kambei unsettled many people, samurai and villager alike. The samurai were concerned over their leader's probably reckless intentions, and the villagers were wary of being left with samurai arguably more volatile than their commander, who was skilled at keeping the peace.

The only samurai anyone saw less of than the departed Kambei was Kyuzo. The woman was becoming impossible to keep track of. It seemed all she did was restlessly wander from place to place. When seen in the fields, she could be at the cliffs minutes later, and given another half hour, at the other side of the village entirely, cutting through the forest so as to remain unseen.

Not that anyone particularly bothered her. With the fighting over, she wasn't particularly needed for much. Every once in a while, she helped with some rebuilding, wordlessly complying whenever asked. For a majority of the time, however, she had little more than nothing to do.

So Kyuzo passed the time wandering from one place to the other. Only one person could sense her aimless drifting to be from something deeper than mere boredom. After all, before now, Kyuzo was perfectly capable of sitting in one place for hours and keeping herself occupied without a word. This shift in her pattern meant something.

Normally, he'd leave it alone, knowing Kyuzo was able to handle her own affairs, but something told him it was a good time to put in his two cents. So one day, four days after Kambei's departure, he called her over as she passed by.

"Kyuzo-donoooooo."

Kyuzo complied, and joined Heihachi, who was sitting on a flat rock and fidgeting with some paper in his hands.

Heihachi flashed her an amicable smile, and she gazed at him curiously, sitting across from him upon a wooden fence.

"Just wondering," Heihachi began, "You seem pretty agitated lately. I mean, I can understand why and all..."

Kyuzo lifted an eyebrow. Her companion knew better than beat around the bush. He focused on his working hands in his lap, his smile laced with a sneaky quality Kyuzo felt uneasy about.

"I was in love once, you know."

Her face didn't change. Heihachi didn't know it, but Kyuzo had never been so close to screaming in terror her entire life. There was no way he could have....no, no, no! How perceptive _was_ this little runt that he–

"But I made some mistakes." He continued. The printed paper crackled in his hands. Kyuzo could make out a very ornate pattern on one side, vivid with hues of blue, of red, white, green, and gold. Beautiful paper. Why was he wasting, it crumpling it like that? "We sort of had an 'understanding' before the war. Too young to really make a promise, but we did anyway. And when I came back, we got married."

Preoccupied, Heihachi organized his thoughts, and didn't notice Kyuzo's eye twitch.

"Things went well...for a while." Heihachi's fingers worked meticulously, and she wasn't paying attention to them anymore. "But as you know, work as a samurai was hard to find after the war. I couldn't make much money, only did odd jobs here and there....of course, that was even harder in the city, where all the samurai went to find work anyway. And she was pregnant, so things got worse and worse."

Kyuzo focused more on his story. It didn't seem like he was about to accuse her of anything she didn't want to think about. Still, she was an odd choice of person to confide in.

"I came home one day, and she was gone. I waited for hours." Heihachi sighed. "I was worried, until I found out she had run off with one of the local merchants."

Kyuzo frowned, wanting to say she was sorry. She was, sort of. She couldn't say she fully understood, but it didn't seem like a pleasant experience.

"That's how I began drifting." Heihachi went on. "Left that city behind, and eventually wandered into Kougakyo."

Overhead, the clear sky rang with the call of birds. Nearby, a flock lifted from the trees. Kyuzo watched them for a moment before turning her eyes back to Heihachi. Did he have a point somewhere? Well, it was no trouble to listen.

Heihachi cracked an eye open to peer into Kyuzo's face. "I learned, Kyuzo-dono, not to leave behind a woman you care about."

The mechanic didn't know how close he was to being clocked in the face again, having never before touched upon the taboo of linking Kyuzo to "woman". But the earnestness in his face kept her in control, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, more of what I mean to say is..." Heihachi searched for the words. "You should be more careful with something you really don't want to lose. I got cocky, because I felt that between us being married, having a child, and having all that history....that I had ensured that she would stay with me."

Most people would, Kyuzo thought, but said nothing. There was a message here, something deeper Heihachi was trying to tell her. She searched for it, as the younger warrior added as an afterthought, "But I should have spent a little less time thinking about the baby and a little more time thinking about _her_."

"Promises are important, especially to us samurai, as you know. You don't need me to tell you that." Heihachi smiled again. "But in the end, no matter how grand, they're only words. You have to also make them happen. Words can create them, but only actions fulfill them."

Looking upward, Heihachi's hands gathered together in his lap. The paper was quiet in his hands. Kyuzo waited.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long to get to it." Heihachi tilted his head. His hat slipped off, and puzzled, he looked over his shoulder to where his goggles clacked onto the stone. Ignoring it, he turned back to Kyuzo.

"Look, Kyzo-dono, what I'm trying to say is..." Heihachi looked at Kyuzo squarely in the face. It unsettled her, but she held his gaze. "Hold on to what's important, even if it's something you didn't expect could get up and leave. If there's something you know you need to do to keep a promise....you should do it."

Kyuzo's eyes widened. How much did Heihachi suspect, anyway?

As if reading her thoughts, Heihachi smirked. "Give me some credit. I think I can venture a guess as to why you've been flying around here like you have."

Kyuzo scowled.

"Don't worry, I haven't said anything." The redhead laughed. "Like I _really_ 'know' anything, anyway."

Kyuzo opened her mouth to defend herself, but Heihachi held his hand out. In the palm of his hand sat a paper crane.

"Yeah, it's a little sloppy, but take it."

A long moment passed by. She stared, puzzled, at the bird in his hand, and he sent her a convincing smile.

With a smirk, Kyuzo plucked it from his glove into her nimble fingers. Carefully folding its wings down, Kyuzo tucked it into an inside pocket of her coat, so it lay flat against her side.

Walking away, Kyuzo looked over her shoulder to smile at Heihachi, who was just pulling his hat back over his head and repositioning his goggles. He noticed her grin, and returned it.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Later on, Heihachi sat with Shichiroji as he took a break from the rebuilding efforts. He drank some water as Heihachi finished off a rice ball, about to switch places with him to help rebuilding.

"Hey, Shichiroji-dono." Heihachi asked, and the other man glanced at him. "You've known Kambei-dono for a long time, right?"

"More years than I'd like to admit." He laughed, "Yeah, you could say we go pretty far back."

"Do you have any idea if he knows how to make a paper crane?" Heihachi wondered, and Shichiroji lifted his brow.

"Paper cranes?" Thinking back, he finally replied, "Not sure. He might, but I don't remember seeing him make them."

"I see."

"I have a theory, though." Shichiroji passed a smile over to the younger samurai. "That he's tried to get to the 1,000 cranes quota. You know, that old legend? A thousand cranes and your wish comes true, something like that? Everyone who knows how to make a crane tries it sooner or later, right?"

With a laugh, Heihachi nodded. He had as well, but given up. "True..."

"Well, I sort of feel like Kambei would have made 9,999, and then not bothered to make the last one." Shichiroji smirked. "That's why he keeps losing battles. Didn't make that thousandth crane."

Heihachi burst into laughter. Shichiroji joined in, though he didn't quite have the same joke in mind as his companion.

Elsewhere, at that very moment, Kyuzo escaped the village.

* * *

Metaphors GALORE! Come on, I've packed a ton of them into this story. Some more subtle than others, but how can you miss some of them, right?

Heihachi's paper crane came partially inspired from morgankit's story _Theory of Happiness_. You should go read it, it's lovable!

Back when Kyuzo's eye twitched, she was thinking something along the lines of "Ain't no one over here getting married, Heihachi." By the way, "close to screaming with terror"? Is it that scary for someone to think you might have emotions other than "murderous rage" or "indifference"? Apparently to Kyuzo, it is. :)

This was so corny!....Oh well. Go Kyuzo, go! Go get your man! :D


	19. The Execution

FFN is giving me a hard time these days. Now it's refusing to show me the reviews past chapter 16. I'm able to read them because they get sent to my email, but I can't reply to them =__= Sorry about that(?) I'm not sure if my replies are appreciated or not XD Maybe I'm just being annoying and they're being polite about it?

Anyhow, it was pointed out that there was indeed a typo last chapter :( It was supposed to be "999" cranes, not "9,999"....no one is trying to make 10,000 cranes.

* * *

Kyuzo arrived in Kougakyo several days later. Striding through the familiar streets, she felt comfortable among the thriving prosper of the city, amid its calamity. Although she could appreciate the serenity of the farming village, especially its forests, she felt more accustomed to the urban setting. Today happened to be fairly warm, enticing many city residents outside, and accordingly, the streets were crowded.

As was becoming all to common nowadays, she was questioning herself. Since when did she need someone to wake her up to what she wanted to do? All along she had wanted to leave Kanna, but had stayed behind at Kambei's request. But she never allowed someone to manipulate her like that. Kyuzo was an independent person who did what she wanted without regard to anyone else, and did whatever it took to fulfill her promises; why did it take Heihachi to remind her of that?

It was no exaggeration that Kyuzo had become frustrated. She had left knowing her likely target; the Capital. That was where she was as sure as the rest of them that it was there, that Kambei had left for. As quickly as she could, she came to Kougakyo. Finding the Capital by yourself was next to impossible, and she intended to first gather information. If fortunate, she might be able to find Kambei himself if he had decided to come to Kougakyo first.

After coming to the city, it did not take long for her to see the announcements of Shimada Kambei's upcoming execution for the murder of an Imperial Envoy.

Being Ayamaro's bodyguard, one that had closely followed behind him, running (slowly, because she had to keep pace with her rather porky employer) down the hall, through the doors, and coming upon the grisly scene of the Envoy's death herself, Kyuzo could comfortably have sworn on her life and limb....that Kambei had absolutely nothing to do with the death of said Envoy.

As if that weren't enough, the following samurai hunt that had not led to Kambei's arrest. Even if by some miraculous twist of fate, he _had_ been the guilty one(not that she would have cared), he would never have allowed himself get caught.

Therefore, the only logical conclusion was that Kambei had a plan already in progress.

Since the execution was to be held in Kougakyo, Kyuzo felt no need to pursue the Capital. She would wait until it came here and see what happened. There was no need to rush in. If Kambei had a plan, she could easily destroy it if she weren't able to tell what it was, and she was doubtful that he was simply going to allow himself to be slaughtered.

So for the remaining time, she wandered around.

When the fated day arrived, she gathered among the thick crowds at the bridge, watching tensely as the massive form of the Captial lowered. As it landed, a resounding metallic thud, booming like artificial thunder, shook the concrete below her boots.

As the platform was arranged and guards prepared for the public beheading, Kyuzo's eyes never once strayed elsewhere.

Around her, the crowd thickened, and she took no notice.

The designated time arrived, and they began to drum, solemn and slow, heralding the arrival of the prisoner.

With his massive blade at his side, the black masked executioner waited as Shimada Kambei was led down to the platform.

The metal collar and handcuffs, the spiked curved spears wrapped around his throat; it made her seethe.

With a sickening clack of wood, Kambei was trapped by his hands and his neck.

Kyuzo took a deep breath, letting it exhale slowly. Her faith did not dwindle. But if anyone had turned their attention onto her, they would have recognized the conflict quietly flickering in her eyes.

Pursing her lips, Kyuo felt chained to the ground. If she leapt at the stage, would she be able to get there in time? If she did, would she have failed him?

If she stayed rooted to the ground....would he die? Would that be honorable to him? To her?

Flexing her fingers at her sides, they itched to wrap around the handles for the blades they were so accustomed to. Kyuzo spared one second to look beyond the dispiriting exhibition, up to where Ukyo sat....the Emperor. She remembered the days serving Ayamaro, having to bear the incessant and countless annoyances Ukyo liberally bestowed upon everyone. She had paid absolutely no mind to him, staying away from the brat as much as she could. This rise to power, she expected as much as anyone else. But now he was be responsible for Kambei's life.

_Should Kambei's life end here, today, so will Ukyo's._

This was what she decided.

Lifting his blade, the executioner steadied himself. Kyuzo saw Kambei's lips move and gesture with his hand. She couldn't make out what he said. But she was sure it was something infuriating. It always was.

As an experienced warrior as he, Kyuzo was witness to the precise moment where the executioner tensed his hands to bring down that frightening blade.

The crowd gasped collectively as he swung. Kyuzo's eyes opened wide, and her mouth nearly dropped open in horror. No, there was no way-

And just like that....it was over.

* * *

Kyuzo could have laughed. With what, exactly, she didn't know.

A chill ran up her spine, an aftereffect.

She watched the Capital ascend, throwing up a storm of dust, debris, and all in a swirling cold wind. Kambei was safely inside, pardoned, and would be most likely be roaming the city undeterred with his 'rescuers'.

That was enough.

She caught sight of Komachi among the group of spectators. Being that her beloved sister wasn't with her, Kyuzo was fairly sure who the little girl was waiting for.

Breaking off from the crowd, Kyuzo disappeared, quickly making her way off the bridge, away from where her comrades would probably emerge.

She was also very certain that she did not want any questioning eyes on her. Kyuzo was not ready to have questioning eyes on her, did not want anyone to contemplate her motives for coming to Kougakyo.

It was too much. Now that she knew he was alive and in no immediate danger, she was steady. Proud as ever, Kyuzo did not want to make _anything_ obvious...to _anyone._

Not even to Kambei.

* * *

Kyuzo is so damned stubborn....not that I can't say I understand. As Kyuu confessed herself, she doesn't really know what she's doing when it comes to things like this. She's embarrassed :D Of course, Kambei wasn't going to die. But I hope I made the readers sweat a little for a moment. After all, I'd be scared out of my mind if I were Kyuzo...but she does know him all so well ;]

By the way, if anyone read my story _Two Gods of Rice_, I used the same backstory for Heihachi's (failed) marriage. WHO, I ask, could possibly run off on Heihachi!? Poor thing :( With his child, no less. Well, I think that story will eventually be fleshed out in one way or another, eventually.


	20. Departure, Reuinion

Not that Kyuzo had expected to, in a narrow alley in the dead of night, come across an attempt on her former Lord's life, but she felt obligated to intervene.

She despised the man Ayamaro. Him and everything he stood for. However, he _had_ been her Lord, and her honor wouldn't allow him to be slaughtered, no matter how she felt he deserved it.

Quickly, she disposed of her former coworkers. The bodies dropped heavily to the ground, and she paid them no mind. Mercilessly, efficiently, she served the lord that had hired her; not the brat who had risen to be Emperor.

Resuming her original objective, she took off at a run down the alley. She was in a hurry; she had seen a handful of mechanical servants, likely in service of Ukyo, make their way across town. To keep out of sight, she had been forced to retreat into this alley, but it lagged her behind them, and taking care of Ayamaro's would-be assassins stalled her more. She needed to catch up before they–

"Kyuzo! Wait! Don't leave me here!"

With a grimace, Kyuzo stopped, rubbing her temples with irritation.

Great.

* * *

Kyuzo needed to make sure she kept track of the metal soldiers, but she began to suspect they were becoming increasingly aware of a shadow behind them. To dodge suspicion, she swiftly turned onto a busy, brightly lit avenue. With Ayamaro in tow, she was going to have to rethink her strategy.

It wasn't really a problem. Given the district they were in, she was quite sure what their target was anyway.

Behind her, her former Lord continued babbling, probably nervous.

"Kyuzo, you removed all that padding...you never needed to hide being a woman while employed by me, you know..."

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore him. He'll become quiet._

That was what she had hoped, but she knew better. She very much felt like turning around and _making_ him quiet with the swords he had hired to protect him. The irony appealed to Kyuzo's sense of humor. However, her sense of honor held her tongue and her hands at bay.

"Thank you again for saving me, Kyuzo." The merchant continued. "Just so you know, I'm grateful for all those times you watched Ukyo back then...."

She didn't need to be reminded. More than once she had wanted to murder the spoiled brat.

"I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

If only he knew. If that moron only knew the torture that prat had put her through.

Glancing through the crowd, she stopped suddenly, and Ayamaro walked into her from behind. Nervously, he asked, "What is it? Do you see something?"

Kyuzo watched Katsushiro several yards away. He was walking by himself...most unusual. She was fairly sure the others would be aware the danger wasn't completely over, so why was Katsushiro out by himself?

She narrowed her eyes. Something must have happened.

Despite this, she left it alone, and continued walking in another direction.

* * *

Carefully out of sight, Kyuzo followed about a half dozen machine men approach a large, brightly lit inn. She didn't know where Kambei was, but she was fairly sure these assassins did.

From their quiet conversations, she gathered that indeed, Ukyo had dispatched them, ordering them to a place called the Firefly House and burn it. It was meant to be an 'accident' that was designed to kill all inside. Ukyo seemed confident the samurai were in there. Having been part of his excursion there some months earlier, to capture the girl she now knew to be Kirara, Kyuzo herself felt confident that this was a place Kambei and the others were likely to take shelter.

Crouching behind a low wall, she motioned with one hand behind her, signaling Ayamaro to stay back. She doubted she had to tell him, anyway.

Waiting until their blowtorches sparked to their artificial blue, she suddenly dove into them.

They clearly had not been expecting her assault. In seconds, most of them fell dismantled to the ground. Four more of them, angered, attacked her all at once, and vaguely she heard their comrade order them, "Wait!"

It made no difference and she disposed of all of them. The last one, perhaps their captain, flew into a rage himself and lunged at her. Soon, however, he fell as well.

Behind her, loud footsteps and clunking machinery she could recognize very well came closer and closer from behind. A booming voice alerted, "Have no fear, Kikuchiyo has arrived!...Hey, it's Kyuzo!"

"Looks like we're a little late."

Kyuzo didn't need anyone to tell her whose voice _that_ was, either.

* * *

Slowly, Katsushiro wandered the streets. His anger-fueled adrenaline had worn off, and it was beginning to sink in that he had truly left. Apart from the gleaming lights, brightly colored clothes of the surrounding people, and from the general merriment bubbling from the city around him, Katsushiro's dark eyes only gazed at the mocking shadows on the ground.

Kyuzo had warned him. And for some reason, he hadn't seen it before then. According to her, he had a rival, but he wasn't sure who that was. He had assumed it was a boy in the village, but he had never once seen any other boy around their age near Kirara.

But at the Firefly, it became apparent that his reluctantly, likely unknowing competitor had been beside him the entire time.

As they fought, Katsushiro had never expected Kirara to suddenly intervene, crossing the room and striking him hard across the face.

Gently, he touched his cheek. The redness lingered. The skin was still tender.

"Oh dear, poor boy." A nearby woman took his arm and looked at his face. "What happened there? Come inside and we'll get you some ice...."

She was easily six or seven years older than him; she was not old, but the attractive woman's face was caked in makeup and she was dressed in gaudy, bright clothing. It only took one glance at her and at the building behind her for Katsushiro to understand. She was a prostitute.

Shaking his head, he took her hands off his arm. She tried to persuade him, but soon gave up as he wandered away.

All at once, it had come together in the tense minute after Kirara's hand had brutally connected with his face. Suddenly, he understood what Kyuzo had warned him of that one time, and kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Perhaps he could have done something earlier, but if nothing else, Kirara had made it blatantly clear.

She had chosen Kambei over him.

It was that more that revelation than anything else that drove him to leave for good. And as it all clicked together, the frustration that had been building and festering deep in his chest suddenly threw him into a rage he had never felt before.

It made him storm out of the room, run through the halls and down the front steps of the Firefly House. Humiliation and indignation burned his face, his throat and stabbed at his chest. He ignored the curious looks at the people he passed, and was ignored by the other patrons, their attentions focused on entertainment.

The brightness, the lights, the music, all sickened him at once. The liveliness around him was too much and struck at his angry nerves.

Of all people for him to lose her to....

He was such a fool. He had been such an idiot.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Katsushiro hadn't expected Kirara to come chasing him, calling him.

"Katsushiro-sama! Katsushiro-sama, _wait!"_ She demanded, "Don't run from me!"

He only barely contained his rage when he turned to her. The priestess gasped at the intense, violent anger she saw in the normally sweet and honest face.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled with absolute venom in his voice. Trying to shake out of her grasp, she refused, and kept his arm in her grip.

"Stop, Katsushiro-sama!" She glowered at him, struggling to keep him from slipping away.

"I said let go!" Katsushiro turned, and drew his other hand back. Kirara gasped and shrank away, her shoulders hunched and his eyes widening in fear.

But it wasn't in Katsushiro to strike someone in anger, and his hand could never fall upon her. Instead, it dropped back at his side, and he let out a long breath, his lip trembling with his lingering rage. But the terrified look on Kirara's face had bitten the edge off his fury. Instead, he slipped his arm out of her loosened hands and walked away.

* * *

He hadn't really wanted her to follow, but she had persisted. As he swerved into an alley, she kept behind him.

"The scent of battle is everywhere now, and I've fulfilled my duty to Kanna." He had told her.

"So you're just going to leave us like that, for another battle somewhere else?" She asked.

"That's what samurai do." He turned to face her, the resolution made evident in his entire body.

Katsushiro had grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall. Her surprised face shook him out of his angry stupor. The residue of his wrath was washed away by the emotions he wished now, more than ever, that he did not have. "Come with me, Kirara."

He wanted to tell her. Part of him wanted to throw it into her face that the man she had chosen had already decided on someone else, long ago. Kambei had a stronger woman, an admirable and powerful one! A warrior whose role Kirara couldn't hope to fill in a thousand years! And no matter how beautiful, how wifely, how nurturing Kirara was, she couldn't take _that woman's_ place for Kambei.

But he couldn't. Katsushiro couldn't bring the words to his mouth, and couldn't betray that strong woman's trust now. His anger wouldn't justify it, and his devotion to Kyuzo overrode his anger at Kambei. And he didn't want to hurt Kirara, either. It pained him, but he understood.

He was in love. And he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Even if the words burned his throat and the backs of his eyes, he couldn't say a word.

He kissed her. He relished the feeling, as if he had come up from underwater and broken the surface to inhale deeply. Katsushiro did not expect anything, though part of him wanted to.

Yet when he opened his eyes, he was still, somehow, surprised that hers were still open, staring at him in disbelief. His hope betrayed him.

Instantly, he pulled away.

Katsushiro wanted to deny it, but he knew.

He had already lost.

Having no reason left to stay, he muttered, "I don't need you anymore."

Now by himself, he didn't really know to where he was headed. All he knew was that he had to get away from here. There was nothing back there that waited for him.

* * *

I think that it was then that Katsu realized he couldn't stand up to Kambei in Kirara's eyes. At first, I didn't think that he had ever learned about Kirara being in love with Kambei, but after rewatching, it seems Katsu did realize it. Anyhow, I wanted to take a bit of a break from the Kam/Kyu for a little. We get it, they like-like each other, right? ;]

By the way...in that scene, I SWEAR that when Kirara grabbed Katsushiro and he turned around, I thought he was going to hit her. I seriously did. I almost had him do it in this chapter."*SMACK* You led me on!! And...my TEACHER?!". But all sympathy for Katsu would have been gone if he had slapped her. And OMGoodness everyone else would have beaten Katsu senseless. I know I would have. But as author, I could get back at him for it by killing him off or something...ignoring the fact that I would have made him do it in the first place. I don't think Katsushiro has it in him to hit a girl to begin with.


	21. Full Moon

Ughh...I'm not gonna lie...I had a horrible headache while editing this chapter...so if there's issues...forgive me.

* * *

It seemed that bringing Ayamaro along with her had proved fruitful.

Sitting, patiently as always, next to the low, bright red fence and watching first her feet, then the lazily drifting fireflies, Kyuzo listened as her former Lord detailed Ukyo's malice. Although, she was not entirely surprised. The magistrate's son always had somewhat a sociopath streak to him. The young Emperor had, Kyuzo always felt, devalued lives and been only motivated to further his own endeavors.

The blond woman heard Kirara come up behind her, stepping quietly down the hall. The girl listened into the intense conversation with worry.

"Ukyo will rule as a beloved Emperor, but secretly destroy any and all who oppose him." Ayamaro concluded his grim prediction. "He will have control of the world...."

A deep silence thickened the air, everyone withdrawn into their own thoughts.

"It seems our work is not done." Kambei broke the quiet, and addressed Kyuzo. In turn, she faced him. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for our fight."

Kyuzo said nothing. Her face was calm, the fierceness gone. Perhaps it was the light, Ayamaro thought as he peered past Kambei, but he couldn't recall ever seeing his only female bodyguard ever appear anything close to as lovely as she did at the moment. He had never seen her look so at ease; she was almost beautiful.

Curious, but unable to understand, he let it go.

* * *

Outside, a full moon gleamed overhead.

Kyuzo gazed through her window.

She was still, even at this hour, fully dressed. It wasn't unusual; most of the time she slept in her clothes. While disguising her gender, she had to keep the coat on all the time. The padding underneath her black suit that now was gone was not a perfect coverup. The thick coat was needed to complete the camouflage.

With her mask of being a male dropped, she could, if she wanted, do without it. But it was, perhaps, force of habit.

Kyuzo heard the door behind her open as someone stepped in, and close it again behind them.

Again, she felt defeated. How many times must she lose to herself?

"Kyuzo-dono."

She looked over her shoulder, but said nothing.

"You followed me here." Kambei accused gently.

"You owe me a duel." Kyuzo reminded him.

"That, I do." He smiled.

Kyuzo broke the eye contact, and looked up at the moon. She was no closer than before. Still, she didn't know.

"It's a full moon." Kambei remarked.

"Stupid thing."

Kambei chuckled under his breath. He had no idea what Kyuzo meant. But somehow, he believed he understood.

As predictable as a scene in a play she had watched many times before, Kyuzo felt Kambei approach her, wrap his arms around her. Once again, the older man found no resistance. Kyuzo turned away from that bemusing moon, and looked instead to Kambei, whose eyes were already on her face.

It was a long moment before their lips met, and Kyuzo felt, for the second time, something fall apart within. Maybe Kambei sensed it too, because he paused to peer knowingly into her finally readable face.

With deep exhale through her nose, Kyuzo closed her eyes. Silently, he obeyed, beginning to kiss her again, slowly and deeply.

His arms were around her; his hands gripped her waist. Kambei shifted, and he began fumbling for the clasp of her coat.

Kyuzo was no fool. She knew what was happening, and she felt the metal snap of her dress. Her hands moved on their own, and she watched them pull at Kambei's robe.

When both heavy garments dropped to the floor, Kyuzo bent quickly to pull off her boots, and when she stood back up, Kambei's curved around her back. She nearly stumbled over her own discarded shoes as the tall man pulled her into his chest.

As they progressed, Kyuzo became increasingly bewildered. She had not been shoved, or thrown, onto a floor or into a wall; and her robes had not been yanked at, nearly ripped in animalistic haste. Kambei's hands took care in easing her down to the bed, removing gently her clothes.

She followed his example in stripping him. Sensing that this was indeed nothing she had quite gone through before, nearly amazing to her was that Kambei did not immediately claim what he wanted.

Kambei's calloused fingers traced the numerous scars upon her skin. They brushed softly over her arms, her stomach, her shoulders, her sides. Confused, she stole a glance at his face for a clue. His skin had been marked by many scars from battle. Kyuzo couldn't quite comprehend what was so interesting about hers.

But she let him do as he pleased. When done looking over her scars, he cast a glance over her unclothed form. She wasn't embarrased; Kyuzo was curious. What was so fascinating?

Almost compelled to question, she would have protested if his mouth hadn't covered hers. After that, her thoughts were gone.

The woman was completely unaccustomed to this sort of coupling. She hadn't taken many lovers over the years, but the ones she encountered were only interested in satisfying their need. They did what they wanted until they were satisfied; she didn't particularly care. She had her own needs as well, and it was simple fulfillment of instincts.

But now, here, the roughness, the direct and primal proceedings, all she had grown used to, were suddenly nowhere to be seen. This caressing, these slow kisses, and these emotional glances...once again, she had to bow to the truth that she did not know how to respond.

Kambei seemed to be aware that Kyuzo was confused. When he stole glances at her face, he could see in her eyes the uncertainty. It wasn't embarrassment or shame, or even awkwardness. But he was not trying to bewilder her; he was trying to communicate. He read the puzzlement in her face. The man was not aiming for mere self-satisfaction.

With no more words, he stole her recollections of crude nights of the past away.

He wouldn't have known it, having no more knowledge of Kyuzo's romantic past than she did of his. But Kyuzo was experiencing more than she had before, a partner who was as intent on her needs as they were their own.

Despite her attempts to salvage her composure, Kambei continuously found a way to thwart it. His and her breathing mingled, and they soon turned into heavy pants. She could not keep her eyes more than half open, sometimes forced to shut them, in a unique, intense agony she never felt before. She clawed at his back and her hands clutched at the floor.

Her voice escaped her parted lips in lustful tones that only encouraged her condemnation from the man over her. His hands never left her body once, and though they had become more rough, they were still somehow different than what she had known before. Kambei savored the feel of her, this slender and muscular body writhing against him. Her body was formed by subtle but unmistakably female curves, her skin soft and warm and finally willing. With each stroke of his hands, he enjoyed her breathy pants, and with every movement, blissfully savored the moans drawn from her lips.

About as much, he relished her face, her normally unshakable mask thrown away into the night's shadows. Kambei delighted in watching her; more experienced than she in such intimate encounters, he was able to somewhat keep his mind through their coupling. He himself was in paradise, and was aware that no one else could have possibly seen this side of the woman before he.

* * *

Later on, they lay beside each other, under the sheets and heavy cover. Kyuzo kept her eyes closed, her breathing finishing evening out. Dimly, she used the back of her hand to wipe some sweat off her brow.

Kambei watched her, knowing better than pull her into the embrace he longed for. To distract his thoughts, he reached for his clothes as he sat up. He didn't know that Kyuzo assumed it was their time to dress and leave, and she followed suit. But he gave her a slightly questioning look when she reached for her coat.

Kyuzo shared the glance, and blinked, seeing his garments laying by his side. He was not intent on dressing?

It seemed not, so she did the same, dropping her clothes on the floor next to her and laying back down.

"Kyuzo...what's that?"

To see better, she turned over onto her stomach and propped herself up with her elbows. He reached an arm over her back and with a crinkle, plucked a half-crumpled piece of folded paper.

He frowned slightly and fixed the origami crane within his fingers. Kyuzo stared at it a moment before a short burst of laughter escaped her lips.

"Heihachi-dono gave it to me before I left."

Kambei gave her a curious look. "That so?"

Kyuzo smirked at him. "Jealous?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Not at all."

She let out a deep breath and stretched her shoulders. Kambei watched, marveling at the flexing muscle beneath her taut skin. Kyuzo was not looking at him, perhaps lost in her own thoughts as he examined her tantalizing form.

His caring hand came to rest on her bare back, and he couldn't help but notice how very small she seemed; her back was so narrow, even her hunched shoulders seemed petite. Meanwhile, Kyuzo's attention returned to him.

Briefly, she focused on his solemn face, steeped in concentration as he watched her back. Giving up on understanding this man, she faced forward again, gazing elsewhere, slipping into her own thoughts.

Distantly she heard him move, and his hand slide up and tighten on her shoulder.

"Kyuzo-dono...I promised to fight you." Kambei reminded her. She confirmed this with a nod. "Do you remember your promise?"

"To stay." She said quietly. It sounded strange for her to say it aloud. "For our graves to be next to each other."

Kambei admitted, "I want to ask another thing of you."

A slight movement showed she was listening.

"Kyuzo," Kambei whispered, his hand smoothing over her hair. "Be my wife."

He couldn't see her face, but he felt the muscles tense beneath his hand. Kambei could imagine the stupefied look on Kyuzo's face, and he waited.

Finally, Kyuzo nodded.

Content, Kambei lay down flat on his back, his hand ghosting over her back. Still, he could sense Kyuzo's restless mind. Unexpectedly, her arm arched over him to lay her palm flat on the floor the opposite side of his torso, as she propped herself up. She stared down at him, with the familiar fierceness, all the strength he knew she had gathered in her face.

"Do not." She commanded him in a low tone. "Ever do _anything_ so stupid again."

"Specifically...?" An amused smile played on Kambei's lips, the playfulness reflected in his eyes.

"Risk your life somewhere other than a battlefield. If you so much as leave my sight again...." Kyuzo did not appreciate the laugh that came out of Kambei's mouth, but she concluded nonetheless, "I will remind you of your promise."

"I'm sure you will." Kambei stroked his fingertips gently up her arm.

Satisfied, Kyuzo smirked at him before folding her arms on Kambei's chest and settling her chin atop them. She stared at him, and he watched her back. His hand brushed up her side to settle again onto her back, enjoying the tenderness.

Until, however, she suddenly pulled out of his arms and pulled the sheets completely over her. "Leave. If someone catches you in here, or sees you leave in the morning....I'll take their head as well as yours."

Kambei laughed. Sitting up, he glanced with an amused expression at her form, covered only by white sheets. She was curled up and facing away from him. Guessing she would refuse to look at him for the rest of the night, he mentally shrugged and reached for his clothes, the smile never leaving his face.

"Good night, Kyuzo."

* * *

I tried to keep things vague, but...yeah, it was still pretty...uh...yeah...Hm. Well I think it's still in the "T" rating. Pushing it, maybe, but I think it gets away with it.

Sounds like Kyuzo had some pretty....interesting...experiences beforehand, doesn't it? Cause....I mean....well, like....er...

HEY! They're getting married! :D

Originally, the chapter ended at Kyuzo agreeing to the marriage. But after all the "Kyuzo, go get your man!" sentiment, I added that extra scene at the end. Kyuzo confirms that Kambei will, indeed, stay by her side. That done, she kicks him out, so no one finds out. Oh that was so very rude, Kyuzo...but I'm sure Kambei understands :) He'll forgive you.


	22. The Winds

Between Katsushiro's leaving, the tragic return of Sanae, and the prelude of an even more daunting task ahead of them, there drifted in the air a tension no one wanted to mention. It was almost the same muddy feeling as before a storm.

Kyuzo had been aware of a certain 'feel' in the air. She had seen Katsushiro last night walking the streets alone, but hadn't seen him return, or any trace of him since. With some curiosity, she questioned Kambei about it early in the morning.

Briefly, he went over the events of last night. It seemed there was something he was holding back, something he wasn't saying. But she left it alone. Not that it was much of her business, anyway.

"Katsushiro has left. It seems he won't come back." Kambei looked directly into her face.

Implicitly, she knew what was bothering him. It would have been nearly inhuman for Kambei to have not developed some sort of affection for his would-be student; 'guilt' was not the right word. 'Worried' was closer.

"You're not his father." Kyuzo reminded him simply. Kambei nodded in agreement, but said nothing else.

* * *

Later that morning, Kyuzo walked in on the arrival of Heihachi and Shichiroji as he hopped onto the stone deck. Standing nearby, Kyuzo noted as Yukino came out with the trash, and she observed as instead of giving any sort of relieved greeting, chastised 'Momotaro' for not bringing home treasure.

Pleased as they went on with their playful banter, Shichiroji and Yukino behaved as if they had just seen each other last night. Even though she mocked him with a quiet smile, he took no offense and joined her. They thrived in each other's company.

Over her shoulder, she watched them. Was that how couples were supposed to act? Though she had, of course, seen many, very rarely as a soldier and then bodyguard did she witness the casual behavior of two relaxed lovers. The others nearby took to teasing them, "flirting lovebirds". Was that what it was?

Still, she felt hardly compelled to throw on a kimono and perfume and 'flirt'.

The sound of Heihachi tripping over nothing, more than likely his own feet, caught her attention. Just barely able to regain his balance, he nearly missed colliding face-first into the low stone wall. Kyuzo had to admit, it would have been hysterical for one minute and then tragic the next.

Righting himself, Heihachi wore a sheepish grin on his face, as if he hadn't just narrowly avoiding losing those very teeth. He flushed a little when he saw Kyuzo watching, and he laughed. "Well, I've never been called graceful once in my life, anyway...."

Kyuzo couldn't imagine he had.

Heihachi caught her eye, smile gone, and noted as the amused glint in hers turn back to steel.

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Some understanding seemed to pass between them, and then another grin lit up the young man's face.

"Que será será," He stretched and yawned, and as he walked past Kyuzo, murmured quietly, "Glad to see everything turned out alright, though."

Tempted to turn and stare at him, she listened to his footsteps as they strode further into the distance. She resisted, lest someone notice, and she could only wonder, again, what it was he saw.

* * *

"Call me crazy..." Shichiroji muttered in Heihachi's ear as the mechanic worked. Pulling his goggles back up to the brim of his hat, Heihachi paused and leaned to listen as the other man continued, "But is something different since we got here?"

"Different how?" Heihachi smiled. "The winds change without anyone noticing."

Shichiroji scratched his head. Sometimes he thought Heihachi between being a little 'off', and profoundly wise. This was one of the times he wasn't sure about. "So what do you mean?"

"Winds change when you don't notice. But they happen in certain places at certain times, for their own reasons. Winds are change themselves, and know when they're needed. They know the time." After gesturing animatedly to illustrate his point, Heihachi crossed his arms and rested them over the edge of the Yakkan he was sitting in. Shichiroji pondered this, and shrugged, and left when Yukino called him over for something.

"One thing I know for sure is," Heihachi shifted his goggles and smiled. "A woman who is in love is beautiful."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kikuchiyo asked from behind.

"It's just something I noticed." Heihachi winked. Kirara's face lit up to a bright red. Tilting his head with a slight frown, he asked, "Did I miss something, Kirara? Why're you blushing?"

"Oh..it's nothing." came her timid reply, so weak he almost didn't hear her.

Now Heihachi's brow lifted. Like he had just said, sometimes winds change when you don't notice.

Vaguely, he wondered if he had been a little hasty. He didn't really _know_ anything, he hadn't been lying when he told Kyuzo that. Rubbing the back of his head in private guilt, Heihachi wondered if he had wounded not one woman, but two.

"Heihachi-dono, may I speak with you a moment?" Kambei caught his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

Oh _shit._

* * *

Kyuzo watched as Kambei walked away with Heihachi. Not thinking much of it, she was interrupted by Ayamaro.

"Isn't this wonderful, working together again, Kyuzo?" Was his graveling chirp.

In response, he received a sharp glare, and flinched, offering a hopeful smile. Without another word, she turned and walked away from Ayamaro, having no intent on showing him the respect she had been forced to give while employed.

* * *

Redemption was what Heihachi really wanted.

Having been vaguely worried that Kambei was going to confront him about his meddling, Heihachi was both relieved and troubled that instead, they were discussing something entirely more personal. And it was difficult to think about. Yet, as he spoke to Kambei, he felt no hesitation. This man who had, nearly from the start, pinpointed him as a traitor in the past, had without mention, let him onto the makeshift team of samurai for a risky mission. Any slip up anywhere along the line, and all of them, along with Kanna, would have been destroyed.

Amazed again at this old man's trust and wanting to reciprocate the respect, he admitted everything.

"I wanted to redeem myself, make those lives count for something." Heihachi said gravely. "That's why I came along on this insane mission, I guess. Maybe clearing away some bad in the world will help."

"It's a solid beginning." Kambei assured him.

They stood quietly, and Heihachi stared into the river. Clean and clear, it reflected his battle-worn, still boyish, face. He was younger than most other samurai; he and Katsushiro were closer in age than he'd like to admit. And having not served on the front lines, his skin was not etched in the telltale scars that adorned the others.

He hoped that his mistake was a folly of youth. But it wasn't that simple, and he knew it. The best he could do, Heihachi felt, was let the aching pain burn as much as it wanted into his chest, deep and hollow. That was where the lives of those men stayed.

Kambei watched him. Out of curiosity, he asked, "Heihachi-dono...how old are you?"

"Hm?" Heihachi blinked. "Twenty-six."

"I see."

"Don't worry, I won't ask your age, old man." Heihachi grinned a lopsided smile.

"...."

* * *

I wonder if Kambei gets offended at all about the constant references to him as an 'old man'. He doesn't show it, but I'd be a little annoyed....anyhow, I think 26 is a fair age for Heihachi. Minus the five years since the war, and he could have been in the army for a few years. How old is Katsu? I imagine him about 17 or 18.

Well, it wasn't a very significant chapter....it's one of those in-between ones more to set up than anything else. A little thin, perhaps, but...oh well. :)


	23. A New Fear

I forgot to give credit where credit was due last chapter, of Heihachi's line of "women in love are beautiful".  
1. Jun-I originally pointed out where this applies to Kyuzo, if interpreted that way ;]  
2. In vol. 5 of _D. Gray Man_, Eliade, in the pursuit of self-beautification, admits she wanted to fall in love, because it "is that which makes a female human most beautiful, and makes even a plain woman lovely."

So even the 'plain' looking female Kyuzo looks more lovely when she is in love. Even if she hasn't verbalized that yet. We all know. Right? -smile-Heihachi noticed the change in her, though, which is how he knew things were alright. :) Even Kyuzo noticed that Shichiroji and Yukino "thrived" in each other's presence, yes?

Oh yes, one more thing, I think there was a slight misunderstanding about Kirara's blushing, my fault. She didn't think Heihachi was talking about her, it was just the mentioning of "women in love" that made her blush, because of course by now she knows how she feels. That sucks, Kirara...

* * *

The night felt very long. The air was deep, the sky complete in its silent power over all things beneath it. Only the sounds of the crackling fire and Heihachi's mechanical work pervaded the stillness.

Yet it wasn't mere tranquility. The air was stagnant.

Kirara served the tea. The cups clacked forlornly onto their makeshift tray.

"What's our plan?" Shichiroji asked.

"I don't have one." Kambei affirmed. "Tomorrow, there is only death."

If possible, his words had thrown even more unrest over them. With an equally grim countenance, Kirara took the makeshift tray and excused herself, reminding them she was there if needed.

"She's a good girl." Shichiroji remarked once she was out of earshot.

Heihachi commented, "I have to admit one thing, Ukyo's got fine taste in women."

His gloved hands paused. Absentmindedly, he examined a screw to make sure it was intact. Really, he was more in thought. Romance was the farthest thing from anyone's mind tonight, or so he thought. Then again, he mused, perhaps it was the perfect time to do so. He didn't know. Heihachi was not in love, and didn't remember what it was like. And more than that, he had had a girl waiting at home back then, he didn't have one with him as he prepared for battle.

Stealing a glance at the group below him, he wondered to himself. Which was the woman, if any, that Kambei chose: the woman waiting with his image in her heart, or the woman rushing into battle with thoughts of war in her head?

True, Heihachi himself was fairly certain over Kambei's choice. But nothing was made 'known' to anyone. And, Heihachi, better than anyone, was aware that a person could be snatched away by someone whose hands you didn't even know were there.

* * *

It had been a long time since Kyuzo had actually laid down to sleep. Tonight, she took the luxury. They were probably going to be leaving in a few hours, and she wanted to rest as much as she could get. Although accustomed to sleeping in a sitting position, to make it easier to defend herself should any threat come near, sleeping while laying down was enjoyable, and it was a rare chance.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder, and she turned over, onto her back. Staring straight ahead, she only saw the sky, littered sparsely with stars.

"Were you asleep?"

"No."

Kyuzo sat up, and shifted back to lean against the side of the ship. Instead of the sky, she stared at her knees, now.

"But I was _trying _to sleep." Smirking almost to herself, Kyuzo did not look up at him.

"I apologize."

They both were aware that silence sometimes spoke more than words. On their minds was the battle ahead. Vivid memories of the war came back for the pair of samurai. Neither mentioned their stories.

Kyuzo made no protest when Kambei moved to sit beside her. His hand came to rest on her knee, and still she did not look at him.

Without knowing why, since that night, his touch had become nearly unbearable to her. It troubled her. Before, she had felt absolutely nothing but irritation, if not disgust, if he laid a hand on her. Now, if his fingers reached for her, it sparked something very new to her.

Again, it was a sensation she had never experienced before. And they had not spent another night together, there was no opportunity. Part of her was glad for it. The idea of sharing his bed did not scare her. She intimidated _herself_.

A deep craving rooted its way into her. Since awakened, it have proven far more potent than anything she had felt before, and it made her wary. Kyuzo could not control herself anymore. And she hated it.

So when his hand brushed down her leg, it was a much more sensation than she was prepared to handle so fast. The higher his hand crept up her thigh, closer and closer to her hip, the more her hands tensed; at her sides in the dirt, her fingers curled, becoming dirty with the earth beneath them.

Leaning her head back, those eyes could not stay open. Kyuzo could feel his eyes on her, and she did not care. Much warmer than she remembered, his hand curved over her leg and she sighed deeply when he stroked the inside of her thigh.

But this could not go on now. She snatched his wrist, and drew it away, opening her eyes as she turned her head to face him.

Immediately she could see the desire in his eyes. Albeit genuine, it was a cloak.

"I'm not a distraction." She whispered. Her words hung like smoke between them. "You're afraid."

"Not of death." Kambei did not bother to hide. As she proved time and time again, she knew him far better than he suspected, which surprised him. "Of _your_ death."

"....How odd." Kyuzo blinked slowly, calm.

"Why is that odd?" Kambei asked. He watched a wistful sigh come through Kyuzo's lips.

"If you want to live to stay together," Kyuzo remarked, "Be afraid of your own death."

"Being openly afraid of death does not please a soul." Kambei said gravely. "It's unpleasant."

"Maybe." Kyuzo looked him in the eye. "But it helps keep one alive."

Pondering, Kambei searched for the meaning of her words. They were layered. She could have meant so many things. Right now, he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him. To ascertain this, he responded after some thought, "The will to live. Is that what you're referring to?"

Kyuzo smiled faintly. "If that's what you think."

Trying again, Kambei replied, "Or is it that you mean the presence of the fear of death makes one feel most alive?"

"I did say I wanted to live." Kyuzo reminded him. That had been the reason she had given Hyogo when he asked why she had cut him down, betrayed her allies.

"....You're a shrewd woman." Kambei smiled, and chuckled. "A confusing one, as well."

Saying nothing more, Kyuzo leaned back and closed her eyes. Hearing Kambei shift into a more comfortable position, she assumed he was going to try and sleep as well. But after some time had passed, Kyuzo opened her eyes one more time, sensing his restlessness beside her. She proved herself correct, because Kambei was wide awake, still thinking. His brow was tensed, and his eyes solemn.

Seeing that she was watching, he shook his head slightly. "I worry."

"About me dying?"

Kambei nodded.

Kyuzo scoffed, "Do not be concerned for me."

"And yet I do anyway." Kambei smiled gently. It soon faded.

After some moments ticked by, Kyuzo speculated, "You're thinking of Katsushiro as well."

Kambei looked over at her. "Katsushiro?"

Hey eyes showed him that she was not fooled. "His is another life you are not responsible for."

Another heavy silence. Their mission was not a battle in Kanna. It was destroying the Capital. If there were ever a suicide mission, this was it.

Kyuzo moved, and Kambei watched, curious. She kneeled onto the ground. She reached for him. Without hesitation, he allowed her hands to come around his shoulders and guide him. Gently, she cradled his head to her chest, arms around his shoulders, and she felt his come around her waist.

Kyuzo shifted slightly, to lean back against the side of the ship. Essentially laying in her lap, Kambei permitted his eyes to close. Through the heavy coat seeped in the earthy scents of grass and dirt and even water, he could feel the warmth of her. Distantly, he felt Kyuzo's hand stroke through his hair once, before settling on his back.

She could feel his shoulders heave and collapse. This man was broken, as much as she was. They both knew it. Endless war, death, combat, loss, sacrifice, pain, all of it had hollowed them out. They lived their lives with pride and with honor, as soldiers who had never left the battlefield. But now, this new fear, dripping over their skin like cold water, reminded them why samurai were not supposed to....

"Remember." Kyuzo's tone became harsh, clipped. "I am the only one who may kill you. Do not die before that."

Kambei smiled. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

Oh Heihachi is just cynical. There's absolutely no way Kambei would leave Kyuzo for Kirara. ;)


	24. The Desert only has Wind

Ahh sorry for no update last night. But...please don't get used to once-a-day updates .__. Because that's just...not something that can be repeated with other stories. For this fanfic to be written so fast was a miracle of free time and lack of a social life.

* * *

Carefully, Kirara removed Komachi from Kikuchiyo. Equally as cautious not to wake her, he stood up, and took a long look at his future fiancé. Although tempted, he did not reach to stroke her head, lest he wake her.

Kirara took a long look at the towering mechanical man. He was troubled about leaving Komachi, and she knew her sister would be in pain. However, they both knew it was an inevitability.

She was in torment herself. In emotional agony, the young priestess did not know how to heal herself, much less to whom she could turn to be consoled. Sanae took Komachi from her arms. Questioningly, Kirara looked to her.

The devastated woman was giving her a meaningful look. "Say your goodbye, Kirara."

Surprised, Kirara watched as Sanae took the sleeping Komachi to their ship. She then looked upward at the stretched expanse of clear, dark sky. Not one cloud drifted; or maybe there were, and it was too dark to see it. There was no moon tonight.

Clenching her teeth in thought, she finally went to stand by the preparing samurai. They knew what most likely awaited them. She did as well. Both shame and pain brewed painfully within her; it burned, and she couldn't deny it or rid herself of it.

"Well, shall we go?"

Her thoughts shattered with Heihachi's casual voice. Ice gripped her chest. The sudden intake of breath froze over her lungs.

The samurai turned their backs to the villagers, ready for whatever they saw coming.

"Kambei-sama, wait!"

She had barely heard her own despaired cry. Kirara knew it could be the last time she ever saw him. It was her last chance.

"I-"

"Don't say a word." Kambei's voice commanded her, and she obeyed.

"You are a _mikumari_. But there is no water where you are looking. Don't wait for our return."

And with those cold words hanging in the air behind him, a cool desert wind began to blow.

No one said anything as they began to walk away. Standing still in place, Kirara paid no mind to Rikichi's questioning eyes.

Because she realized that she had been given no chance. Through his semi-concealed message, she could clearly see his complete rejection.

Had she made herself so obvious, so that he had seen it? So that everyone else had? They had all stayed quiet. Only Heihachi and Shichiroji gave her a fleeting glance of sympathy. Kikuchiyo wondered loudly why everyone was so quiet, until Kyuzo kicked him roughly in the back from behind, ordering him to stay out of the way. Kikuchiyo had been effectively distracted, and shouted indignantly at the woman who was no longer paying him any mind as she leaped onto the makeshift aircraft.

Only when the ship had lifted into the air, throwing clouds of wind and dust around it, did Kirara's hands drop uselessly to her sides. Rikichi watched with her until the samurai were nearly out of sight.

Still trapped in her self-destructive thoughts, Kirara finally swallowed down her shame and agony long enough to move. Without looking at anyone, she solemnly joined Sanae, kneeling several feet away from her and Komachi.

She needed to be strong. But for whom? To be strong for herself, for no one else's sake...it was much more difficult than she imagined.

* * *

As the sun rose, they felt themselves come closer and closer to their target. The massive ship came into sight.

"You were really serious about having no plan?" Shichiroji called from the cockpit.

"Of course." Kambei replied. "Did you think I'd lie about something like that?"

"You never know." Shichiroji's voice was teasing. "Men say funny things to impress a girl."

Kambei, after a long pause, commented with a tone somewhere between cold and wary, "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Shichiroji only shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"What are you two gossiping about back there?" Kikuchiyo demanded.

Standing at the helm, Kyuzo had heard the conversation, and ignored it. Staring only ahead, she felt herself indifferent to Kirara's would-be confession. Clearly, she was rejected before she even had the chance to admit it. More of what Kyuzo wanted to know is, if that girl clearly expected nothing in return, what on earth would compel her to make such a humiliating confession, and in front of everyone?

Supposing she would never quite figure it out, she drew her swords. Anticipating the beginning of the battle, she prepared herself.

As they had walked away to board their craft, Kambei had discreetly sent her a meaningful look. Maybe to assure her, and if they were in private, she would have scoffed at him again. Like she was so sensitive so as to be fazed by a little girl's teary-eyed confession. As if she was intimidated.

Kyuzo was not a mikumari. But, of course water dried in the desert.

As she began deflecting the shots that began to bombard them, Kyuzo paid no attention to anything else.

But she was not water. If anything....she was air, she was wind.

Bounding into the air, she began to strike the cursed machines. With ease, she leapt through them, numerous nobuseri falling to crumbling metal bits under her swords.

* * *

At one time, the massive warship ahead of them fired the main cannon; able to avoid it, Shichiroji was then instructed to maneuver atop it. As an explosion erupted around them, the three samurai used the smoke to hide. Once they emerged, they landed safely on the platform of the Capital.

A loud clatter and groan behind them alerted Kikuchiyo's rescue from plummeting to the ground.

"Thank you, Momotaro..."

* * *

Slaying countless nobuseri, Kyuzo focused only on her task at hand. She had fell behind, charged with the destruction of as many bandits as possible. They were still numbering in the thousands, and she had to clear as many of them as possible, as quickly as she could. The more nobuseri there were, the longer it would take Heihachi, once he arrived, to access the main engines. And once he came, he had no attention to spare in dismantling them, and he would need the protection.

It was no simple task. On top of singlehandedly slaughtering as many nobuseri at a breakneck pace, she had to keep up with the progression of the Capital, as it ominously lurched forward, threatening Kanna more and more with every second. In addition, she had to keep her eyes peeled for Heihachi, to join him once he came.

Effortlessly leaping between and over bandits to keep close to the massive airship, she scanned the ground for Heihachi. She didn't see him yet.

What caught her eye was a gigantic log, the front set aflame, presumably fired from Kanna. Soaring through the air, it was headed for the Capital. She narrowed her eyes: it wasn't going to make it. Ultimately, it was exploded midair. Disregarding it, Kyuzo continued to attack the surrounding machines.

The aim of the bandits was horrendous. It was unclear to her exactly why their calculations were so skewered. Kyuzo, as long as she could see the weapon, was able to dodge or deflect the bullets.

Finally, among the dozens of surroundings machines, she spotted a Yakkan gliding swiftly near the ground. By itself like that, it had to have been Heihachi; in its iron grip was Katsushiro.

Tightening her grip in renewed determination, Kyuzo began to leap closer to the ship. If Katsushiro was with Heihachi, then he would be able to provide protection. Still, she wasn't sure how long she could trust Katsushiro to keep their mechanic safe. And regardless, she needed to join the others as soon as possible.

As she sliced through the mid-section of one of the machines, it began to topple over, collapse atop her. Quickly, she leapt away. A nobuseri fired a shot behind her. She could hear it as it exploded out of the end of the massive gun.

Landing on the ground, Kyuzo turned to face it, swinging her sword. But something had gone wrong, the bullet was not headed straight for her, as she had thought: _why_ were they shooting so blindly?

A cold breath caught in her chest, and the bullet instead dove into the ground next to her.

Exploding with frightening force, Kyuzo's senses immediately left her. Everything turned white in her vision, then black. Vaguely, detached, as if she were in someone else's body, she felt herself being thrashed, colliding with a sickening thud onto the hard earth and skidding several yards. Limp and unconscious, Kyuzo lay still on the ground, her noble red cloak fluttering weakly in the remaining wind of the blast before it settled over her motionless body.

* * *

Horrified, Katsushiro's breath was taken away. Through the cloud of nobuseri remaining, amid the wreckage of many fallen bandits, Kyuzo's body lifelessly fell.

This was the second time, the _second time _Katsushiro had seen his beloved mentor fall. But this was much more than the first time. There was, he felt, no way Kyuzo would rise this time.

"Kyuzo-dono!" He screamed uselessly, desperation clutching his chest with gnarled fingers. With everything in him, he wished he could see that woman come to life again.

But he knew his voice could never reach her now, no matter how close she was.

With a heartbroken face, Katsushiro shuffled over to Heihachi.

"They got her..." His voice cracked, he wanted to cry. "Kyuzo-dono..."

A troubled look shadowed Heihachi's face, then he banished it. "We don't have time to mourn him."

"But...Kyuzo-dono...she just....the...but-"

Heihachi's gloved hand to reach out and strike him across the face. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. Stunned, he touched his cheek, and stared.

"_We don't have time_." Heihachi repeated. "And I don't have time for lectures. This is _war._"

Swallowing hard, Katsushiro nodded. For now, he choked back his grief.

"And anyway, look at what Masamune-dono gave me." The smile was back on his face, holding up a projectile weapon. "Shoots anything you can put in it. Should be fun."

As if he was suddenly called on to demonstrate, Heihachi tackled Katsushiro to the ground. Quickly, he aimed, firing metal prongs into the soldiers who fired at them. They fell quickly, and Heihachi rose to his feet, one hand on Katsushiro's collar, yanking him up with impressive strength.

"You focus on your duty." Katsushiro assured him. "I'll take care of the guards."

Heihachi nodded and set to work.

* * *

I felt no need to continue up until the point of Heihachi's death. After all, I already wrote extensively on that subject, no?

Apparently, everyone becomes a little more violent when I'm writing them. Kyuzo attacks Kambei and throws pieces of wood, Katsu almost hits Kirara, Heihachi hits Katsu, and...Kyuzo kicks Kikuchiyo. Which was a little bit of unexpected sympathy, hm?

Ah, didn't I say I'd try to be more loyal to the original lines? Oh well....


	25. This is War

First came the sounds of battle. They were distant, and at first Kyuzo believed herself recalling old memories of the War, simply dreaming. Then as she began to creep closer to consciousness, they grew louder...but still, they were far off.

Slowly opening her eyes, the woman barely felt anything, numb and detatched from her body as she lay face down onto the hard and warm ground. Then, everything came back to her as if she were struck by lightening. In a flash, she pushed herself up on her arm.

First things first. The rush of adrenaline upon waking quickly wore off, replaced by a jolt of intense pain, and she groaned at the ache in her arm. Made sense.

Quickly, she set to inspecting herself. The first thing she realized was that one arm did not respond; it had been badly damaged. She frowned, inspecting the useless limb. If she struggled hard, she could just make her fingers twitch. The damage itself was invisible, hidden by her sleeve, but she could easily guess it was either dislocated or broken. It was painful, but she could bear it.

Next she tested her legs. It took her a few tries, but she urged them to move, and slowly, she rose to her feet.

All of a sudden, she dropped to her knees again as a wave of nausea swept over her. Supporting herself on her good arm, she heaved, and coughed violently. A cold sweat dripped on her forehead, and she waited for the next one. She didn't bother trying to stop it, she vomited the little food she had eaten earlier.

Arm shaking, locking her elbow to keep herself propped up, Kyuzo took desperate gasps of air. She couldn't do anything until her body did what it needed to. She trembled slightly, closed her eyes, and waited for her body to recover from the shock.

Believing herself done, she was overcome with the familiar urge to continue with her mission.

Coughing painfully again, she spat the blood that rose in her throat onto the ground.

Her hand was shaking, but she wiped the sweat off her skin and the blood that dripped from her lips.

Dismayed, she looked up. The Capital was far off already, but she could see it was losing altitude. Smoke had begun spiraling upwards in billowing clouds. As she focused her eyes, Kyuzo thought she could make out several fires spotting the sides of the ship. It seemed Heihachi had been able to complete his mission, though she felt as if she had failed, having not been there for him as planned.

Still, she couldn't catch it easily on foot.

Kyuzo bit her lip in contemplation. As she stood, as tall and dignified as ever, her calculating gaze watched the slowly departing Capital. There were two options; try to run after the ship, or run back and find the aircraft they had used to get here, praying that it would still fly.

Deciding that chasing after the Capital was out of the question, she tested her legs as she quickly searched for her swords. Locating them quickly, her one working arm quickly sheathed them. Assured that she would be alright, she started the run back the other way.

Her body had gotten over the initial shock from when she woke, and although she was in pain, she could withstand it. She had to. Kyuzo needed to reach the Capital, finish her mission, possibly her last as a samurai. There was absolutely no such thing as 'giving in' to her.

And...she could not leave him now.

* * *

In facing Tessai, the samurai were sure they were coming closer to Ukyo; they knew him to be one of the higher bodyguards. For him to be dispatched to take care of them, the Emperor must be nearby.

Under a torrent of gunfire, Kikuchiyo collapsed onto the floor.

"Kikuchiyo-dono!" Kambei called before another wave of bullets sent him ducking behind the makeshift barrier Shichiroji made.

They exchanged glances. Their numbers were so few, and they could very easily fail now. The ship was collapsing, and under them the floor trembled threateningly. They had limited time: they needed to keep the Capital from reaching Kanna village, and they needed to escape before the entire thing gave out over them. For all they knew, the roof could break and bury them all.

"You may be the last men with honor in this world." Tessai called to them. "As such, I will allow you one final honor: death by my blade."

A huge crash shook the floor beneath them. Breaking straight through the floor was the recognizable form of their modest ship, worn and damaged. It was amazing it had flown at all anymore, given the way they had left it. Shichiroji and Kambei were as impressed the thing still worked, as much as the pilot was. The glass from the window was gone, only several slivers still clinging to its deteriorating frame.

"Kyuzo...!"

Avoiding the ensuing shots aimed at her, Kyuzo easily slid out of the cockpit and leapt.

Before he was fully aware of what was happening, Tessai felt Kyuzo's blade slide into his torso. With a gasp of pain, the pipe fell from his mouth, and his hand clutched the taller shoulder.

"Only I can have the pleasure of his death." Kyuzo said softly, but sternly.

Shoving Tessai's body off her sword to drop lifeless to the floor, Kyuzo heard the others come behind her.

"Your arm..." Kambei observed.

"I still have use of the left." She assured him, allowing no pain to distort her face.

She noted Katsushiro's presence. But there was no sign of Heihachi.

Kyuzo did not need anyone to tell her what that likely meant.

Before long, they were thrown into another battle. Fighting on and on, countless guards fell to the floor, under the swords of samurai who thought no more of them than the decorations on the wall.

She heard a loud thud behind her and Katsushiro cry out in surprise. Apparently, he had been thrown to the floor. She hadn't expected it to bother her so much, but it did, and Kyuzo was motivated to move and save him.

Quickly, she turned on her heel, sword held ready to strike, and charged. If she didn't reach him, he would probably be either shot where he lay or stabbed through with any enemy who snatched his sword before he did.

She saw only one enemy in her sight. Kambei's back was turned to the soldier. As he turned, the guard took aim with his deadly firearm.

Her objective instantly shifted, Kyuzo ran faster her legs pushed harder than before; she only had another second to cut the man down. Maybe less.

From out of her sight, Katsushiro's desperate scream told her that it was too late for the boy; he was probably being executed behind the soldier in front of her.

She could never have guessed that instead, Katsushiro had grabbed a gun, and without hesitation, fired.

Kyuzo gasped, as the bullet ran through and around the body of the soldier. They pierced her flesh and tore deeply into her body, and they forced waves upon waves of agony to ripple through her. For once, the overwhelming pain was enough to still her.

The guard dropped to the floor, and vaguely, she could see Katsushiro's horrified face as he gripped the machine gun with shaking hands.

"Kyuzo-dono!!" Katsushiro shrieked.

Kambei beheld Kyuzo as the blood ran from the corner of her mouth. She felt the strength drain from her body. Unable to support herself, she began to fall. Before she dropped to the floor, Kambei was there, catching her.

Cradling her in his arms, Kambei held desperately onto her, whispering, "Come on, stay with me."

But he knew as well as she did. As the blood gushed freely from her back, through bullet holes that had torn all the way through, so too did her life drip away.

Barely, she heard the sound of Katsushiro collapse onto the floor, and in the corner of her eye saw Shichiroji's form creep closer. The familiar sounds of working mechanics meant Kikuchiyo was still there as well.

"Go on." Kyuzo struggled to keep her voice even. Part of her wanted to turn towards him, to press her face into his hand, but she did not have the strength. "You still have a mission to finish."

"Kyuzo-dono..."

"Don't forget." Kyuzo ordered weakly. "We still have a promise...a score to settle."

"I will never forget." Kambei swore to her solemnly.

Kyuzo would have never imagined that at her death, she'd feel almost peaceful. Maybe she was afraid...she couldn't tell. She was already getting too feeble to speak. Perhaps she was just too weak to acknowledge the fear anymore.

It was the truth. She was about to die.

"I'll be waiting....in Kanna village." Kyuzo rasped. She wanted to say one last thing. One more thing. But she felt her strength give out, and she slumped in his arms, consciousness gone.

Kambei examined her face for a long moment, her eyes still open. But vacant.

Pulling one glove off between his teeth, Kambei let it fall to the floor, instantly forgetting it as his bare hand reached to close those painfully empty eyes.

"Soon, I will walk the same path." Kambei promised. "Wait for me in the afterlife."

Laying, with some difficulty, the fallen warrior down onto the floor, Kambei stood. Shichiroji's eyes were cautiously on him, and Kikuchiyo for once had the grace to be silent.

"Katsushiro." Kambei's voice held no hint of mourning. "I'm glad you've come."

"Why?!" Katsushiro cried desperately. "I killed her! I killed Kyuzo-dono with my own hands!"

Kambei turned to his distraught pupil. "To save my life."

"How can live with myself knowing I've done this!?" Katsushiro's voice was erratic, shaken and laden with heartbreaking sorrow. He was a rookie in every way, not fit to handle the deaths of comrades during battle, unable to choke down his grief on command.

Falling to his hands and knees, he weakly cried, "I took her life. I should repay with mine and hope for her forgiveness..."

"It is not about who dies." Kambei told him. "It is a matter of who dies first. I need you to live, Katsushiro."

"Where's Hei-san?" Shichiroji asked.

"He...didn't make it." Katsushiro choked again. "He went down with engines."

"What!? He's dead too?" Kikuchiyo fell to his knees, much like Katsushiro. "This can't be happening...."

Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo were the least experienced; their elders were the ones who continued to stand. Both Shichiroji and Kambei looked at the still-novices, then at each other.

Shichiroji could easily detect the agony etched in Kambei's every movement, but he only tensed his mouth and frowned deeper. He knew what his old companion wanted first and foremost. This mission had rapidly turned into one of revenge, and Shichiroji was very certain there would be no rest until it was completed; for both Kyuzo and Heihachi, who they had just lost.

"This is war. None of us should expect to live through this." Kambei finally uttered, in all earnestness. "Now, who is going to take Ukyo's head?"

_This is war. _Katsushiro swallowed hard as he heard those words. Heihachi had told him the same thing when he witnessed what he thought had been Kyuzo's murder. Gingerly, he ran his fingertips over his cheek where the well-meaning comrade had struck him, and had succeeded it with a smile.

He rose to his feet, hand still to his cheek, marveling at how the person whose hand had hit him less than an hour ago....was gone. But he was, and so was Kyuzo....and Katsushiro bit his lip and swallowed down his grief; if nothing else, he would take the last lesson Heihachi had offered.

Looking expectantly, with fierce and determined eyes, Katsushiro asked Kambei. "How do we proceed?"

* * *

I lie not. It was very difficult to write Kyuzo's passing :'( By the way, I watched that episode again after I wrote this chapter, and Kyuzo does charge forward before Katsu snatches the gun. So it's actually plausible that he meant to rush to Katsushiro's rescue first...ahhh I think it's plausible anyhow. But Katsu never needs to know that...

In a weird way, Katsu and Kambei 'made up' during the final battle. I guess that would be the time....LIKE MEN! :D  
Katsu got back a bit of inner strength due from Heihachi...and falls back in line behind Kambei? Sort of...


	26. Our Ceremonious Farewell

Somehow, they had escaped.

The massive wreckage of the Capital lay, still smoking faintly from smoldering fires and destroyed electrics.

Kambei, Shichiroji, and Katsushiro gazed around at the massive field of debris and at the towering skeleton of the Capital. Finally, they wordlessly began their most gruesome task: Searching for the bodies.

Picking through the rubble and overturning metal plates and parts, they heard the arrival of the villagers.

It was grisly to see them having already done some of their work.

Tearfully, Rikichi presented to them, laid out on the floor of the ship, Heihachi's battered body. A good part of his clothes were stained with blood. His hat and goggles, Kirara carried solemnly in her delicate hands, tears already falling guiltily and sadly.

Komachi was equally as quiet, wiping the tears from her eyes. But no one could stop her as she began to sob upon the discovery of Kikuchiyo's red boots, the rest of him gone. Clutching her precious scroll to her chest, the child cried, the tears dropping from her eyes and over her young face. Her sister lay down Heihachi's hat next to the fallen man and went to comfort her sister, drawing her into an embrace.

Upon seeing Heihachi's corpse, Katsushiro's strength seemed to finally give out for the day. He threw down the plate of metal he had been moving in his search in his cracked tolerance. No one stopped him, but watched sadly as he distanced himself. They could make out as he sat heavily onto the ground cross legged. Shoulders slumped, his face buried in his hands, turned his back to them, unable to face anyone anymore.

Kirara swallowed hard, staring at Katsushiro's back in the distance. Always, he had seemed so tall to her; now, he looked so small.

The rest of them watched, sympathetic. Although they saw Heihachi's body here now, they hadn't witnessed his actual death. Only Katsushiro had that memory.

One heartrending sob dimly reached their ears. It was the only one Katsushiro wasn't able to stifle in his grief, and they decided to leave him be.

Shichiroji sighed softly, and dampened a cloth with water from their canteen. He kneeled, wiping away at least the dirt and the blood from numerous cuts and bruises on the younger man's face, as well as the blood that trickled from Heihachi's nose and mouth.

Behind him, he heard Kambei tirelessly search throughout the rubble. Although Kambei appeared calm, the other man could distinguish the desperation in the old man's movements. He was near frantic, although he didn't show it.

Finally, he heaved a huge piece of metal aside, and leaned down.

At the cease of clattering, Shichiroji glanced over his shoulder. He could see, from behind Kambei's back, the lifelessly dangling arms and legs, the flapping red coat. Solemnly, he watched his long time friend walk in the other direction, apparently not willing to bring the body over quite yet.

"Shouldn't we...?" Rikichi murmured questioningly.

"Leave him." Shichiroji said gently. "He needs to mourn in private."

They may not have been married as Rikichi and Sanae, and maybe the nature of their relationship was still only speculation, but Shichiroji was sure that at the very least, Kambei needed to grieve the loss in a way different than he would Heihachi or Kikuchiyo.

* * *

Alone, Kambei sat upon a solid piece of debris, Kyuzo in his lap. His face was worn down, by battle, by years of loss, and a new kind of devastation.

Examining closely the colorless face, Kambei brushed his bare hand over her cheek. Already, the skin was cold.

Blood still dripped slowly from the wounds. More cuts and injuries from the falling of the Capital demanded more blood to trickle.

The body now was much heavier than it was before, no longer brimming with life.

For exactly how long he stayed that way, Kambei wasn't sure.

When he finally returned to the group, his face steeled and his clothes stained with blood that was not his, he ignored everyone else. They had already boarded, with Heihachi's body and Kikuchiyo's remains.

Upon Kamberi's return, Katsushiro could not bear to set his gaze upon either of them; the body whose life he had stolen, or the man who held her the closest. Quickly, he whisked by them with his eyes averted.

Watching Kambei step aboard the ship, Kirara could finally guess the truth. But she dare not say a thing. She couldn't.

Kambei could see that Kikuchiyo and Heihachi's sword had been placed beside them. The teruterubozu had been reattached to the top of the handle of Heihachi's blade.

Only one of Kyuzo's swords had been retrieved, the one Kambei had used to cut down Ukyo. It seemed that Shichiroji had already taken the care to clean all of the blades.

Some time later, Katsushiro reappeared. Hanging from his hands was Kyuzo's sword sheath, which had been somehow lost during the chaos of the shipwreck. The handle of the second blade was visible. Kambei sighed heavily to himself.

Timidly, Katsushiro came beside him, eyes down. He placed the carrier respectfully in front of Kambei. He felt as if he had no right to speak, and the dull, questioning gaze burned into his skin with shame and imaginary accusations. Whispering very quietly, he admitted:

"I.....I knew."

Curious, Kambei's eyes lingered.

Pursing his lips, suppressing more tears, Katsushiro confessed in a weak voice, softly so no one could hear. "I knew you two were...."

Kambei's brow lifted slightly.

"And...." Katsushiro jerked, trying to stop from crying again. However, Kambei watched as more tears dropped from Katsushiro's young eyes, and he did nothing to stop them from falling freely onto the floor. "I took her from you....I....I can't....even begin to...."

"Enough, Katsushiro." Kambei said. The power was gone from his voice. Katsushiro obediently fell silent. "Do not apologize for saving my life."

Katsushiro could not fully understand. How could Kambei overlook this? How could he ever begin to apologize...Kambei _or_Kyuzo?

* * *

Once they arrived at the village, the celebration was short lived by the villagers. They were ecstatic that they had been spared and the Capital stopped. But the grim faces stopped them, and the presentation of their casualties led to hushed gasps, quieted voices, respectful silences.

--

Preparations for the funerals went smoothly and quickly. No one dared speak to the remaining three samurai.

Eventually, the white-robed figures of Kyuzo and Heihachi were solemnly brought out. The beautiful but melancholy presentation only led to more anguish for the survivors.

The sight nearly reduced Katsushiro to more tears. A firm hand on his shoulder halted them as he glanced up at Kambei's strong face. In a strange way, it assured him, and he said nothing. Turning back his gaze to the white yukatas which dressed their fallen comrades, he watched with the rest of them as the villagers solemnly carried the bodies to their final destination.

* * *

As time passed, the village settled into a new sort of peace. But the anguish did not disappear from the samurai, nor to the priestess or her sister. Like ghosts barely clinging to life for the sake of clinging, they settled into their own routines.

The samurai were waiting for spring, for the planting season, to be assured that no threats would come for the defenseless villagers, who had gladly and permanently laid down their weapons. They had now given up their mind set of war and returned to being simple farmers.

As snow fell and blanketed the land thickly with its cold, Kambei wandered the forest. The snow crunched under his feet, the trees overhead shielding him from the snowfall; only a few flakes drifted down from between the branches and leaves.

Snow was giving him relief. He had not shared one snowfall with Kyuzo. Yet of course, countless reminders plagued him. The village of Kanna itself was an enormous source of daily torment, but he gradually learned to grow used to it. For now, the snow and ice threw a flimsy disguise over the sentimental surroundings.

Elsewhere, although Katsushiro would have never believed himself capable, he accepted Kyuzo's death by his hand. With everything in him, he regretted it, hated that it was her that had died in place of him. But in honor of the woman who had given so much to him with almost no words at all, he was determined to live strong in her memory.

When he thought of it this way, he felt himself slightly restored. Soon after, he picked up his sword and began to practice again. As his sword sliced the chilling wintry air, he did not notice that he was being watched. Those soft brown eyes he had dearly wished to have been on him in love, watched him with little more than sadness. Thoughtful, but decisive, Kirara closed the window.

Shichiroji stood in front of the four graves. Examining each, his blue eyes rested on the teruterubozu, as it was played with by the breeze, bouncing playfully about the handle. It appeared as cheerful as its owner had been in life.

"We could have used you at the Firefly House, you know." He said quietly, a melancholy smile on his face. "Would have been great for entertaining the guests."

His gaze turned to Gorobei's grave, and he sighed. "You too, of course..."

* * *

Finally, the spring came. Snow melting and greenery springing anew to life as the villagers had never seen before, they prepared for their season.

Singing jubilantly, the villagers gathered together to plant the crop. The rest stood around, singing merrily and at the same time praying for a bountiful season.

Kambei and Shichiroji stood with the Elder, watching. Reaching at his waist, Kambei was reminded that he would have to get used to the missing weight on his belt. Katsushiro had already departed a few days earlier. Kambei had granted him his sword.

Through this mission, Kambei felt that his long day as a samurai were over. And at Katsushiro's heartfelt but solemn words, he felt certain about Katsushiro being the one to take his katana.

Ironically, it had been at the very last minute that Kambei accepted Katsushiro; when he no longer needed to be a student.

The young man had understood the gravity of the event, respectfully taking the impressive blade from Kambei's hands, and without so much as a spoken farewell, Katsushiro had simply disappeared, spirited away by whatever force had begun to guide him.

Looking out at the peaceful scene before him, over the villagers and the new life without fear that spread over the land, Kambei bowed his head.

"Shichiroji-dono, time for us to leave. We've lost again."

Nodding, the blond man began to follow him out of the village. Eager to finally return to Yukino, he wanted to be back with her as soon as he could. He looked forward to their reunion. Yet...

As he stared at his old friend's back, he was forced to wonder. What was Kambei looking forward to? What waited for him now?

The wind blew, the air warm and alive.

* * *

End

* * *

CELEBRATION!.....Did I mention this was the first full multiple-chapter fanfic I ever posted? No? Well, I'm amazed I finished, and such a long one, too! I'm amazed I could keep focus on a project this long. I remember beginning to write and thinking, "Eh, 10 chapters maybe." How happily wrong I was, eh?

It ends with the wind blowing, reminiscent of both Kyuzo and Heihachi. Because Kyuzo = wind and she'll always be there with Kambei. -cough- I'm so sorry about that. If you want to think of it more as Heihachi's metaphor of change and 'everything happens for a reason' idea, you're completely welcome. I sort of prefer it myself...

Technically it's done...or is it? Yes.

Wait! It's not over! More to come.

Alternate ending? :3


	27. Alt End: The Miraculous Day

This picks up in the scene of Chapter 25 where Kyuzo dies..  
Ahem. Where Kyuzo "dies". :3

* * *

_She heard a loud thud behind her and Katsushiro cry out in surprise. Apparently, he had been thrown to the floor. She hadn't expected it to bother her so much, but it did, and Kyuzo was motivated to move and save him._

_Quickly, she turned on her heel, sword held ready to strike, and charged. If she didn't reach him, he would probably be either shot where he lay or stabbed through with any enemy who snatched his sword before he did._

_She saw only one enemy in her sight. Kambei's back was turned to the soldier. As he turned, the guard took aim with his deadly firearm._

_Her objective instantly shifted, Kyuzo ran faster her legs pushed harder than before; she only had another second to cut the man down. Maybe less._

_From out of her sight, Katsushiro's desperate scream told her that it was too late for the boy; he was probably being executed behind the soldier in front of her._

_She could never have guessed that instead, Katsushiro had grabbed a gun, and without hesitation, fired._

Just barely, Kyuzo dodged. At the sound of the first signs of bullets being fired, she ducked and rolled nimbly out of the way.

It had been pure instinct, moving before she had thought it through. But as she witnessed the dozens of bullets tear apart the body of the guard, she released a slow breath. She had very nearly dodged being skewered by them.

She wasn't, however, unscathed. A few bullets had grazed her. New wounds burned her flesh, but upon quickly scanning them, she found they were flesh wounds. They pained her, they bled, but they would not be the death of her.

"Kyuzo-dono!" Katsushiro screamed, and she glanced up to see the poor boy nearly comatose from fear.

Standing, Kyuzo assured, "I'm fine."

Ten feet away, Kambei was experiencing the same mixture of relief and concern. He had almost lost her. He let out a very shaky breath quietly. He had been worried about the spatters of blood that darkened patches of Kyuzo's coat, but it seemed she would indeed survive.

"Now then." Shichiroji broke the moment. Perhaps he was wise to quickly move past the near tragedy."We have to find Ukyo."

* * *

After managing to escape, they distanced themselves just far enough to witness the extraordinary spectacle of the Capital's crash.

As they watched, the familiar red ship approached them.

"Hey, you all made it!" Rikichi shouted gleefully.

Katsushiro's face was still somber. However, he caught the sight of Heihachi sitting against the wall on the deck of the ship, and his face lighted.

"Heihachi-dono, you're alive!" Came his incredulous and joyful shout, and he excitedly climbed up to see him. His vest had been removed, sitting heavily on the floor beside him, and his shirt opened and tied by the sleeves around the waist; an impressive number of bandages wrapped his torso and bare arms.

"Uhhh..." Heihachi blinked. "I think...the tea is ready...to...water the plants...? The giraffe can carry the bucket...and I...forgot the fan."

Katsushiro's eyebrows raised, a blank look plastered over his face. "....What fan?"

"The one to grow the cows into giraffes!" Heihachi giggled. "How else do we get giraffes, anyway? Come on, use some common sense..."

"He's.....a little dazed." Kirara offered a weak smile. That was, after all, what a steep drop to the ground amid piles of metal and a lot of blood loss, could do to a person.

"Probably should leave him then." Shichiroji laughed. "He'll likely fall asleep soon."

"He just woke up." Rikichi explained, gathering an armful of medical supplies and bandages. Taking a look at Kyuzo, he jumped, startled.

Kyuzo looked much like a walking corpse, with the blood trailing all over her coat, smeared over her face and hands, one arm uselessly hanging by her side.

Heading for the woman, trying not to be intimidated and failing, Rikichi meekly said, "We should treat you right away....."

"Don't touch me." Kyuzo snapped, and taken aback at her ferocity, the poor farmer nearly fell backwards.

Laughing lightly, Shichiroji grinned. "If she's going to be that vicious, she'll be fine."

"Indeed." Kambei agreed with a secretive smile, and relieved Rikichi of his bundle, taking the bandages and healing salves.

Wordlessly, the pair wandered off. Maybe the others were curious at the silent acknowledgment of this arrangement. Katsushiro and Shichiroji shared a knowing smile, but said nothing.

"What the heck? Where _they_ going, all alone like that?" Clueless, Kikuchiyo, battered and dented in countless places. Giving up and exhausted, he flopped onto his back. "Whatever...."

* * *

It was miraculous that they had all been able to survive.

Upon their triumphant return to the village, a cacophony of the farmers' jubilation nearly split the very air in two. They could hardly believe it, but before their very eyes, the four samurai returned. With them was their beloved priestess and her adored sister, Rikichi and his finally returned wife.

True, Kyuzo, although patched, seemed ready to fall over. She was moving extremely carefully, slowly. The defiant look was stubbornly plastered on her face, paying attention to none of the festivities around her. Really, she just wanted some damn quiet.

Heihachi struggled to stand, disoriented by the loss of blood, and tried to make his way down the steps of the ship.

"Hey, don't push yourself-" Shichiroji started, then yelped as Heihachi missed a step and came crashing down on him. The two lay in a crumpled heap, until Shichiroji, with a groan, sat up and growled. "Dammit...Hei-san..."

"Sorry...." Head still spinning, Heihachi righted himself, more disoriented than before.

With a smile and a stifled giggle, Kirara turned to see Kambei gazing quite affectionately at Kyuzo's narrow back.

A pang of hurt pierced through her chest, and she frowned. She finally understood. But she buried it under her gratefulness that they had come back alive at all.

* * *

Through the winter, the samurai stayed, waiting for the harvest season.

Kikuchiyo was recovered as soon as Masamune arrived to fix him, with a hearty grin and a laugh. Through their banter, the machine samurai was restored, much to Komachi's endless delight as she once more crawled atop his shoulders to sit.

Shichiroji's leg healed well and fairly quickly. Kambei had been lucky to avoid considerable injury.

It was no surprise that Kyuzo and Heihachi slept for nearly two days straight upon their return to the village, arguably the most injured of the samurai. Heihachi was badly battered, but he recovered within a few weeks, and as cheerful as ever. Perhaps more than before.

Between bullet wounds and a shattered arm, it took Kyuzo three, nearly four months to consider herself fully healed.

The six of them stayed, content in the village. As time went on, they became less and less concerned about any threats coming to plague the villagers, who had gratefully returned to their simple lives without war and nobuseri.

* * *

Early in the summer, Komachi was helping Kirara mend some clothes. Casually, she mentioned, "Sister, you know what?"

"What, Komachi?" Kirara asked with a smile.

"Kyu-chan's getting fat."

Kirara frowned, and scolded, "Komachi, that's not polite. Don't say that."

"But she is..." Komachi insisted.

Kirara shook her head and disregarded it.

* * *

Later that day, Komachi was walking with Kikuchiyo and Heihachi down the dirt paths through the fields. Holding onto two of Kikuchiyo's massive fingers, all of what she could fit in her tiny hand, Komachi took Heihachi's hand, and when he smiled down at her, she returned a toothy grin.

Without acknowledging them, Kyuzo walked by as gracefully as ever. Komachi tugged on Kikuchiyo's hand, then Heihachi's, to pull them down and say quietly, "Kirara didn't want me to say anything, but I think Kyuzo is getting fat."

Kikuchiyo laughed heartily. "That twig could use it! After all women are better off with some meat on their bones..."

Heihachi frowned. He thought he had been imagining things, but...

The trio watched as Kyuzo took a seat on a nearby fence.

Walking closer, Heihachi ignored Kyuzo's piercing stare out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't quite appreciative of his peering at her. Cautiously, the other two followed behind him, albeit at a safe distance. With impressive fearlessness, their woodcutter tilted his head and inspected the female warrior.

Heihachi's mouth dropped open. "Komachi, 'fat' isn't the right word...."

"It isn't? Then what is?" The little girl hopped over to Heihachi's side and inspected along with him.

One of Heihachi's eyes opened wide, and he looked up at the woman's face. "Kyuzo-dono...are you pregnant?"

"PREGNANT!?" Kikuchiyo boomed.

Indeed, Kyuzo's stomach had swollen, just beginning to be noticeable from beneath her coat.

"Kyuzo, you're going to have a baby!?" Komachi gaped up at the woman, who stared down at the little girl.

A long moment passed by. Komachi's eyes were wide and staring up at the samurai expectantly.

Finally, Kyuzo smiled faintly, and nodded.

"Whose baby is it!?" Kikuchiyo yelled.

"I can venture a guess..." Heihachi grinned and winked.

From some distance, Shichiroji and Kambei, wandering by, had stopped to watch as the curious scene unfolded.

Incredulous, Shichiroji turned to a quietly smiling Kambei. ".....You're completely joking, right?"

"Would I lie about something like this?" Kambei replied.

Shichiroji sighed, and slapped his forehead with the heel of his palm. "Of _all the women_, Kambei-sama.."

* * *

Kyuzo was most likely waiting for the birth to take leave of Kanna. Of course, it was no surprise that Kambei was waiting for her as well. Curious, if nothing else, the others stayed around. Shichiroji sent a letter to Yukino via Tortoise Express that everyone was alive and he was waiting for the infant, as disbelieving as everyone else.

This, Kyuzo felt, was entirely an invasion of her privacy. One day, she had caught Katsushiro staring discreetly at her stomach out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" She resisted the urge to whack him. Simply, she was becoming very tired of people staring at her, and even more, staring at her belly.

"Uh...." Katsushiro blinked, taken out of his stupor. "You're...really pregnant, Kyuzo-dono?"

She nodded, and his face flushed, and he began blinking rapidly. After a long quiet moment, he asked timidly, "And it's....Kambei-dono's?"

She confirmed with a curt nod. Katsushiro seemed at a loss for words. Then he became very excited, more enthusiastic than Kyuzo would have expected.

"Congratulations..!" Katsushiro smiled brightly, and asked, "Does that mean you two will be married? Have any names in mind? Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"Mind your business."

* * *

Fall brought unusually cool weather. Adorned in a blanket atop her normal clothes, Kirara hummed softly to herself. Smiling faintly as she worked, forming a rice ball in her hand for lunch, she didn't expect Komachi and Okara to come rushing in.

"Sister! Siiisssttterrrr!" Komachi's shriek nearly split Kirara's head.

Alarmed, Kirara set down the rice and wiped her hands, staring at the panting girls. "Komachi! What's the matter?"

"I'm not really sure, but Momotaro said to come get you really quickly!" Komachi gasped.

"For what?"

"Kyuzo just looked really sick, like she was in serious pain. She couldn't even stand." Komachi said. Kirara's eyes widened, understanding instantly what her sister had not.

Gathering some blankets, she demanded, "Komachi, where are they?"

"They're near the fields, where that giant pointed rock is." Komachi told her. Kirara knew where she meant; it wasn't that far. "Sister, what's going on?"

"Kyuzo's having her baby, silly." Okara laughed and Komachi's eyes widened.

"Really?! Right now?"

Kirara rushed out the door as she instructed the girls curiously following her. "Komachi, find Kambei-sama right away. Okara-chan, go get the midwife and tell her that Kyuzo will be in here."

Obediently, Komachi and Okara rushed off to find their targets, recognizing the authority in Kirara's voice.

* * *

Two weeks later, it had become a casual sight.

Now, for at least the time being, Kyuzo could barely be seen without Kambei accompanying her. In her arms was a long-awaited arrival. Cradled in such a matter that didn't seem to befit Kyuzo's notoriously cold nature was an infant boy.

The couple made their way over the melting snow, watched from a distance by two equally warm smiles.

"I would never have believed it..." Shichiroji chuckled. "Amazing, isn't it? Who'd have thought...."

"Well, people are funny that way." Heihachi mused. "And who'd have thought we'd ever hear Kyuzo-dono scream like that?"

"Pregnancy is scary, isn't it?"

"_I_ couldn't do it. And..if it made _Kyuzo-dono_ scream....uh. We'd _die_, right?"

"....I think we would, Hei-san."

They stayed quiet a moment, until Kambei and Kyuzo disappeared behind a thicket of trees. Shichiroji casually mentioned, "You know, Hei-san...."

"Mm? Yeah?"

"I was thinking, you know...." Shichiroji smiled. "If you're interested, I'm sure Yukino would be happy to have you at the Firefly House. You'd be good at entertaining the guests....not many people can dislike you."

"Thanks for the flattery." Heihachi bowed his head, and rubbed his chin in thought. Finally he said, "And thanks for the offer too....but, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Really? Any reason?"

On this, Heihachi hesitated. It took him some time to think of how to explain himself best. "I'm just a...drifter. And...I don't think my drifting days are done just yet."

"Ah....I see." Shichiroji didn't quite understand what Heihachi was saying. "Does this have something to do with the wind or whatnot?"

Tilting his head, Heihachi smiled enigmatically. "Something like that. See how Kambei and Kyuzo's winds died down? Yours did too, I think. But for me, they're still going."

Shichiroji shrugged. "Sure...."

".......But." Heihachi smiled and winked at Shichiroji. "Doesn't mean I won't drift by the Firefly House every now and then."

Shichiroji let out a laugh. "I hope you do."

* * *

Assuredly, Kikuchiyo was planning on staying in Kanna. He had promised to be Komachi's husband when she grew up, and he appeared to have no intention of breaking this vow.

Katsushiro, however, was far less certain. He spent his days practicing his sword, restless and eager for more battle. He was attached to Kanna village, but there was no reason for him to stay. Or so he thought.

One day, he sat at the edge of the small creek in the forest, near a waterfall. As he watched the water cascade over the rocks, wearing them smooth, he realized: it was not the village he felt drawn to. It was Kirara.

The girl that had rejected him months ago....still held him captive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirara's heart ached as well. Of course, she harbored no further hope for Kambei. Ever since her sabotaged confession that day, she had felt the distance more than ever. The signs had steadily increased that he belonged to Kyuzo; her pregnancy and birthing had been all the proof anyone could ever need. And yet, the further she thought back, the earlier she sensed she could trace their union.

She watched Katsushiro these days. It would be lying to say she felt nothing for this boy. Part of her was drawn to him, her affections had grown for him since the time they had met, and this was genuine. However, she could not forget her decision; she had taken the chance and been blatantly turned away. To expect _anything_ from Katsushiro now would be selfish. She had clearly set her gaze on someone higher than him. He had offered her everything he had, and it hadn't been enough to divert her attentions away from Kambei.

Contemplating exactly how much that would have hurt him, Kirara, over time, felt her shame grow all the more, although she wouldn't have thought it possible.

Yet, she knew...she had to let him go.

After all, he was a samurai.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, everyone began to depart.

Shichiroji, marveling once more at the miracle of Kambei and Kyuzo's child, left for the Firefly House and Yukino. After all, inspired by his long-time mate, he was enthusiastic to enjoy some domestic bliss of his own.

One day, Heihachi bowed his head one last time to Gorobei's grave and smiled, before he made his way unceremoniously out of the village. Little mind was paid to him as he casually walked along the paths, no one assuming he was being guided by the winds only the woodcutter felt.

The half moon overlooked Katsushiro on a cloudless night. Determined to find his answers, truly begin his life, as he felt, he solemnly walked down the sloping stone paths. He strode aside an open landscape of mountains and far-off deserts and glorious cities on his right side...and the high cliffs at his left, ending the chapter of his life in Kanna village.

Assured that the child was healthy, Kambei and Kyuzo took their leave, their departure as unannounced as the others. In celebration of the delivery, the village women had presented the couple with a woven carrier for Kyuzo to carry the child on her back. She was grateful for it, and did use it; however, Kambei noted that she seemed to much prefer holding the child in her arms and keeping the swords strapped to her back.

On a long road winding around a forested mountain, they paused at a bench meant for travelers. For early spring, it was a warm day, and affectionately, he gazed at Kyuzo, whose full attention was on the infant in her arms. With equal fondness, he then looked at their son.

The child had stopped his parents when he began to cry, and his mother was taking care to set him to sleep before they continued.

They were on their way to a city to marry.

After he noticed the crying to cease, he looked to the tranquilly sleeping infant as Kyuzo watched with warm and thoughtful eyes.

Gently, he reached to stroke the baby's head until Kyuzo's fingers flicked his hand, and sent him a stern look, meaning that she was _not_ interested in having the child wake again.

With a smile, Kambei settled for a kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, he pulled succeeded in brushing his hand over his son's cheek, and combated Kyuzo's irritated glare with his triumphant smile.

"Pest." She growled under her breath. Kambei chuckled.

The two of them watched a hawk circle nearby Laying his head on her shoulder, Kambei smiled contentedly. Kyuzo's eyes wandered from the sky to the child in her arms, and to the man who she had promised her life to.

It was incredible, she thought, how your life could change in the course of a little over a year. She corrected herself, that things could change in an instant, as fast as any sword strike. The moment he asked for her hand, the instant she agreed, the fleeting minute between her "not being a mother" and "being a mother"....

On second thought, it was only natural for things to change, like those ever flowing currents of the river and the never-ending cycle of the moon.

Kambei passed her a warm smile. Although he couldn't guess her thoughts, he seemed to understand her sentiments.

She carefully stood so as not to disturb the child, and couldn't resist the upturning of her lips as well. But she turned her face away, so he couldn't see it. Behind her head, he only resisted a laugh, knowing anyhow.

Walking slowly, so as not to wake the infant cradled in his mother's protective embrace, the two of them continued down the path.

* * *

Oh hehe. It's true. I actually wrote such a fuzzy ending...it felt sort of odd. But it's okay, yes? ;3 They deserved some happy endings.  
As usual, it's riddled with metaphors and symbols galore -_-;? Especially Katsu's leaving.  
He and Kirara were left a little bitter, but that's okay. It couldn't have been all sunshine for everyone, right?  
(Ukyo was utterly ignored because....whatever. He died or something, alright? Mmmk.)

The story is now officially finished. So...we're done ^___^...almost.  
A few drabbles will be tacked onto the end of this one. I thought about making a seperate story for it, but I think it's better organized and simpler if it all stays here. It's just for fun now :3

Thank you for reading the whole story and to my loyal reviewers ;] The several that kept coming back...-hug- Thank you for the support, it meant a lot :)


	28. Extra1: Wake them, then run really fast

I believe this would take place between chapters 23 and 24. I actually wrote this and was going to slip it in between those two chapters, but just went on with the rest of the story. So it's a long-lost chapter.  
(Not really.)

* * *

With a stretch, Heihachi yawned loudly. It had taken several hours of solid work, but it was finally done. They could set off at any time. Fleetingly, the idea of catching a quick nap before he informed the others halted him. As instantly as it had come, he banished it away. They had things to do and no time to spare.

Taking a look around, it appeared everyone else had fallen asleep. Komachi was curled up and quiet in the lap of equally inactive Kikuchiyo. Kirara and Sanae slept aside each other. Crawling over to the edge and peeking straight down with one eye open, Heihachi noted Shichiroji leaning against the side of their aircraft, slumped reasonably in sleep.

Oh well.

Heihachi rubbed his eye with the back of his glove. For once, he pulled off both of them and flexed his seldom uncovered hands. His joints were stiff. They were much paler than his face. Made sense.

Still flat on his belly, and pulling his gloves back on, he took one moment to gaze out at the horizon, as wide and dark as the ocean. Somehow, it made him uneasy.

Shaking that nagging feeling off, he couldn't quite see the other two, who were, at this moment, unaccounted for. He could have sworn they were both right there a short while ago.

Swinging his legs over the side of his perch, Heihachi nimbly leapt down. Landing as gracefully as he did everything else, he stumbled, bouncing lightly a few times to regain his balance. Beside him, Shichiroji stirred, apparently having only been dozing and not deep in slumber.

Oops. He hadn't been paying attention. If he had jumped just a little farther to the left...

Shichiroji looked up at him sleepily, and Heihachi let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, yeah." Shichiroji covered his yawn with a hand and stood. "Time to leave?"

"Time to leave." Heihachi affirmed.

"Alright." Shichiroji took a quick look around. "Hey, where are Kambei-sama and Kyuzo-dono?"

"I dunno. I guess they must be around."

"Let the villagers sleep a little longer." Shichiroji suggested, and Heihachi nodded.

Both of them went in search of their missing comrades.

Turning a corner, both nearly leapt out of their skin and jumped back to the safety behind the wall.

"Did....we just....see what I think we did?" Heihachi blinked and Shichiroji gave him an equally stupefied look.

Cautiously, both of them peeked around the corner.

Indeed, about twenty or thirty feet away, Kambei was sleeping, quite contentedly, against an equally sedated Kyuzo. Sleeping with her back against their humble ship, Kyuzo had Kambei nestled against her. Their leader's back was turned to them, but it mattered little.

"Uh....this is a problem." Shichiroji stared.

"How so?" Heihachi grinned. "Cute, isn't it?"

"....Do you really want to go wake them up?"

"......" Heihachi's face dropped.

Waking them up would mean they'd know they had been spotted. Although Kambei probably wouldn't care, Kyuzo wouldn't be happy having been discovered sleeping with Kambei in her arms and his arms around her.

"....We can't exactly just wait for them to wake up." Shichiroji said hesitantly. "We need to go as soon as we can. And before Kikuchiyo wakes up. You know he won't have the sense to shut up about this."

"And before Kirara-dono wakes up." Heihachi pointed out. "We don't need her getting curious and wandering around..."

Both men stared at each other.

"So what do we do?"

"...."

"...."

"Rock paper scissors?"

"Good enough."

---

He had _never_ been good at Rock Paper Scissors. Why'd he suggest it?

Stalling, Heihachi kicked at the dirt, hoping they'd wake up and he wouldn't have to face an angry Kyuzo.

"Go on." Shichiroji prodded Heihachi in the back with his hand and pushed him slightly.

"Hey, hey..." Heihachi looked over his shoulder and frowned. "You're enjoying this."

"Only because I won."

"Very funny..."

Kambei stirred, and both of them made a mad dash out of sight.

"Heihachi-dono, hurry up." Shichiroji prompted him. "The longer you take, the more time we lose."

"Alright, alright..."

Heihachi tiptoed over, not really sure why he was so concerned with being quiet. Didn't he _want_ to wake them up a safe distance?

Of course, he was pretty sure Kyuzo could outrun him. Hell, she could probably jump faster than he could run.

Heihachi wasn't much of a runner.

With a sigh, he finally reached the couple. "Umm...guys..."

No response. Every other time, those two woke up at the sound of a pin dropping. Why'd they have to fall so deeply asleep right now?

Heihachi gulped. Looking back, he saw Shichiroji was carefully concealed, his shadow visible from under the ship, but he still watched tentatively.

No time for this, and Heihachi nodded to motivate himself, and determinedly reached, strategically, for Kambei.

....After all, Kambei wouldn't kill him. Kyuzo would. Wake Kambei first, and run. Then Kambei would wake up Kyuzo. No harm done.

Indeed, as Heihachi shook Kambei's shoulder, their leader roused, and took a deep breath as he woke.

Exhaling with relief, Heihachi had not noted that they were indeed sleeping against each other. Too late, he realized the movement from Kambei would wake up....

Suddenly, he felt a chill.

He knew what it was from.

Heihachi was locked eye-to-eye with Kyuzo. She had awoken calm. But he missed his window for escape/a head start, and when he finally noticed, she had already completely grasped the situation.

Kambei shifted, and Heihachi squeaked, "Please don't get up just yet."

"What for?"

Because he was the only thing keeping Kyuzo seated. Of that Heihachi was sure. So if he could stall-

Too late. Kambei stood up, oblivious, and the only defense he had was gone. As he brushed off his clothes, he paid absolutely no mind to the one-sided stare-down behind him. Heihachi gulped. Those frightening red eyes of Kyuzo's were narrowed and staring directly at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shichiroji had wandered off to wake everyone else up. As they all began to stand and stretch, a very troubling sound came muffled from the other side of their camp, behind the ship.

Suddenly, Heihachi emerged, running quite fast and shrieking, "SHE'S GONNA _EAT ME!_"

No one understood, except Shichiroji, who winced. Apparently Heihachi had not been in luck....was Heihachi _ever_ in luck?

Seconds after Heihachi streaked by, Kyuzo leapt up onto the top of the aircraft. Quickly spotting her prey, she took off after him.

Heihachi knew he had a bad feeling earlier.

Kambei came up to meet with the others. He watched the scene without much care, a little too casual about the situation. Meanwhile, Komachi was screaming, quite upset, that Heihachi was going to be the first to "die with honor".

"Umm....is there any chance you could stop her?" Shichiroji asked.

"What makes you think I could?"

"Good point."

* * *

The only thing scarier than a murderous Kyuzo is a hungry murderous Kyuzo. Correct?

Poor Hei-san. It's always him. But I don't think he has any chance of outrunning Kyuzo. If he had thought about it a little more carefully, he probably would have been better off hiding behind Kambei. Oh well. Run, Heihachi, run!


	29. Extra 2: Pass me a towel

Remember in chapter 15, Kyuzo had been heading to the hot springs for a bath? Okay well she had already revealed herself by then. And let's just say that Kambei hadn't intervened on that occasion.

This is what we would call a shameless rip off the bath scene in _Mulan._

Enjoy :)

* * *

Under the surface of the hot water, Kyuzo scrubbed energetically at her hair with her fingers. It wasn't often that she could properly wash herself. Taking a long bath was very risky business when trying to keep the guise of a man. Whenever she could, she quickly rinsed herself in the river, but it didn't compare to a real wash in a hot spring.

Coming up in the waist deep water, Kyuzo let out a relaxed sigh. This was only one of two hot springs in Kanna. But this one was considerably farther than the other, so people tended to stick to the nearer one. At this time, no one would be here.

So Kyuzo took the precious luxury of a genuine bath, roughly rubbing away at the sweat, dirt, and everything else. Behind her, her clothes had been scrubbed with equal vigor, and hung dripping from a tree branch. Her swords lay carefully across a flat rock, atop a towel Kirara had given her for the bath.

"You should honestly be more careful when bathing."

Stunned, Kyuzo whirled around to find Kambei standing at the stone bank. Her eyes were very wide, not appreciating how he had been able to sneak up on her.

Quickly, her face turned red as she realized that he was very shamelessly not focusing on her face.

Not that Kyuzo was insecure or embarrassed about being unclothed in front of a man, but it was the _way_ that he-

"You should leave."

"What for?" Kyuzo narrowed her eyes into a glare. She had, after all, been here first. If Kambei wanted to bathe, he could very well wait. _He_ could bathe any damn time he wanted without worrying about someone walking in, but she couldn't. She was becoming very defensive about giving up the opportunity.

"Well...." Kambei stroked his chin, as if he wasn't sure how to break the news to her. "I'm not the only one."

"What does--"

Kyuzo was cut off as she caught, with horror, the sound of more people coming closer.

_Shit._

Distinctly, she heard the mingled voices of the other samurai, apparently taking their own chance at a bath in the hot spring.

Kambei watched, amused, as Kyuzo quickly scrambled over to the bank, near where he stood. But suddenly, their comrades broke through the end of the path, and quickly, Kyuzo dove down, kneeling in the water and keeping her fingers braced on the stones, near the bank in order to keep herself concealed.

"Oh, look, Kyuzo-dono's beaten us here." Shichiroji gave a small smile as he caught sight of Kyuzo's blond hair.

"What's the matter? You look really upset..." Heihachi tilted his head.

Kyuzo grit her teeth. This was not good. Not good. This was _very not good_.

The other men wasted little time in removing their own clothes; of course, believing they were among only men.

Kyuzo did not care about seeing men naked either. She had naturally seen her share as a fellow "man". She had bigger things to be worried about. The concern was that they would see _her_.

Mind racing to think of a plan, Kyuzo only ducked further down, so low that her hair brushed the water's surface.

Kambei looked completely amused with the situation. For the moment, he only looked on.

"Kambei-dono, aren't you coming?" Gorobei called.

"I will soon." Kambei assured him.

"And Katsushiro-kun, what's wrong with you too?" Heihachi was already happily waist-deep in the water, pulling off his hat to toss on top of his messy pile of clothes.

"Oh....uh..." Katsushiro turned red and stared into the bushes. "I'll wait, too."

"What's wrong, embarrassed?" Shichiroji chuckled. "It's only guys here. No one else is coming, they know the samurai are here."

"Uh....not really..." Katsushiro gave a nervous laugh. "_Of course_ it's only men....yes....but...well, I'll just wait anyway."

Shichiroji shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kyuzo was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Normally, she would have never stooped to this, but she dared a glance up at Kambei.

"What's the matter, Kyuzo-dono?" He asked nonchalantly. "Need something?"

_....I should have known better. _Kyuzo gave it her last chance and looked over to Katsushiro.

Catching the signal for help, Katsushiro quickly looked around and spotted Kyuzo's things.

He walked briskly to the stone to take Kyuzo's towel, but Kambei called, "Katsushiro, what are you doing? Those are Kyuzo-dono's belongings, you know."

Livid, Kyuzo's glare snapped up to Kambei's infuriating smirk. Trying to keep her voice even, she said, "It's fine."

"It's not fine." Kambei protested with a charming smile. "Katsushiro, you have your own towel. Leave Kyuzo-dono's things and go bathe."

"Uh...." Katsushiro gulped. The poor thing was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Heihachi laughed. "Touch Kyuzo-dono's things and he'll kill you. Come on in Katsu-kun, the water's great now. Who knows when we'll be able to come back here next, eh?"

Kyuzo searched around for a stone within reach to chuck at Heihachi's head. Later, she'd have to search for a boulder to smash in Kambei's.

"Come on, why so shy?" Gorobei laughed heartily and threw an arm around Kyuzo's shoulders. Stupefied, Kyuzo's quickly brought her arms over her chest. It was an instinctual gesture, and a lucky one; his hand had come very close to something that would have given her away in an instant.

Katsushiro's eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red. Kambei's amused eyes ran over the helpless face of Katsushiro, to the helpless face of Kyuzo.

It was needless to say Kyuzo was feeling extremely uncomfortable. She did not like being grabbed in the water, nude, by an equally nude man. He was already beginning to direct her away from the stone edge of the spring, the only thing that was hiding her. And there was little chance of her overpowering Gorobei.

"Come on, let's see if we can't get Kyuzo-dono to lighten up for once!" Gorobei called.

"Sure." Heihachi smiled. "He needs to have some fun. Hey, Kambei-dono, sure you're just going to sit there?"

"I'm fine." Kambei assured him with a short chuckle. Heihachi tilted his head, unsure what was amusing their leader so very much, but left it alone.

Katsushiro decided to intervene anyway. Quickly, he grabbed Kyuzo's towel and dashed back over to the spring. He quickly dropped down to his knees and extended his arm as far as he could; the easier to Kyuzo to reach, the _less_ she had to reach, the easier it made things.

Grateful, Kyuzo snatched the towel out of Katsushiro's hand. Gorobei, however, had decided to wrap his other hand around Katsushiro's wrist and forcibly yank him into the spring, fully clothed.

Later, this would bother him. What concerned him more was that with an undignified squeal, he fell nearly atop Kyuzo.

Plunging underwater, Katsushiro was grateful he had narrowly missed her. But he nearly shrieked when he opened his eyes to see, of course, a woman's body underwater. That he nearly _drowned_ was closer to it. He emerged from the water sputtering, choking, and gasping for breath.

Clutching the towel to her front, Kyuzo was only grateful that Gorobei was dragging her into the deeper part of the water, already up to her chest.

"Get off." She ordered.

"Kyuzo-dono, lighten up." Gorobei smiled encouragingly. "Have some fun for once, relax among your comrades!"

"...." Kyuzo stubbornly ducked further down into the water, shoulders hunched and towel kept around her. When she tried to walk away, she was instead met with another arm around her neck and shoulders that pulled her back with such force that Kyuzo almost lost her footing.

"Just this one time, Kyuzo-dono!" Heihachi half-begged, his smiling face much closer than she liked. "We're all actually pretty fond of you, you know?"

Again? _Again? _What was it about today that made every man in the bath want to grab her? Normally, any one of them wouldn't even consider touching her. Forget that, they'd think twice before coming in arms' length of her.

Of course, struggling against Heihachi was little use either; it wasn't breaking out of his grasp that was the problem, it was the movement. It was very easy for someone to...see something.

So of course, she did the only thing she could think of. Daring to bring her hand away, Kyuzo tweaked Heihachi's nose, hard.

"Ow!" Of course there was no arguing after this 'hint', and Heihachi obediantly released her.

"I _told _you. Leave me alone." Kyuzo snapped very darkly, and secretly quite embarrassed, left them to stare after her with very confused expressions.

"Well...alright then..." Disheartened, Heihachi rubbed his already sore nose, but left her alone.

Angrily, Kyuzo made it back to her previous spot by the bank. Of course, the problem now was getting _out_ of the bath.

"Spectacular." Kambei snickered.

"Shut up."

Nervous, Katsushiro leaned in to whisper. "What do we do now?"

"Oh. _We _don't do anything." Kambei smiled, enjoying the murderous look Kyuzo was throwing at him. The _one time_ she actually _needed_ help, dammit! And this bastard was _laughing_ at her, and _laughing_ that she needed the assistance at all.

This was the point at which Kyuzo muttered a word towards Kambei that made Katsushiro turn red. It was such a bad word the author wasn't sure such a word existed, but left it up to the readers to imagine.

"M...Maybe if I give you your coat, and you pull it on?" Katsushiro suggested quietly, wringing out his soaked jacket over the water.

Kyuzo shook her head. It was too suspicious for her to try and pull on her drying clothes on while still underwater.

Kneeling close to the stone bank, Kyuzo stared angrily at her fingers, as they perched again on the edge of the stone, tensed with her frustration. At least Katsushiro was _trying _to help. Kambei was going to have a very painful experience the next time they met. She wondered if she could possibly just wait until everyone else left to get out. But that hope was dashed; the longer she waited here, the higher the chances someone could just get a look from the wrong angle and...

She needed a distraction, something that kept all their attentions long enough for her to slip out, a diversion, a miracle-

"AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDD KIKUCHIYO IS HEEEEEEEERE!!!!!"

Perfect.

Unceremoniously, Kikuchiyo burst out from between the trees. Kyuzo, Kambei, and Katsushiro all watched curiously as the machine leapt completely over all three of their heads and plunged into the water. Enough to cause an enormous splash and enough to herald surprised, scared, and annoyed yells from the other samurai.

Katsushiro stared at the odd scene for only a few seconds, before he noticed Kyuzo pulling herself out of the water. He had never seen someone jump out of a bath so fast. By the time he whirled around, Kyuzo was already pulling her coat over herself and gathering her belongings.

Stupefied, he watched Kyuzo drop her uselessly soaked towel onto the rock and snatch Kambei's instead.

Kambei watched Kyuzo with complete amusement, not bothered by his stolen towel.

And with a last dirty look at the bastard–..Kambei, Kyuzo gave him the finger before promptly walking off into the forest.

Katsushiro had no words. Speechless, he looked over at his teacher, who was paying him no mind and smirking.

"Kikuchiyo, why'd you have to have to go and jump in like that?" In his annoyance, Shichiroji splashed water at the machine. "You could've killed one of us."

"Awh, give it a rest, Momotaro."

"Don't call me 'Momotaro'!"

"Next time give us a warning." Heihachi snapped. "You almost fell right on me!"

"I _did _give you jerks a warning." Kikuchiyo huffed, a small cloud of smoke indignantly puffing out the pipe on his head.

"A better one, next time." Gorobei shook his head.

"Oh, whatever..." Kikuchiyo looked around. "Hey, where's Kyu-noji?"

* * *

1. Kambei's a jerk.  
2. Katsushiro finally got to see a naked woman.  
3. This is probably the first time Kyuzo ever liked having Kikuchiyo around.  
End. :)


	30. Extra 3: Now this is just odd

Just a couple of drabbles based on different parts of the story. The only warning is that it gets a little ridiculous.

This extra is almost entirely Citizen Cobalt 1's fault :3 Thanks for cheering me up all those times! :)

By the way...I keep getting ideas for extras and...they don't stop. So I think this will be the last one under this title, and I'll publish a new story continuing freely with the drabbles. If anyone has any ideas, they're welcome to toss them ;]

* * *

**Takes place in chapter 14:**

_With his arms still wrapped around her, Kyuzo twisted her body around to face him. Had he not experienced it firsthand, he wouldn't have believed it, Kyuzo leaning upwards to kiss him._

_Instantly, he responded, tightening his hold around her back and leaning his face down, closer to hers....._

_She stared at him....just stared. Her face was inches from his, lips pressed tightly together, her eyes somewhere between defiant and thoughtfulness. Kambei examined them, waiting....in a sudden, almost awkward lunge –_

It was never entirely clear what happened. Somehow, Kyuzo didn't manage to make it to Kambei's mouth. But all of a sudden, her foot slipped in her leap towards him, and, she was projected past him. There was a loud wooden _THUNK_ as Kyuzo effectively slammed her head into the wall.

"....."

"...."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Kyuzo's forehead, planted into the wooden wall, wanted to pretend that hadn't happened. Blinking several times in an effort to maintain composure, Kambei awkwardly looked elsewhere. Just in case Kyuzo wanted to pretend nothing had happened.

"....."

"....."

"Don't you dare laugh."

Of course, that was the trigger that sent Kambei into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The humiliated flush on Kyuzo's face deepened to a brilliant shade of scarlet, and feeling quite idiotic, she acted on a very strange impulse, and bit Kambei's neck.

Now of course, Kambei didn't mind, and he was at first sure Kyuzo was trying to get back to what they were doing beforehand to divert attention to her clumsiness. But the gesture quickly proved less erotic and more...painful.

"Ah....Kyuzo-dono...?" Kambei was beginning to get a little concerned about the increasing pressure of Kyuzo's teeth on his throat.

He should be. Suddenly, in an influx of sudden rage, Kyuzo clamped her teeth down. Hard.

* * *

"Kambei-sama!?" Shichiroji observed the deep purple marks on Kambei's throat. "What happened to your neck?"

At the attention, of course, everyone else looked over. Kambei mentally sighed. "It's nothing. Kyuzo bit me."

"Kyuzo-dono...._bit_...you?" Heihachi's brow furrowed. "....Why?"

Kambei shrugged.

"Kyuzo-dono...." Katsushiro timidly pointed. "What's....that?"

The focus shifted onto a red welt on Kyuzo's forehead.

"Nothing." Kyuzo snapped.

Kambei gingerly rubbed the teeth marks on his neck with his fingertips. Kyuzo, he had noticed, kept the habit of clenching or grinding her teeth when upset. Much like someone would squeeze a rubber ball to relieve stress. But he didn't enjoy his throat being the substitute.

"Seems like you two had a fun night-_AH!"_ Shichiroji barely ducked as Kyuzo's fist punched the wall right where his head had just been.

And everyone stared at the hole in the wood where Kyuzo's fist had pierced straight through, Shichiroji the most concerned of all.

Nothing more was said as Kyuzo stormed off, apparently not in the mood to finish breakfast.

* * *

**This next part is in relation to chapter 15.**

"_...No, it's nothing like that!" Heihachi waved his hands in front of him. "I was just trying to be sure. You know what I mean?"_

_They did....Each samurai felt inclined to stare, to assure themselves that their eyes were not being tricked. It had simply thrown them through such a loop they felt as if their minds were playing tricks on them.....If caught inspecting her, the only options were to run quickly, or strike up a conversation long enough to annoy and distract her so she gave up any sort of 'punishment' and walked away._

So, indeed, out of curiosity, the men were inclined to stare. Having already decked Heihachi and Shichiroji in the face, kicked Kikuchiyo to the floor and flipped Katsushiro over a fence, there was one person who hadn't received Kyuzo's wrath.

This last person was caught staring later that day. Gorobei would admit to having sweat a little once Kyuzo's silently furious glare was targeted directly at his face.

".....Nice weather, isn't it, Kyuzo-dono?" Gorobei asked cheerily, and promptly dodged a stone thrown with such force it forsook an arc and streaked completely straight through the air.

Kyuzo was annoyed. Of course, if Gorobei could dodge bullets and catch arrows mid-flight, he could dodge a thrown rock. But that didn't quite mean she was going to give up on punishing him. In fact, the sheer frustration that she hadn't been able to hit him was enough to provoke her pride.

"Woah!" Gorobei ducked a barrel chucked at him. "Come now, Kyuzo-dono...."

He was proving a difficult target. At one point, Gorobei's eyes widened as one of Kyuzo's blades, thrown like a dagger, slammed into the tree behind him, sunk deeply into the trunk inches from his head.

"K-Kyuzo-dono!" Horrified, Katsushiro tried to intervene. "Wait a second!"

Of course, Katsushiro was no help, and was unfortunate enough to be the next projectile Kyuzo threw with frightening ease.

"Uh-oh." Gorobei managed to duck Katsushiro as well, who had yelled frantically the entire trip, and crashed heavily into the ground. "You'll be fine."

Dizzy, Katsushiro blinked and tried to understand what had just happened.

"Hey! Hey!" Komachi yelled and jumped, excited. "Me next, me next, Kyuu-chan!"

"It's not a ride, Komachi!" Kirara quickly snatched Komachi out of Kyuzo's reach and dragged her away.

* * *

The conclusion is that only Komachi could probably get away with calling Kyuzo "Kyuu-chan."

Originally it was Kirara who had been thrown until me and Citizen figured Kyuzo wouldn't actually hurt a woman. Then it was Heihachi, but you know, so many bad things happen to Hei-san, it was only fair Katsu was the one Kyuzo lifted over her head and was hurled in the hopes of crashing into Gorobei. By the way, I'm not sure how this battle would end, but...I'm sure in an interesting way.


End file.
